


Scar | Teen Wolf [Book 1]

by StephieLynn1226



Series: Scarlett McCall [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 70,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephieLynn1226/pseuds/StephieLynn1226
Summary: Scarlett McCall couldn't be any more different than her twin brother Scott. At least that's what people tend to think. When the supernatural enters Scarlett's world her life drastically changes but is it for the better?Season 1 & 2*I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters/plots affiliated with the show. I do however own Scarlett and some other original characters and their plot lines.
Series: Scarlett McCall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941598
Kudos: 3





	1. Wolf Moon

It was the night before the first day of school and I just hopped out of the shower. I could hear my brother in the room next to mine preparing for his lacrosse practice tomorrow. As I was setting my phone down to charge I heard a creaking noise coming from downstairs. I quickly poked my head out of my room, "Scott? Did you hear that?"

Scott appeared from his room with a metal bat in hand, "Yeah, stay behind me."

"You're the one with asthma, maybe I should protect you." 

"Really Scar," though I couldn't see my twins face I knew he rolled his eyes when he answered. 

As we slowly descended the stairs, my hand on Scott's shoulder, we kept our eyes and ears peeled. We couldn't see anyone inside so Scott slowly opened the front door and screamed. As soon as I saw who the intruder was I rolled my eyes and leaned on the door frame.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" Scott exclaimed.

Stiles Stilinski, my brother's dorky childhood best friend, was hanging upside down from our roof. "You weren't answering your phone! Why do you have a bat?"

"We thought you were a predator!" 

"Predator?" I mumbled giving Scott a questioning look.

Stiles laughed as he clumsily got down from our roof, "Look, I know it's late, but you guys got to hear this. My dad left twenty minutes ago. Dispatch call. They're bringing in every officer of the Beacon department and even the state police."

"For what?" Scott and I asked in unison.

"They found a body in the woods," Stiles replied.

"A dead body?"

I scoffed, "Obviously Scott. They wouldn't send that many people out there if they were looking for a body of water."

Scott glared at me and then turned to Stiles who was trying to hide a snicker by continuing talking. "It was a girl probably in her twenties. Nobody knows what happened to her yet."

"Wait, if they found the body, what are they looking for?" I questioned Stiles, as I stood up straighter and Scott nodded in agreement, wondering the same thing.

Stiles started to grin, it was the same grin he gets when he's about to tell us some stupid idea, "That's the best part... They only found half of the body! We're going, so get dressed."

My eyes slightly widened as I started shaking my head, "Yeah right, we have school tomorrow and I am not stomping through the woods looking for half of a body. You two idiots have fun and tell me about it tomorrow." I then waved goodbye over my shoulder as I headed upstairs to get a good night's sleep for classes the next day. 

*_*_*_*_*_*

~BEEP BEEP BEEP~

I quickly slammed my hand down to shut off my alarm then let out a groan. I slowly pulled my blankets off and stretched before getting fully out of my warm bed. I went to my closet and pulled out a black long sleeve crop top, black skinny jeans, and gold heels. I applied my usual smokey eye and mascara then brushed my chocolate brown hair. I checked my mirror to make sure my outfit, makeup and hair all looked good then made my way to the bathroom Scott and I shared. I quickly brushed my teeth then headed downstairs with my bag and phone. 

"Morning, mother," I gave my mom a quick kiss on the cheek and grabbed a granola bar from the pantry. 

"Goodmorning, sleep well?" She questioned as she sipped her coffee.

"Yeah, just wish I could have slept longer."

My mom chuckled, "Of course you do, that's all you ever want."

I dramatically gasped and put my hand over my heart, "Mother! That is not true! How could you say such a thing!"

She then rolled her eyes and smiled, "Is your brother up?"

"I think so, it sounded like he was getting ready when I was in the bathroom."

"Could you double-check for me, I don't want you two to be late on your first day back."

"Sorry, no can do. Lydia texted, she just pulled up." I then headed out the door and shouted a quick goodbye and I love you to my mother.

*_*_*_*_*_*

When Lydia and I arrived at the school we were talking about the classes we had together and what we were looking forward to for the coming year. 

"Hey, Lydia! You look --" I glanced to the side, recognizing the voice, and rolled my eyes seeing Stiles call for my best friend. I admired his persistence but wished he would stop trying, knowing that he was just embarrassing himself. Lydia and I continued walking and stopped by our lockers that were right next to each other. 

Someone came up behind me and grabbed my waist as I let out a shriek.

"I told you to stop doing that!" I said turning around and slapping the arm of the culprit. 

"Sorry babe," my boyfriend, Nate, replied with a smirk then pressed a quick kiss to my lips. 

Nate and I have been together for a little over a year and we have been in the same friend group since I can remember. He was my first everything. First boyfriend, first kiss, first time, and first love. I honestly don't remember a time when I didn't have him, Lydia, Lydia's boyfriend Jackson, and Jackson's best friend Danny by my side. 

I shook my head but smiled quickly, shutting my locker, then turned to Lydia, "See you after first period!" 

She gave me a bright smile and a nod then turned walking away, probably to find Jackson. Nate then grabbed my hand and walked with me to our first class, History. 

History dragged by with the only interesting thing being that the teacher brought up the body in the woods before class began.

After class Nate and I met up with Lydia who immediately grabbed my hand and dragged us over to a girl I didn't recognize. "This jacket is totally killer. Where did you get it?" Lydia asks, bringing the girl's attention to the three of us.

"My mom was a buyer from a boutique back in San Francisco."

Lydia glanced at me then smiled at the new girl, "And you are our new best friend."

I quickly smiled and stuck out my hand, "Scarlett McCall, that's Lydia Martin. A pleasure to meet you."

"You too, I'm Allison Argent." she smiled back and shook my hand. I saw Allison glance behind us so I turned my head just in time to see Jackson grab Lydia's waist and kiss her. 

"So, this weekend, there's a party..." Lydia quickly invited Allison.

"Friday night, you should come," Jackson continued.

"Oh, I can't, it's family night on Friday... But thanks for asking." Allison quickly declined. Little known fact about me, I can easily pick up when someone is lying and without a doubt in my mind I knew Allison was lying. I do have to give her credit though, she said the lie so fast that it was very believable for the others around me.

"You sure? Everyone's going after the game." Nate joined into the conversation, his arm casually slung over my shoulders.

"You mean like football?"

"No, football here is kinda a joke. He's talking about lacrosse." I said, "They have practice in a few minutes. If you don't have anything else to do Lydia and I are going to watch."

"Well, I was going to..."

"Perfect! You'll come!" Lydia exclaimed before Allison could complete the sentence.

*_*_*_*_*_*

As soon as we got to the field Lydia, Allison, and I found a seat on the bleachers. I looked towards the field so that I could find Nate, Scott, and Stiles. I quickly found all three but frowned when I saw Scott making his way to the goal. "He's never played goal before, why is he starting now?" I quietly mumbled.

I then heard Allison ask Lydia, "Who is that?"

"Him? That's Scott, Scarlett's twin. Why?"

"He's in my English class, first period."

The whistle blows, letting everyone know that practice has begun and Scott immediately takes a ball to the head. I winced and crossed my fingers hoping that he would start actually stopping balls, and not with his face. The next few shots turned out a lot better. Scott was stopping every ball that came his way and to be honest, I was quite surprised by how well he was doing. 

I couldn't help the wide smile that was on my face as he was catching the balls. "He seems pretty good," Allison says after a little bit.

"He's been practicing all summer," I smiled at her.

I could tell that Jackson and Nate were both getting annoyed. They were the two best players on the team and watching Scott outshine them made them angry. Jackson quickly pushed his way to the front to take a shot and try to scare my brother. I rolled my eyes and waited in anticipation. Scott easily blocked the shot and I jumped out of my seat, "Woohoo, Scott!" He looked my way and sent me a big smile.

*_*_*_*_*_*

When school ended Nate walked me out of the building, "Are you coming to my house?"

"Sorry, I can't. I promised my brother I would help him with something." I gave him a quick kiss, "I'll call you later."

I headed to Stiles' jeep where the two dorks were waiting for me. "I don't know why you are dating him," Stiles groaned as soon as I was sitting in the back seat.

I rolled my eyes and started changing my shoes to my black vans. "Good thing you don't need to know why since you aren't in the relationship." 

"Stiles has a point Scarlett, Nate's kinda an asshole."

"Jackson is kinda an asshole. Nate is sweet, I know he doesn't really get along with you guys but he's working on it. I'm making him."

Soon we were at the Beacon Hills Preserve, where Scott lost his inhaler and apparently got bit by a wolf. The boys caught me up in the car about what happened last night. And yes, I became the usual protective sister when he said a wolf bit him. 

Once I was caught up and we were trekking through the woods I tuned out the boys so I could focus on searching for Scott's inhaler. Those things are expensive and mom does not have the money to replace it. When I finally decided to listen to the conversation I wasn't sure if I heard them correctly. "You smell things? Like what?" Stiles was asking Scott.

"Like the mint gum in your pocket."

Stiles started to reach into his pocket while mumbling that he didn't have gum in his pocket, only to pull his hand out with a piece of mint gum. Stiles and I both looked shocked that Scott guessed that correctly. "So, this all started with the bite?" I questioned my twin.

"What if it's like an infection? Like... my body is full of adrenaline before I go into shock or something." Scott was starting to panic. 

Before I could try and calm him down Stiles replied, "You know what, I actually think I heard of this, it's a specific kind of infection."

Scott and I both gave Stiles a questioning glance waiting for him to continue. "Yeah, I think it's called lycanthropy."

I smirked and shook my head as Stiles continued, "It's pretty bad but only once a month."

"Once a month?" Scott was now looking between Stiles and myself. 

I nodded my head agreeing with Stiles, "Yeah, I've heard of this too. It's only bad on the night of the full moon." Stiles and I then shared a knowing glance and both started to howl. Our howls got cut short as Scott hit our arms and the two of us started laughing. 

"It's not funny, there is something seriously wrong with me!"

"We know! You're a werewolf!" I exclaimed with a huge smile on my face. If looks could kill, I would be dead because of the intense glare Scott gave me. "Friday is a full moon, Stiles make sure you keep an eye on him and melt all the silver you can find." I winked at my brother's best friend. Stiles tried to hide his snickers behind his hand but failed horribly as Scott walked away from us continuing his search for his missing inhaler. 

Once we reached a specific spot Scott sighed, "I could have sworn it was there. I saw the body, the stags running, and I dropped my inhaler. 

"Maybe the killer moved the body," Stiles suggested with a shrug.

"Or we're just in the wrong spot, it was dark maybe you just remembered wrong." I then looked up and saw a very attractive gentleman watching us. I coughed to get the boys' attention. 

"What are you doing here? This is private property." The mystery man had a gruff voice as he spoke to the three of us. He seemed ticked off that we were here but it's not my fault my idiot brother lost his inhaler. 

"Sorry man, we didn't know," Stiles replied quickly, he seemed a little nervous. The guy in front of us did seem sort of intimidating but I was too busy checking him out to worry about that. What? I may be in a relationship but I can still look. 

"Yeah we were just looking for something, forget it." Scott continued when Stiles finished. The attractive mystery man tossed Scott his inhaler then turned around walking away. 

"Dude, that was Derek Hale! You guys remember, right? He's just a few years older than us." Stiles said as soon as Derek was out of earshot.

Scott still looked clueless but the name Hale sounded familiar to me, "Wait, you mean like the Hale fire?"

"That's the one. It happened like 10 years ago. He lost almost all of his family." 

"I feel sorry for him, I can't imagine what that must have been like." I bit my lip and shook my head as I stared off in the direction that he went in. 

We quickly made our way back to the Jeep, Stiles dropped Scott off at work and then quickly brought me back to my house.

*_*_*_*_*_*

The next morning I got dressed in a short sleeve, cold-shoulder, black crop top, high waisted gray and black plaid pants, and black heels. Yes, I wore more black, that is pretty much all that is in my wardrobe and Lydia hates it. Lydia and I once again drove to school together and stopped at our lockers before first period. The minute first period ended Scott pulled me away from Nate to talk to me. "What's up?" 

"Your boyfriend and Jackass think I'm on steroids" Scott deadpanned.

My eyes almost bulged out of my head, "What? Why?"

"I don't know, probably because I suddenly got a hell of a lot better at lacrosse." 

I sighed, "I'll talk to them, sorry they're both idiots." I turned and walked away starting my search for Nate and Jackson. Nate may be my boyfriend and Jackson may be one of my best friends but sometimes I seriously can’t stand them. 

I soon found them already on the field preparing for practice. "Hey jackasses!" I stopped in front of them. They both gave me questioning looks and glanced at each other probably wondering why I was mad at them. "My brother isn't doing drugs. He's been practicing nonstop this summer so he could get better and make first line. I get that you two are so egotistical that you can't let anyone one-up you but do not start making false accusations about my brother." Before they could get a word in I stormed off looking to find Lydia knowing that she always helps calm me down. 

*_*_*_*_*_*

I was at Lydia's house getting ready for the party with her. This is our party ritual, go home together and help each other get ready for a kickass party all while gossiping about the things going on in our lives. 

After telling Lydia about the argument I had with Nate she claimed that I needed to look hotter than usual so he would regret ever making me mad. This right here, ladies and gentlemen, is the exact reason why I love Lydia Martin more than anyone. Working together we picked out a patterned black and white strapless dress with a gold belt that hugged my waist. The dress perfectly showed off my curves and adding a pair of black pumps completed the outfit.

Not too much later the party was in full swing. Pretty much the whole school was there, which is not surprising for a Lydia party. Stiles pulled me to the side as soon as he saw me, "Have you seen Scott?" 

"No why?" Stiles glanced nervously around then pulled me into the laundry room so we could be alone. 

"That werewolf joke, not a joke anymore," he whispers. My eyes widen and I start giggling. "It's not funny Scarlett! I know it sounds crazy but I've been doing a bunch of research, it's the only thing that makes even the slightest bit of sense."

"Okay, well we will keep an eye on him. I'm sure he'll be fine. But if this happens to be true, we will figure something out. Don't stress though, Stilinski. We are at a party, come dance with me." I tugged on his hand and led him out of the room and into the back yard so that we could dance together. As soon as we stepped outside we spotted Allison and Scott so this also gave us a good view to keep an eye on my twin.

Soon after Nate walked up to us with a clenched jaw, "Mind if I step in, Stilinski?" 

"She's all yours," Stiles sent me an awkward smile and stepped away, making sure to stay close so he could step in if Nate did something that would make me uncomfortable and still keep an eye on Scott. 

"We need to talk." I sighed and was about to follow him until I saw Scott rush out. 

"I need to make sure my brother is alright, we can talk later." 

Before I could walk away Stiles rushed past, "I got him, don't worry."

Nate then gently tugged on my hand, "Come on." As soon as we were somewhere quiet Nate started speaking, "I'm sorry I can be an asshole and I accused your brother of doing drugs." I stared blankly waiting for him to continue. He threw his head back then slowly looked into my eyes, "I won't do anything like that again, I promise. I love you, Scar." 

I bit my lip then slowly leaned up to kiss him, "I love you too." I mumbled against his lips.


	2. Second Chance at First Line

I was in my room pacing with my cell phone clenched tightly in my hand. Scott has been missing for what felt like hours and I was starting to worry. A loud ding made me jump. I quickly looked down and saw that I had a text message. 

From Stiles: Found Scott. He's ok  
To Stiles: Thanks

After getting the text from Stiles I made my way downstairs and waited for him to drop my brother off. About 5 minutes later the front door swung open and I quickly stood up from the couch. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Scott slowly shut the door, took a deep breath then turned to look at me, "There are hunters."

"Hunters?"

"Yes, hunters. They have weapons and they come after werewolves. They tried to kill me!"

"Well, how did you escape? Did they hurt you?"

"Yeah, but I'm fine now. I guess that's one bonus to being supernatural, I heal fast. And Derek helped me." 

"Derek Hale?"

"Yeah." Scott took another deep breath then started going up the stairs, "I'm going to bed. I need to think of an apology for Allison."

I started following him up the stairs to our rooms, "I'm sure she'll forgive you, just don't do it again. Goodnight." I gave him a small smile then shut my door as he continued down the hall to his room.

*_*_*_*_*_*

Monday after school I was talking with Scott in his room. He was catching me up on what happened during practice and how he realized Allison's father is one of the hunters from the other night. Sitting here talking to Scott I can see how drained he is, both physically and emotionally. I can't help but lean over and pull my twin into a tight hug. Scott sighs and tightly hugs me back before I can offer any other comfort our mom speaks up from the doorway, "Late shift again for me, but I'm taking a night off to see your first game."

Scott and I pulled away from the hug when she started talking. Scott quickly replies, "Mom, you can't."

"I can and I will. One shift won't break us. And what's wrong with your eyes? You both look exhausted."

"I always look sleep deprived... Is that hot?" I look between my brother and mom when I ask.

Both of them reply with an eye roll then Scott continues, "It's nothing. Just kind of stressed." 

Mom chose to ignore me and answer Scott, "Nothing else? You're not on drugs or anything?"

"Right now?"

Mom's eyes widen and I glance at Scott, "What do you mean right now?" Mom quickly asks looking back and forth between my brother and me, "Have you ever taken drugs?"

"Have you?" I challenged in a monotone voice before my brother could get another word out.

Our mother gaped at the two of us and instead of answering the question says, "Get some sleep, both of you." She walks out of the room and not even a minute later a web chat invitation from Stiles popped up on my brother's computer. 

We both walked over, my brother sitting in his computer chair and me standing behind him leaning against the back. "What'd you find out?" Scott questions his best friend.

"It's bad. Jackson's got a separated shoulder."

"Because of Scott?"

"Because he's a tool. It's not your fault Scott."

"Is he going to be able to play?" 

"They don't know yet. But for now, they're all counting on you for Saturday." Stiles pauses and starts coming closer to the video camera. He's trying to tell us something but the screen keeps freezing. Finally, Stiles types It looks like someone's behind you. 

Scott and I both freeze in fear and slowly Scott clicks on our image to enlarge the picture and check behind us. We can just make the silhouette of a man and we both quickly turn around. I moved out of the way of Scott so he didn't hit me with the chair and as soon as we were both fully turned around, Derek Hale grabs a hold of Scott and slams him against the wall.

I freeze in place looking around the room to try and figure out how to make sure he doesn't kill my brother right in front of me. "I saw you on the field." Derek is completely ignoring me, his attention focused on Scott. "You shifted in front of them. If they find out what you are, they find out about me. About all of us. Then it's not just hunters after us. It's everyone."

"Maybe we can have a calmer discussion..." I tried to talk but both men are ignoring me.

"But they didn't see. No one did..."

"And they won't. Because if you try to play that game Saturday, I'll kill you myself." Derek then pulled Scott from the wall and threw him across the room quickly leaving just as fast as he came. 

*_*_*_*_*_* 

I was sitting in Algebra staring straight ahead with my head in my hand waiting for Lydia and Scott to finish the practice problems on the board. I could tell they were talking to each other but I was too far away to make out the words. Lydia and Scott both look annoyed with one another or maybe they are annoyed with the topic of discussion. When Lydia finishes her problem she saunters back to her seat to my left. 

"What were you two talking about?"

"Just the game coming up. I told him he has to play since Jackson isn't at peak performance."

I nodded then turned my attention back to the front of the room. 

After class Lydia and I went our separate ways and as I turned the corner someone pulled me into an empty classroom. "What the hell?" I threw my other hand against my heart and looked up at the person who grabbed me.

"Hey, babe. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." Nate pulled me against his chest wrapping his arms around my waist then pulled me in for a kiss. 

I pulled away, "Stop being dramatic. We see each other every day. And we will be going out after the game on Saturday." I looped my arms around his neck as I talked.

"Yeah, but we will still be with other people. I want a night for just the two of us." He leaned back down and started kissing my neck.

"Mmm... well we will have a date night soon then, but until then, "I pulled his face away from my neck and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "I need to get to class, and you do too." 

*_*_*_*_*_*

I was sitting in Scott's room once again, this time waiting for Stiles as Scott fixed his lacrosse stick. He refused to tell me anything until his best friend was with us. Within a few minutes, Stiles burst through my brother's door, "What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it? And yeah, I've had a lot of Adderall."

I gaped at Stiles wondering how he said all of that so fast and in one breath. "At Derek Hale's," Scott replied as he finished working on his stick.

"Well, what was it?"

Scott turned to face me as I asked the question, "Something's buried there." He then turned to Stiles, "I smelled blood."

"That's awesome," Stiles said at the same time I opened my mouth to say, "That's terrible." We then glanced at each other and Stiles continued, "Whose blood?"

"That's what I need your help to find out. And when we do, we're going to help your dad nail Derek for the murder. And then you are going to help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing."

"Damn, why does it always have to be the hot guys that are murderers?" The two boys looked at me with the classic really that's what you're thinking faces. "Shit, I didn't mean to say that out loud. "

*_*_*_*_*_*

Scott, Stiles and I all made our way to the hospital so that Scott could smell the half of the body that was found. As we pass the morgue, Scott slips through the doors as Stiles and I stand in the corridor waiting. Stiles notices something in the nearby waiting room and quickly walks off. I look to see what caught his attention and see my best friend sitting in the waiting area. I rolled my eyes, checked down the hall and then followed behind Stiles into the waiting room. 

Stiles is talking to Lydia and I can tell she is not paying attention at all. "I gotta go." She quickly says then reaches up shutting off a BlueTooth headset that was hidden behind her hair. She stands up and gives me a big smile and a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my mom. I'm just waiting for Scott, he had to go to the bathroom. What about you?"

"Jackson is here getting his shoulder checked out."

Just as she finishes talking I see Jackson round the corner rubbing his injured shoulder. "Hey Scar." He quickly greets as he turns to Lydia who immediately starts asking him about the doctor visit. I turn to Stiles who is bitterly looking at Jackson and Lydia which makes me roll my eyes. Then I turn back around as Lydia addresses me one last time, "We will see you later." 

Before I can reply she takes Jackson's hand and walks out of the waiting room and down the hall. I turn back around to see Scott yank a pamphlet out of Stiles' hand, "The scent was the same."

"So he buried the other half of the body on his property." Scott nods along to Stiles' remark. 

"We have confirmation that Derek murdered that girl."

"We are going to need a shovel."

"And this is where I gracefully bow out." The boys looked at me but before either of them could speak I continued, "Listen even if I come with you there is no way that I am unburying half of a dead body."

"Then you can be there for emotional support." Stiles grinned at me as I yet again rolled my eyes.

*_*_*_*_*_*

"I can't believe you actually convinced me to come with you guys." I groaned as I stepped out of Stiles' jeep. Both boys pulled out shovels and smiled at me.

Scott spoke up as soon as we stepped away from the jeep, "Something's different."

"Different how?" Stiles questioned as I raised my left eyebrow. 

Scott just shook his head and sighed as he started to make his way over towards the side of the house. "Let's get this over with."

I sat on the side watching as the two started digging. While they were digging I decided to keep an eye out for any movement indicating Derek's return. "What do we do if Derek comes back?" 

"We run. All in different directions. Whoever he catches first? Too bad." Stiles instantly replies.

Scott looks horrified at the thought of Derek catching any of us, "I hate that plan."

A few minutes later and Stiles tells Scott to stop digging. When I realize that they found something I stand up to look in the hole. There at the bottom of the hole is a black bag with a drawstring tied in knots. Stiles starts untying the knots and when the bag is fully opened, we all jump back in surprise. Staring back at us is the upper half of a dead wolf. "What the hell is that?" Stiles asks in a panic.

"Ugh, a wolf." I deadpanned.

"Thanks, I can see that." He then turns to Scott, "I thought you said you smelled blood? As in human blood?"

"I told you something was different."

As the two were talking I started looking around and I noticed a small pretty purple flower that had recently been planted near the grave. I thought it was weird that there was only one there so I walked over and gently pulled at the stem. Attached to the stem was a thin piece of twine also buried in the dirt. "What are you doing?" Scott questioned as he finally noticed I was not paying attention to their conversation.

I didn't answer and instead kept pulling at the twine. The twine was looped around the grave in a giant spiral, about 10 yards out, I reached the end of the rope. With the pile of rope and the flower gathered in my arms, I turned back around to look at my brother and Stiles. 

They were standing in wonder looking down into the grave. When I make my way back over to them and look at the grave, staring up at me is the upper half of a girl. 

*_*_*_*_*_*

It was finally Saturday, the boys drove to the Hale house to watch Derek get arrested but I declined the offer to come with them. Instead, I spent the morning catching up on homework, making a sign to cheer on Nate and Scott, and picking out what I was going to wear for the game. Scott or Stiles could catch me up at a later time. 

An hour before the game I quickly got dressed in black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and black ankle boots. I grabbed my phone and the sign I made then headed downstairs so my mom and I could get to the school and find a seat. 

My mom and I sat down waiting for Lydia who always sits next to me at games. When Lydia joined us Allison sat on her other side and her father next to her. Soon after we were all seated the whistle that starts the game sounded and the team was off the bleachers and onto the field. 

As the game starts Jackson has the ball, throws it to another player, then grabs the ball back scoring the first point. Lydia, Allison and I reach down to grab the poster Lydia made that says We luv u Jackson! 

As the game continues the girls and I switch back and forth between holding up the poster for Jackson and the poster for Nate. The players seem to be making sure that Scott never gets the ball.   
As the next quarter begins Mr. Argent leans over and asks, "Which one is Scott again?"

"Number 11. Otherwise known as the one who hasn't caught a single pass the entire game." Lydia answered for Allison as I elbowed her and quickly glared before focusing back on the game. 

"I hope he's okay," Allison says quietly.

"I hope we're okay. We need to win." Lydia then pulls up the poster again but this time flips it over. She looks between Allison and me, "A little help girls?" The sign now reads Jackson is #1! 

When the whistle blows to start the game back up the ball flies into the air, Scott jumps up catching it with deadly accuracy. I immediately pick up my sign as my mom and I stand up holding either end, cheering Scott on as loud as possible. 

The team is one score behind and the game is almost over. As the whistle blows, the other team has the ball. Scott goes to do a slap check but instead, the opposing player tosses the ball right to Scott. Scott makes his way to the goal and scores! 

Twenty seconds left in the game, the whistle blows and Scott gets the ball again. He is surrounded by opposing players as he closes in on the goal, it looks like he doesn't know what to do for a brief moment and then he scores. 

The game ends and we won! All thanks to Scott kicking ass in the final quarter. My mom, the girls, Mr. Argent, and I all make our way out to the field to congratulate the players. I spot Nate first and give him a big hug and kiss, "You did amazing, as usual." 

"Thanks, babe. Couldn't have done it without you cheering me on." He then over exaggerated a wink. I shook my head and laughed giving him one last kiss, "I need to find Scott, I'll see you later."

I made my way away from the crowd to try and find Scott only to be pulled away by Stiles. "Come on, I think he went to the locker room. I gotta tell you both something."

When we made it to the locker room we saw Allison and Scott kissing. We both stopped moving and awkwardly hung back waiting for the two to separate. When they finally do, Allison says goodbye to Scott and walks past Stiles and me, saying a quick hi and then continuing back to the field. 

"I kissed her," Scott said in a dream-like state.

"We saw," Stiles confirms as I nod. 

"She kissed me."

"We saw that too."

"Sorry to break you out of this drunk in love thing you got going on but Stiles, you said you needed to tell us something?" I question turning to the boy standing next to me. This gets Scott's attention and he makes his way closer to the both of us. 

Stiles nods then starts talking, "The medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found." He took a breath then continued, "I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines the killer of the girl to be an animal not human. Derek is human, not an animal. Derek, not killer. Derek let out of jail. And here's the bigger kick in the ass. My dad ID'd the dead girl. Both halves. Her name was Laura Hale."

"Hale?" Scott and I questioned.

"Derek's sister," Stiles confirmed.


	3. Pack Mentality

I slowly blinked and rubbed my eyes as my alarm went off telling me it was time to get up. I felt an arm wrapped around my waist and a quick kiss on my exposed shoulder, "Morning babe." Nate smiled at me leaning over to give me another kiss. 

Before he reached my lips, I quickly reached over to shut my alarm off as I said good morning back. Nate pouted when I started tugging the sheet off the bed to hide my body, "Where are you going?"

"I'm getting dressed." I looked back over to him to see him sprawled out on his bed, not moving. "We have school and my mom will kill me if she found out I was late."

"But babe, it's my birthday."

"I know, that's why I spent the night here." I smirked as I continued, "Now get up or you won't get your gift."

As Nate was in the shower I got dressed in black, ripped skinny jeans, a black and white striped tank top, and black ankle boots. When Nate was finished I gave him a quick kiss then pulled him out of his room so we could get to school.

"Come on! Lydia left your gift at your locker for me."

When Nate opened his locker there was a gift bag waiting for him inside. He smiled at me then pulled it out, inside was a new pair of sneakers, his favorite cologne that he kept saying he needed a new bottle of, and a book with the best travel destinations. 

"You always talk about how you want to travel around the world so I thought that book would be helpful, and maybe we can visit some of those places together?"

"I love it, all of it. Thank you so much babe." He leaned over to give me a kiss and we only broke away when the principal started speaking over the PA.

"Attention students. I know you're all wondering about the vandalism that occurred to one of our buses last night. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled. Thank you."

*_*_*_*_*_*

I was sitting next to Jackson and Danny in Mr. Harris' chemistry class. I could see Scott and Stiles whispering to each other and Scott seemed pretty freaked out. I wonder if he's worried he caused the bus issue?

Breaking me out of my thoughts Mr. Harris quickly spoke up, "Mr. Stilinkski, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper you might want to pull the earphones out once in a while. I think you and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance." 

The two boys then moved seats so they were on opposite sides of the room. Scott ending up near Jackson, Danny, and I.

Suddenly one of our classmates, Harley stood up quickly and pointed out the window, "Hey look! They found something! They found a body!"

The whole class stood up and rushed to the window. I made sure I was near Scott and Stiles so I could hear what they were talking about. 

As we saw the person get pushed towards the ambulance Stiles whispered to Scott and me, "That's not a rabbit." The person on top of the gurney then lurched up and Stiles continued speaking, "This is good. He's not dead. He got up. A dead guy can't do that."

I turned to look at Scott, who looked very panicked about the whole situation, "I did that."

"Woah, wait. Do you know for sure?" As soon as those words left my mouth Scott and Stiles pulled me to the side to quickly explain Scott's dream from the night before.

*_*_*_*_*_*

At lunch, Lydia made her way over to my brother and Scott. A few moments later I followed closely behind sitting in between her and Scott. Next came Allison sitting on Scott's other side, soon followed by Jackson, Nate (who was sitting across from me), Danny, and the other lacrosse players that usually sit with us. 

When everyone is seated Danny speaks up, "So they're saying it's an animal attack. Probably cougar."

"I heard a mountain lion." Jackson quickly replies.

"A cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia corrects her boyfriend then glances up and starts playing dumb, "Isn't it?"

"Yeah Lyds, it is." I turn to her to give her my classic don't play dumb face.

Jackson continues, "Who cares? The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway." As soon as the words left his mouth I glared at him, knowing that this conversation was making my brother uncomfortable.

"Actually, I just found out who he is. Check this out." Stiles holds out his phone for the table to watch the news report on display. As the video plays and a picture of the victim pops up I can't help but think the guy looks very familiar. 

The moment the thought enters my head my Scott begins talking reminding me where I know him from, "I know that guy. Remember, Scarlett, he drove the bus that we use to take when we lived with dad." 

Lydia then pipes up, "Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please? Like where we're going tomorrow night?" Allison, Scott, and I all turn to look at her. "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow, right?"

Allison glances at Scott as he answers for the two of them, "We hadn't decided." 

"Well, I'm not sitting at home watching lacrosse videos again. If the six of us are hanging out let's pick something fun." 

Jackson then speaks, clearly not excited about this, "When the hell were you going to tell me about this?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know that too," Nate says, raising his eyebrow.

I shrug helplessly, knowing that there is no arguing with Lydia, though I really do not want to go on the date.

"How about bowling? Jackson, you love to bowl!" Lydia suggestions before anyone can continue arguing.

"Yeah, with actual competition."

"Hey, Nate and I are actual competition. And how do you know Allison and Scott aren't?"

Allison then continues as she looks at Scott, "You can bowl, right?"

"Sort of..." Scott answers hesitantly. 

Nate then looks at Scott, "Sort of? Or yes?"

Scott then glares at Jackson and Nate, "Yes. In fact, I'm a great bowler."

Instead of making a comment, I reached for my water and took a sip, hoping for lunch to quickly end. 

After lunch, I walked with Scott and Stiles to my twin's locker. "You're a terrible bowler! Scarlett, why would you bring up Scott and Allison being competition?"

"Well, Allison at least might be!” I tried to defend, “Plus maybe with you being a werewolf and all you got better at bowling." I shrug and smile innocently at my brother who looks miserable. 

"I'm sure it will end up being fine, and I am sorry it turned out to be a group date. But we really can't argue with Lydia, she always gets her way." I then leaned up to kiss Scott on the cheek and waved bye to the two boys. 

*_*_*_*_*_*

Scott asked Stiles and I to come with him to the bus so he can remember what happened the night the driver was attacked. When we arrived at the school Stiles pulled up to a chain-link fence surrounding the parking lot. 

The bus can be seen parked on the far side of the lot with yellow police tape draped around it. I follow the boys out of the car and lean against the hood of the jeep. Scott goes to climb the fence but pauses when Stiles follows, "Just me. Someone needs to keep watch." 

"That's why Scarlett's here. I don't always want to be the guy that keeps watch."

"Sorry, Stiles. It has to be just me." Scott then continues over the fence and walks towards the bus as Stiles and I make our way back into the jeep. As we were waiting Stiles looked at me, "Scar, am I attractive to gay guys?"

"What? Why would I know that?" 

"You're friends with Danny, I just thought..."

"You thought wrong. Just because I'm friends with him doesn't mean I know how the mind of a gay man works."

Stiles paused thinking then says, "I was telling Scott earlier how you don't just hang out with a hot girl. Once you hear the words hang out, it's like becoming the gay best friend."

I then gave Stiles my best are you stupid look, "Do you think I'm hot?" 

"Wha- I, I..." he looks horrified at the question and I almost want to laugh.

"Just answer the questions Stiles, do you think I'm hot?"

"I feel like this is a trick question..."

I rolled my eyes, "It's not, so answer the question. And be honest."

Stiles hesitates before answering, "Well, I mean... Yeah, you're hot."

"First, thank you. Second, I don't look at you as my gay best friend and we hang out all the time. Allison definitely doesn't look at Scott that way. Just because you 'hang out' with a hot girl does not mean that you will always be strictly in the friend zone."

Before Stiles can answer a light catches the corner of our eyes, we look through the front window and Stiles immediately starts blaring the car horn. I quickly climb into the back seat as Scott runs to the jeep. When the door slams shut behind him he yells at Stiles to go. 

"Did it work?" Stiles and I ask in unison.

"I was there last night. And the blood, a lot of it was mine."

"So did you attack him?" I ask, growing impatient.

"No. I saw glowing eyes in the bus. But they weren't mine. It was Derek."

"What about the driver?" Stiles asks next.

"I think I was trying to protect him from Derek."

"Wait," I interrupt, "Why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver?"

"That's what I don't get..."

Stiles then interrupts Scott, answering my question, "What if it's a pack thing? Like an initiation. You do the kill together." There was a brief moment of silence with that thought hanging over our heads, "But you didn't do it. Which means you're not a killer. And it also means..."

"I can go out with Allison."

"I was going to say it means you won't kill me or Scarlett."

"Oh yeah. That too."

*_*_*_*_*_*

The night of the group date I was dressed in black short overalls and a cream long sleeve shirt with black vans. I was sitting in Allison's room on the bed with Lydia as we tried to help her choose an outfit.  
After the fifth thing pulled out and declined by the two of us Lydia spoke up, "God Allison, Respect for your taste? Dwindling by the second."

She then stood up and yanked something black out of the closet. "This."

As soon as the word left her mouth Allison's bedroom door swung open revealing her father. "Dad, hello?"

"Right, sorry. Completely forgot to knock."

"Hello, Mr. Argent." Lydia and I smiled upon his entrance. 

"Dad, need something?"

"Just wanted to tell you that you'll be staying in tonight."

"What? I'm going out with my friends tonight."

"Not when some animal out there is attacking people," before Allison could try to protest anymore her dad continued, "It's out of my hands. There's a curfew. No one's allowed out past ten p.m." 

He walked out, closing the door behind him. "Aren't we daddy's little girl?" Lydia mocks.

"Sometimes. But not tonight." Allison walks over to her window, slips out onto the roof, skids to the edge, and launches herself off the roof landing perfectly onto the lawn. "Eight years gymnastics, you girls coming?"

"We'll take the stairs," Lydia replies as I nod in agreement.

*_*_*_*_*_*

At the bowling alley, I sit by Nate as we put on our shoes. I can't help but continuously look over at Scott, nervous that he hasn't gotten any better. The girls are up first, Lydia stands up beckoning Jackson over to help, though I know this is just an act and she is actually really good on her own. 

She gets down only a few pins after both tries then pouts, "I'm so bad at this."

I go next, only missing one pin after both of my tries. Followed by Allison who knocks down all of the pins. Jackson quickly steps up and easily gets a strike. Then Nate, who gets a spare, “You're up, McCall."

Scott's nervous and Allison and I both try to encourage him, "You can do this, Scott." He takes a deep breath and when he lets go of the ball, it goes right in the gutter. Jackson and Nate start laughing loudly, not even trying to hide their amusement. 

I quickly elbow Nate in the ribs to get him to shut up as Allison speaks, "Guys? Mind shutting up?"

"Sorry, I'm just flashing back to the words 'I'm a great bowler'" Jackson replies, still snickering.

"Maybe he just needs a little warm-up."

"Maybe he needs the kiddie bumpers." Nate jokes, followed by another jab in the ribs from me and laughter from Jackson and Lydia. 

Scott aims again and the ball launches down the lane but right when it looks like it's about to hit the pins, it goes straight in the gutter. Jackson and Nate start laughing again.

As we all go through another round it finally reaches Scott's turn again. Allison follows him up to try and give him some courage. I cross my fingers praying that this round will be better. When the ball is released, Scott gets a strike! Allison and I start cheering, "I knew you could do it, Scotty!" 

Scott gives me a disgusted look when I say his childhood nickname, "I thought I said not to call me that anymore." All I do is sit back and smile. More rounds pass and Scott keeps getting strikes. 

*_*_*_*_*_*

After two games, Nate drives me home. I know Scott is still with Allison and it doesn't look like my mom is home from work. I give Nate a goodbye kiss then head to my front door, quickly unlocking it and heading inside. 

About five minutes later, I am in the bathroom and hear my mother calling mine and Scott's name. I poke my head out to see her walk past my room to Scott's. 

I then hear a noise and quickly open the bathroom door seeing my mom almost hit Stiles, who was climbing through the window, with a baseball bat. 

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" My mom screams.

"What am I doing? Do any of you even play baseball?"

Right as the words leave his mouth Scott walks into his room. Mom looks back at him then sighs, "Can you please tell your friend to use the front door."

"But we lock the front door. He wouldn't be able to get in."

"You should lock your window. Anyone can get in..." I give Scott a knowing look thinking back to when Derek came in through the very same window. 

Mom nodded her head in agreement, "Exactly. And by the way, do any of you care that there's a police enforced curfew?"

"No." We all instantly reply.

"Okay then. That's about all the parenting I can take for one night. I'm going to sleep." She then turns around and walks out of the room.

Scott and I both turn our attention to Stiles who seems very serious all of a sudden. "What?" Scott quickly questions. 

"My dad left for the hospital fifteen minutes ago. The bus driver. They said he succumbed to his wounds."

"He died?" I gasped. 

Stiles only nodded.


	4. Magic Bullet

I quickly got up at the sound of my alarm, startled by how loud it was. I reached over shutting it off and relaxing back into my pillows in order to control my racing heartbeat. After a few minutes, I stood up and started pulling clothes out of my closet to get ready for school. I grabbed black mom jeans, a yellow tank top, a sheer black short sleeve top, and black vans. 

As I was walking downstairs I got a text from Lydia saying she couldn't pick me up this morning because she would be running late. As soon as Scott walked down the stairs I spoke up, "Is Stiles picking you up today?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I need a ride. Lydia can't make it today." He nodded and not too long after we headed out the door towards Stiles' jeep. 

As soon as we got in the car Scott told us that Derek isn't the alpha meaning that there is another, more dangerous werewolf in Beacon Hills and we have no clue who it is. 

When that was established Stiles broke the silence by asking, "Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?"

"I don't know," Scott sighed.

Stiles pauses and thinks for a moment then asks another question, "Does Allison's dad know about the Alpha?" 

"Stiles, how is Scott supposed to know?" I rolled my eyes. We just made it to the school and we all got out of the car. I separated from the boys heading to my locker, letting my mind wander to the unknown Alpha. 

*_*_*_*_*_*

After class, I was in the hallway with Lydia and Allison talking about Scott going to study at Allison's tonight. "Just studying never ends with just studying," I say as I lean against the lockers.

Lydia then continues, "It's like getting into a hot tub. Somebody eventually cops a feel." I snorted.

"So what are you two saying?"

"We're saying make sure he covers up." Lydia gives Allison a glance.

When Allison looks confused I continue, "Ya know? Wrap it before you tap it? Don't be silly, protect your willie? I can go on."

Lydia has a smirk on her face as Allison says, "No thanks. And seriously, after one date?" 

"Well don't be a total prude. You have to give him a little taste." Lydia says.

"How much is a little taste?"

"Oh, God. You really like him, don't you?"

"Well, there's something different about him." You have no idea. "When I first got here I had this plan: no boyfriends until college. I move too often. But when I met him, he was different. I can't explain it."

"Well, he really likes you too. I'm his twin, I should know." I winked at her.

Lydia starts talking before Allison could reply, "I'll tell you what to do. When's he coming over?"

"Right after school."

As if on cue, the bell rings and our classmates start pouring out of their last classes. "Sorry ladies, I gotta go. Have fun Allison, but don't get pregnant, I'm too young to be an aunt." I wiggle my eyebrows then head out the door. 

As I walk out the building a hand grabs my arm, I look over and follow the hand up to see a very sick looking Derek. "What are you doing here? You look like shit!"

Derek glares, "Where's your brother?"

"I don't know," I look up, glancing around and spot Stiles in his jeep pulling out of his spot. I drag Derek over making Stiles slam on his breaks in shock, quickly getting out of his car. That's when Scott notices the commotion and makes his way over.

Before Stiles or Scott can say anything Derek gasps out, "I was shot."

I'm practically holding Derek up at this point and I am struggling under his weight. Scott grabs his other arm helping me carry Derek. "Why aren't you healing?" He asks.

"I can't. It was a different kind of bullet." 

Scott then releases a breath, "Wait a second. That's what she meant when she said 48 hours."

Derek's eyes then started glowing blue and he sucks in a breath, clearly in a lot of pain. "What are you doing? Stop that." Scott says when he sees what is happening.

I reach over and whack the back of Scott's head, "What is wrong with you? He wouldn't be doing that if he could control it. Derek's not an idiot!" 

Students start blaring their horns as some step out of their cars, annoyed by the hold-up. "We have to get him in the car." I breathe out, still struggling under his weight.

"Him? My Jeep? No way."

I quickly give Stiles a death stare as he reluctantly agrees. As soon as he is in the passenger seat Stiles gets in the driver's side. I look at Derek and awkwardly apologize as I go to climb over him so I can get in the back seat. 

Before we can take off Derek stops Scott, "I need you to find the same kind of bullet. I have to know what they used."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"She's an Argent. She's with them..."

"Why should I help you?"

"Scott!" I scold as I stick my head in between the two front seats and glare at my brother. 

"Because you need me," Derek says. 

"Fine. I'll try. Now get him out of here."

*_*_*_*_*_*

Sitting in the car with Stiles and Derek I quickly text Scott, Did you find it yet? I keep glancing at Derek. He looks like he's getting worse and it's making me nervous. My phone beeps alerting me of a text, "Scott says he needs more time."

Stiles sighs then looks over to Derek who is clutching his arm in pain, "Try not to bleed out on my seats. We're almost there." 

"Almost where?" Derek questions as I knit my eyebrows together. 

"Your house." Stiles deadpans.

"No. You can't take me there."

"I can't take you to your house?"

"Not when I can't protect myself."

"You know, that actually makes sense." I nod my head thoughtfully as Stiles glares at me in the rearview mirror. He quickly hits the brakes and looks at Derek, "What happens if Scott doesn't find your magic bullet? Are you dying?"

"Not yet. I have a last resort." Derek then pulls up his sleeve revealing the gunshot wound. It has stopped bleeding but the veins surrounding it are dark making the wound look disgusting. I scrunch my face up and look away from the wound. 

"What is that?" Stiles asks, also looking disgusted. "Is that contagious? Maybe you should just get out." I reach over to punch Stiles in the arm and he quickly backs away from me throwing a glare over his shoulder. 

Derek then weakly spoke up, "Start the car. Now."

"I don't think you should be giving orders the way you look. In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your werewolf ass out to the middle of the road and leave you for dead." 

My mouth hung open at Stiles' words. I get that Derek isn't the nicest person to deal with but he could be a lot worse considering my brother, Stiles, and I got him arrested. Plus he has told Scott more about being a werewolf then Stiles and I ever could.

I went to punch Stiles again but before I could Derek spoke up, "Start the car or I'm going to rip your throat out with my teeth."

"Ha." Derek quickly glanced at me but then focused back on Stiles staring at him until he started the car. 

*_*_*_*_*_*

As we start moving again I lean back in the seat and text Scott for a second time, Derek is not looking good. When he doesn't answer after 10 minutes I text again, call me. After another few minutes, Scott finally calls me. "Finally! What are we supposed to do with him?"

"Take him somewhere. Anywhere."

"Oh of course. Just let me bring him home. He can hide in my closet." I roll my eyes waiting for Scott to answer. Stiles rips the phone from my grasp as I open my mouth to protest. Only for him to hold his hand up as he talks to Scott, "He's starting to smell." 

I can just make out Scott's voice through the phone, "Like what?"

"Like death." Stiles scrunches his face up as he looks at Derek's wound. Derek then glares at Stiles and I give him my best bitch face. 

"Okay. Take him to the animal clinic."

"What about your boss?"

"He's gone by now. Scarlett knows where the spare key is."

Stiles then turns to Derek, "You're not going to believe where he's telling me to take you."

Without answering Derek yanks the phone out of Stiles' hand, "Did you find it?"

The phone is now farther away from me so I can't hear what Scott says but soon Derek continues, "You don't find it, I'm dead," there was a quick pause. "Then think about this, the Alpha called you out against your will. He's going to do it again. And next time you either kill with him or you get killed. You need me. Find the bullet." 

Derek hangs up and hands the phone back to me. Stiles then takes a breath as he starts the jeep back up and heads to the animal clinic.

*_*_*_*_*_*

Stiles parks outside of the animal clinic and I quickly find the hidden key to unlock the door. Once we are inside the examining room I got a text from Scott. I look up at Derek, "Does northern blue monkshood mean anything to you?"

When the words leave my mouth Derek opens his eyes and sighs, "It's a rare form of Wolfsbane. He has to bring me the bullet." 

I quickly text Scott telling him as Stiles asks, "Why?"

Derek replies rather bluntly, "Because, without it, I'm dead."

After I heard those words and saw how bad Derek was looking I quickly sent out another text, need you here now. 

I looked up from my phone, pacing back and forth waiting for Scott to either show up or text me back. Derek slowly pulled his shirt off and despite his gross wound I couldn't help looking at his abs. 

He was definitely fit and I was trying really hard to focus on anything but his defined stomach. So instead I swallowed and looked at his wound to check just how bad it had gotten.

The veins branch out from open sores while the rest of his arm has turned yellow. The minute Stiles saw the wound words tumbled out of his mouth, "Well, that doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and a good night's sleep couldn't take care of."

I rolled my eyes as Derek replied, his voice strained, "When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me."

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" 

"Please Stiles, I wouldn't be positive either if I was on my deathbed."

Derek gave me a glare as I mumbled out a quick apology. He then pushed himself off from leaning against the container and started speaking, "If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time, last resort."

"Which is?" Stiles asks as I throw the blue-eyed werewolf a questioning look.

Derek is digging through drawers as he speaks then finally stops at one and pulls out an electric bone saw. "You're going to cut off my arm."

*_*_*_*_*_*

Stiles and I stand shocked as Derek walks over to the examination table and puts the saw down. Derek then begins tying a tourniquet around his infected arm as Stiles asks, "What if you bleed to death?"

I keep glancing between the two guys standing in front of me, trying not to panic. "It'll heal. If it works." Derek instantly replies, still trying to tie the tourniquet.

I slowly make my way over to him and help him tie it as he looks up at me shocked that I was helping. Stiles then starts talking again, "I don't know if I can do this."

As I finish the tourniquet Derek speaks up, "Why not?"

"Because of the cutting through flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood."

I bite my lip in thought as Derek questions Stiles, "You faint at the sight of blood?"

"No. But I might at the sight of a chopped off arm."

Derek threateningly steps closer to Stiles, "How about this: either you cut off my arm or I rip off your head."

I look between the two guys praying that Scott arrives soon. "I'm not buying your threats anymore."

I gulp as Derek grabs Stiles' collar before I can say anything Stiles speaks up, clearly nervous, "Okay, bought, sold, I'll do it, I'll do it."

Derek then releases him as he starts gasping, choking and coughing. I rush over to him to help him stand up straight but before I can grab his arm he hunches over and starts throwing up inky black liquid. 

"Holy God, what the hell is that?” Stiles gasped out backing away.

"My body... trying... to heal." Derek is still hunched over and trying to breathe as he speaks. I put my hand on his back and slowly start rubbing between his shoulder blades. He looks up, "We have to do this now."

I help him stand up properly to the best of my ability and bring him towards the table in the center of the room. Stiles mumbles an "Oh God" as he grabs the saw and I hold onto Derek's injured arm.

I cringe as Stiles turns the blade on, I see him close his eyes as he slowly brings the saw down towards Derek's arm. Before it reaches Scott bursts through the door, "What the hell are you doing?"

Stiles and I sigh in relief as he answers for both of us, "You just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." I nod in agreement still standing beside Derek.

"Did you get it?" Derek looks around me. I move slightly to the side as Scott hands the bullet to Derek.

"What are you going to do with it?" I question.

Derek starts to answer but before a complete sentence leaves his mouth he collapses to the floor, the bullet dropping and rolling away. 

"Shit," I crouch on the floor beside Derek shaking his shoulder and trying to get him to wake up. Stiles goes to his other side and tries to help me while Scott goes after the bullet.

"He's not waking up!" Stiles panics as I quietly whisper, "C'mon Derek. Don't die on us."

When Scott calls out that he has the bullet Stiles takes a breath, "Please don't kill me for this." He then pulls his arm back and punches Derek in the face with as much force as possible. 

Derek's eyes flutter open as Stiles staggers backward away from me and the werewolf. Stiles is cradling his hand in pain when Derek speaks up, "give it to me".

Scott once again gives Derek the bullet as I help him to his feet. He then stands at the table and cracks the tip open and pulls out a lighter from his pocket. He holds the flame to the contents inside and sparks fly up as bits of wolfsbane light aflame. 

He then puts the smoldering ashes into his hand and grinds it into his gunshot wound, wincing as he does. Derek drops back to his knees, I grab his arm to slow his fall. With one hand on his arm and the other on his back, Derek opens his mouth revealing his sharpened fangs. 

I suck in a breath but refuse to back away until I know he's alright. "Scarlett," I hear Scott warn but I stay still. 

Dogs in the kennel are barking like crazy and rattling the cages. Before I can ask Derek if he is okay, he tilts his head back one more time and lets out an ear-piercing howl of agony. 

I wince and tilt my head away. As soon as the howl begins, it ends and Derek falls against me, too tired to sit up on his own. The open sores close within seconds, returning to normal. It's deathly quiet for about three seconds, then Stiles pipes up, "That. Was. Awesome."

Slowly Derek's eyes blink open, he leans away from me and pushes himself off the floor. I slowly stand up after him keeping my hands out just in case he falls again. 

"Are you okay?" I wearily ask. 

Derek glances at me then looks towards the boys, "Except for the agonizing pain." 

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a sign of good health." Stiles states.

I slowly allow my hands to drop to my sides as Derek pulls his shirt back on. He seems to be ignoring my concerned gaze. 

Scott then speaks up, "We saved your life. That means you're going to leave us alone. And if you don't I go back to Allison's dad and tell him everything --".

Before he can continue Derek cuts him off, "You're going to trust them? You think they can help you?"

"Why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are."

"I can show you exactly how nice they are."

Scott shares a questioning look between Stiles and myself, I shrug in response. "What do you mean?" Scott finally asks.

Derek and Scott leave as Stiles sighs and brings me home. 

I think about waiting up for Scott but decide against it, he'll tell me what Derek showed him tomorrow. And with that thought, I head to bed for the night.


	5. The Tell

I was sitting on Nate's bed with my history book open in front of me. Nate was downstairs grabbing snacks, "Nate sweetie..." I looked up to see his mom in his doorway, "Hi Mrs. Wilson. Nate's downstairs."

"Thanks, doing homework?" 

"Yeah, history." 

"I'm sure I'll see your mother at the parent-teacher conference tomorrow night." 

'Yeah, she'll be there for Scott and me."

Nate then came up the stairs with a bowl of popcorn and two water bottles. "Hey mom, did you need something."

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm working the night shift today, I had to fill in for Debby." Nate nods as he places the water bottles and popcorn beside me, "Behave you two." She smiles at the two of us then heads off to work.

Nate sighs then sits next to me and closes my history book. "Hey! I need that."

"Take a break, we've been doing homework all night."

"Well sorry that I actually want to do well in school." I roll my eyes playfully.

"Ha ha. You can take a break babe. Let's watch a movie. We're almost done with the homework anyway." I sucked in a breath but nodded and put my school things on the floor. I sat back against his headboard and waited for him to pick out the movie. 

As Nate came to sit beside me, The Other Guys popped up on TV. By the time the movie was done, I was half asleep and decided to head home. 

*_*_*_*_*_*

I'm sitting beside Danny in Chemistry, Jackson who is sitting across from us doesn't look so good. I'm assuming he's freaked out from last night. He won't tell us anything but Lydia stayed home today too.   
I was planning on heading over after school to check on her. 

As soon as class starts I notice that Scott isn't here. I look towards Stiles and he seems to be wondering where my brother is too. I quickly pull out my phone and send him a quick texting asking where he is. 

Mr. Harris speaks up, "Just a friendly reminder: parent-teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a C average are required to attend. I won't name you since the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment. And has anyone seen Scott McCall?"

Mr. Harris looks in my direction, "He left the house with me but I don't know where he is now." Mr. Harris nodded then continued, "Everyone start reading chapter 9. And Mr. Stiliniski try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's Chemistry. Not a coloring book."

Stiles slowly caps his highlighter then leans towards Danny, I glance up listening to their whispered conversation. 

"Danny? Can I ask you a question?”

"No."

"I'm going to anyway. Did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?" Of course, he would ask about Lydia.

Danny sighs, "No"

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Answer is still no."

"Do people know what happened to her and Jackson last night."

Danny looks upset now, "He wouldn't tell me."

"But you're his best friend." Danny just shrugs, trying to get back to the reading. "One more question."

"What?"

"Do you find me attractive?"

Before Danny could answer Stiles leans too far off his chair and falls to the floor. Everyone in the class turning to look at him. Danny and I then glance at each other and shake our heads, finally going back to our reading.

*_*_*_*_*_*

I have my free period, usually, I spend this time with Lydia but since she isn't here I decided to head to the library. Before I headed that way I stopped by my locker, putting some books away. As I shut the door and turned to walk away, I paused.

The hallway was empty but I thought I heard someone. I slowly turned around and frowned when I didn't see anything. When I turned back around Derek Hale was in front of me.

I jumped in surprise and put my hand against my heart, "God, don't do that." I took a deep breath, "What are you doing here?" I glance around as I ask, afraid that someone will see us.

"You're friends with Jackson and Lydia, right?"

"Uhh, yeah." 

"Do you know what happened to them last night? Did they see anything?"

"They didn't tell me anything. Why? Was it the Alpha?"

Derek sighed, "Yes, I'm trying to figure out if they know anything that could help."

"Well, Jackson probably won't say anything. But I'm going to Lydia's after school. I can let you know if she tells me anything."

Derek nods in acknowledgment. 

In the blink of an eye, Derek was gone and once again I was alone in the school hallway. 

I continue on my way to the library without noticing a figure standing at the corner of the hall, watching the interaction between Derek and myself. 

*_*_*_*_*_*

At the end of the school day, Stiles and I headed to Lydia's together. When we got to her house her mom led us in. "You know where her room is darling, you can head up."

"Thanks, Mrs. Martin." I smiled then started leading Stiles towards Lydia's room.

As we walked in Lydia was in bed with her eyes fixed on the ceiling. 

"Hey, Lyds," I announced our presence as we made our way to her bed. "We wanted to make sure you were okay." I kneeled beside her bed as Stiles sat on the edge. 

I smiled at her as she looked between Stiles and me. "I feel faaantaastiiic" She slurred, the medicine clearly getting to her.

I bite my lip trying to hide a smile as I brush her hair out of her face. Stiles glances at the prescription bottle on the nightstand then says, "Bet you can't say I saw Susie sitting in a shoeshine shop five times really fast."

Lydia rises to the challenge as she begins to speak, "I saw Shusie... I shaw... I saw..." 

She begins to trail off, her mood changing instantly. I immediately become worried and lean up to get a better look at her, "What did you see?"

"I saw something."

"What was it?" Stiles then asks, also leaning closer.

"Something." Is the only word that comes out of Lydia's mouth.

"Was it a mountain lion?" Stiles prompts.

"Yeah. A mountain lion." She confirms.

"That's what you definitely saw. Or did the cops tell you it was a mountain lion?"

Lydia nods, "A mountain lion."

I glance at Stiles, both of us knowing that it wasn't a mountain lion.

Stiles reaches over and grabs Mr. Cuddles, a teddy bear I gave Lydia for her 8th birthday, "What's this?" 

"A mountain lion."

Stiles and I both sigh in defeat as he places Mr. Cuddles back down. 

I stand up from my spot on the floor, "I'll be right back." Stiles nods as I head downstairs to get a glass of water and refill Lydia's.

When I walk back in, two glasses of water in hand, Stiles is standing up with Lydia's phone. He glances back at me then gulps, "You need to see this."

I place the glasses down then look at the screen. Staring back at me is a perfectly captured image of a dark and monstrous silhouette standing on two feet with glowing red eyes.

I quickly grab the phone from his hand to get a better look before I can stop myself, I text myself the video and then quickly delete it from her phone. 

I put her phone back on the nightstand and get my phone out, "I'll text it to you. Show Scott when you get the chance. I'm going to stay with her."

Stiles nods then heads out the door, leaving me with a sleeping Lydia. 

*_*_*_*_*_*

I sit in Lydia's room working on homework as Mrs. Martin pops her head in, "Is she still sleeping?" 

"She woke up once to go to the bathroom but fell right back to sleep."

Mrs. Martin nods, worried about her daughter, "I'm heading to the parent-teacher conference, did you want to come with me? You could meet your mother there?"

I bite my lip and look over towards Lydia. "If it's alright with you, could I stay the night?"

"Sure, but you don't need to stay by her side. She's going to be alright, Scarlett." 

I gently smile at her, "I know. But she's my sister. I don't want her to be alone."

Mrs. Martin smiles back, "She's lucky to have you as a friend."

"I'm lucky to have her too." Mrs. Martin then walks out of the room. I quickly pull out my phone to let my mom know that I'm staying with Lydia for the night.

A few moments later a breeze blows my paper, I quickly place my hand over it to stop it from moving and look up to see Derek.

I stand up and grab Derek's wrist dragging him out of the room, "How did you know I was here?"

"You weren't at your house. Did you find anything?"

I sigh, "She's been out of it all day. She keeps saying it was a mountain lion, but Stiles and I found this on her phone." I pulled out my phone and showed him the video, pausing on the Alpha.

He grabs the phone from my hand to study it more closely, he groans in frustration handing it back to me, "Was that it?"

"Yeah, judging by your reaction it doesn't help."

"Not even a little bit."

"I wish there was more I could do." 

"Talk to her when she gets up. Maybe when she's not drugged up she'll be able to answer."

"Sorry Derek, but I'm not going to ask her a bunch of questions when it's clear she doesn't want to remember. She's terrified. If she wants to believe it was a mountain lion, then I'm going to let her believe that. You should leave before she wakes up."

Derek clenched his jaw but didn't say anything else as he left her house, just as quickly as he arrived.

*_*_*_*_*_*

About 10 minutes later Lydia wakes up. She slowly blinks her eyes open then turns to look at me, "What are you doing here?"

"Your mom is letting me stay the night. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

She lazily smiles at me, "I will be. Just a little spooked about last night."

I smile back, "I don't blame you, I would be too. I"m just glad you weren't hurt." 

"Yeah, me too. And thanks for staying, you didn't have too."

"No, but I wanted to," I start standing as I continue to speak, "Let me grab us some food, we can watch chick-flicks and gossip." I head out of the room to grab some popcorn and drinks.

When I get back upstairs Lydia has her movies laid out deciding on which one to watch. Finally, she reaches over and puts in Titanic, laying down beside me. By the end of the movie, the two of us are laying side by side under the blankets sound asleep. My arm carefully draped across Lydia's stomach, nothing but the sound of TV static in the room.


	6. Heart Monitor

Scott and I were just finishing up the grocery shopping. We both had our hands full as we were walking through the parking garage trying to remember where we parked. "Click the alarm, it will be faster than walking in circles."

Scott nods then gently puts the bags on the ground pulling out the keys and setting the car alarm off. While listening for the beep, a bottle of milk rolled out of one of the bags, moving under a car. 

Scott sighs then kneels to grab the milk, feeling blindly under the car. Before he finds anything, the bottle rolls back as milk spurts on the pavement from punctured holes in its side. 

The bottle slowly stops as Scott gets off the ground and makes eye contact with me. "RUN!"

I drop the bags and run, Scott and I moving in different directions. I am so happy I didn't wear heels... After a couple of minutes of running I pause behind a parked SUV. I look through the windows trying to see if it's following me, or if I can find Scott. 

I can feel my heart pounding but can't see or hear anything else. I slowly lean around the car and quietly move around the parking garage keeping a lookout for anything dangerous.

I then start hearing the sound of multiple car alarms. I take off running again, trying to find Scott. I know he has to be close to the cars but far enough away where he won't be found. 

As I run in the direction of the cars, I can just make out the sound of a cell phone ringing. I turn the corner just in time to see Derek reach down and pull my brother out of his hiding spot. 

I take a deep breath as I throw my head back and slowly walk over to them. As I approach, Scott is brushing Derek's hands off of his jacket, "What the hell was that?" Scott is angry.

"Yeah, I would kinda like to know that too," Both boys turn to me.

Then Derek answers, "I said I was going to teach you. I didn't say when."

"You scared the crap out of us."

Derek sniffs the air, "Not yet" he deadpans.

I try to hide a smile, "Was that a joke?"

They both ignore me as Scott continues, "Well, I was fast, right?"

"Not fast enough."

"But the car alarms. That was smart, right?"

"Until your phone rang."

"Look on the bright side, your phone ringing distracted him from me." I brightly smile.

Scott sighs, "Would you just stop? Please?"

Derek then pauses and turns to face my brother, waiting for him to speak. "What happened the other night... Stiles's dad getting hurt. It was my fault. I should have been there to do something. I need you to teach me how to control this."

"I'm what I am because of birth. You were bitten. Teaching someone who was bitten takes time. I'm not even sure I can teach you."

Scott takes a breath, "What do I have to do?"

"Get rid of distractions" Derek grabs Scott, pulling out his phone and turns it around to show the display that says there is a missed call from Allison. "This is why I caught you. You want me to teach you? Get rid of her."

Scott looks shocked and angry, "What? Just because of her family?"

Derek then throws the phone, breaking it. My jaw drops as I look on in shock. "Getting angry? That's your first lesson. Do you want to learn how to control this? How to shift? You do it through anger. By tapping into a primal, animal rage. You can't do that with her around."

Scott has his teeth clenched as he speaks, "I can get angry."

"Not angry enough. This is the only way I can teach you. Can you stay away from her at least until after the full moon?"

"If that's what it takes,"

Derek interrupts him, "Do you want to live? Do you want to protect your friends," He glances at me, "your family? Yes or no?"

"Yes. If you can teach me, I can stay away from her."

I nod, "I'll keep an eye on him."

*_*_*_*_*_*

I was in my room texting Nate when I heard Scott's door slam shut and not even a minute later he screamed. I quickly stood up and rushed through our bathroom and into his room just in time to hear him tell Derek, "You seriously need to stop doing that."

"What happened? Did he talk to you?"

"Woah what? The Alpha? How do you know it's a guy?"

They both ignored me, only sparing me a quick glance. I rolled my eyes, though I should be used to being ignored by now. "Yeah, we had a nice conversation about the weather."

I move out of the bathroom door to sit on Scott's bed as he continues, "No. He didn't talk."

"Did you get anything off of him? An impression?"

"What do you mean?"

"Pretty sure he's talking about your other senses. I mean they are heightened now, use them to your advantage." I state.

Derek nods, "Communication doesn't have to be spoken. What kind of feeling did you get from him?"

Scott pauses to think, "Anger."

"Focused on you?"

"Not me. But definitely anger. I could feel it. Especially when he drew the spiral."

"He drew a spiral?" I questioned, knitting my eyebrows together.

I looked at Derek trying to read his reaction as Scott spoke, "Yeah. In the condensation. What? You have this look like you know what it means."

"It's nothing." Derek brushes off.

Derek goes to open the door. I scoff, "That face says otherwise. You know, you can't ask us to trust you and then just keep things to yourself. Trust is a two-way street."

Derek is adamant, "It doesn't mean anything."

Scott prompts, "You buried your sister under a spiral. What does it mean?"

Derek hesitates, thinking about telling us then answers, "You don't want to know." He then leaves the room as Scott and I glance at each other. I slowly stand up then head back to my room.

*_*_*_*_*_*

I was at lunch talking with Allison and Lydia. Allison was telling us about her history project and The Beast of Gevaudan. "The what of who?" Lydia questions, clearly confused.

"The Beast of Gevaudan. Listen..." Allison then flips through the pages of one of her books and reads, "A quadrupled wolf-like monster prowling the Auvergne and South Dordogne areas of France during the years 1764 to 1767. La Bete killed over 100 people, becoming so infamous that the king, Louis XV, sent one of his best hunters to try to kill it."

"Boring" Lydia states.

"I think it's kinda interesting, but it is obviously fiction. I mean c'mon. A wolf-like monster."

Allison continues reading, "Even the Church eventually declared the monster a messenger of Satan."

"Still boring," Lydia pipes up.

"Cryptozoologists believe it may have been a sub-species of a hoofed predator, possibly Mesonychid,"

"Slipping into a coma bored," I gently elbow Lydia and she purses her lips in response.

"While others believe it was a powerful sorcerer who could shapeshift into a man-eating monster."

"Any of this have anything to do with your family?" Lydia asks.

"Yeah, I'm confused too. Didn't you say this was for your history class?"

Allison smiles then continues to read, "It is believed La Bete was finally trapped and killed by a renowned hunter who claimed his wife and four children were the first to fall prey to the creature. The hunter's name was Argent."

Lydia speaks, unimpressed, "Your ancestors killed a big wolf. So what?"

"Not just a big wolf. Look at this picture. What's it look like to you?"

Allison flips the page, revealing a drawing of the monster to Lydia and me. The beast stands on two legs, enshrouded in mist, with red eyes and sharp claws. The bodies of women and children lie at its feet, looks of pure terror are etched on their faces.

As we study the picture Lydia finally answers Allison's question, "It looks. Like a big. Wolf. See you in History." She then gets up and walks away without another word.

Allison looks at me, "Do you think it looks like just a big wolf?"

I glance at the picture again and sigh, "It looks like a classic werewolf. But Allison, it was obviously just a big wolf, or something similar. I mean these mythological creatures come from our history. Take mermaids, for example, they are really just manatees and dugongs. It's how they got their scientific name Sirenia."

Allison nods, "Yeah, I know. But it's still cool to think that my family had a part in a classic myth like this."

She then goes back to reading her book as I stand up to throw away my unwanted food.

*_*_*_*_*_*

As I was making my way to the library I heard my name get called out. I stopped and looked over my shoulder to see Nate jogging to catch up with me. I smile, "Hey, sorry I haven't been able to spend more time with you. Scott's been going through some stuff and I've been helping him."

"Really? Is it just Scott?"

"Well, Lydia too. With that whole thing with her and Jackson. I've been wanting to make sure she was okay."

"So just Scott and Lydia?"

"Um, yeah?" I raise my eyebrow, "Why? Should there be anything else?"

"I don't know. You tell me." Nate sounds accusing like I did something wrong. 

I stop to think about what I have done in the last few days to see if there is a reason why he would be angry at me, "I'm not following... Did I do something wrong?" 

"Well, I've seen you with a guy that I don't know, twice here at the school." I knit my eyebrows together unsure who he's talking about. "I think he's older. The first time I saw you two together you were both getting into Stiles' jeep. The second time he was talking to you by your locker."

I sigh in realization, "That's nothing, he's Stiles' cousin. I've only seen him a few times, always with other people. Except for that time in the hallway. Wait, are you accusing me of cheating?"

"Well, what did you expect? You're hanging around a guy that I don't know and you're not telling me about it. On top of that, you're being secretive. We haven't hung out in days."

I scoff, "What do I expect? I expect you to trust me! I know I've been M.I.A. the past few days but I just explained why to you. I didn't tell you about Stiles' cousin because he's not important. Don't you dare accuse me of cheating! I would never do that, the thought wouldn't even cross my mind."

I turn to walk away but before I make it far Nate's hand is tugging on my wrist, "Babe, I'm sor--"

I cut him off, "Don't. I don't want to even look at you right now." I yank my hand out of his grasp. After a few steps, I turn back around, "And an 'I'm sorry' isn't going to cut it. For you to even think I would do that..." I trail off as I shake my head then continue down the hall. 

*_*_*_*_*_*

I walk into econ and head to my usual seat beside Stiles. As the other students enter the room coach starts talking, "Sit down. Sit, sit, sit. Lots to cover."

As Scott sits in his usual seat and watches as Stiles goes to sit in between us he speaks up, "No Stiles. Take the seat behind me. Stiles-"

He gets cut off as Allison takes the empty seat behind him. She then leans over to talk to Scott, "Hey, I haven't seen you all day."

"Oh, sorry? I've been super busy."

They continue talking for a little bit as Stiles leans over to tell me about their test with coaches' heart monitor during their free period. Coach then smacks a book on his desk to get the class's attention.   
My head snaps to the front of the room as the coach begins.

"All right, settle down. Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading. Greenberg, put your hand down. Everybody knows you did the reading. How about..." His eyes search the room and land on my brother, "McCall."

I quickly ask, "Which one?" knowing that Scott didn't do the reading. Coach glances at me almost like he forgot I was in this class.

"Uh, Scott. Summarize last night's reading."

Scott hesitates, "I forgot." He looks uncomfortable. 

"Okay, then. Nice work. Because it's not like you're averaging a D in this class. You do know that I can't keep you on the team with a D, McCall?"

He waits for Scott to say something as a few of the students giggle. I turn in my seat throwing a glare over my shoulder at the students. 

Coach continues when there is no answer, "How about you summarize the previous night's reading? No? How about the night before? How about you summarize anything you've ever read? In your entire life."

Scott is getting flustered, I look towards Stiles who has coach's phone out, tracking Scott's heart rate. It's continuing to rise and my only thought is that this is not going to end well. 

"Anything at all. A blog? The back of a cereal box? The adults-only warning on your favorite website." When he still gets no answer the coach continues in disappointment, "Thank you, McCall. Thank you for extinguishing every last flicker of hope I have for your generation. Next practice you start with suicide runs."

The class laughs as Stiles and I keep our eyes locked on the phone. Quickly, Scott's heart rate starts dropping back to normal. Stiles and I glance at each other then look towards Scott to see Allison holding his hand under the desks. 

*_*_*_*_*_*

After class, Stiles and I quickly rush after Scott. When we catch up Stiles speaks, "It's her."

"What do you mean?"

I explain for Stiles, "It's Allison. Do you remember what you told us about the night of the full moon? You were thinking about her. About protecting her."

Scott nods along, still unsure of what we are trying to say.

Stiles continues where I left off, "So remember the first lacrosse game? You said you could hear her voice out on the field."

"Yeah. I did." He nods again.

I take over, explaining, "That's what brought you back so you could score. And then in the locker room, you didn't kill her. At least not like you were trying to kill Stiles that one time. She brings you back."  
Scott pauses as he thinks, "But it's not always true. Because literally every time I'm kissing her or touching her,"

Stiles cuts him off, "That's not the same. When you're doing that you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex. See, you're thinking about sex right now. Aren't you?"

I instantly start shaking my head and rolling my eyes at Scott's dazed expression. He snaps back into reality and apologizes as Stiles continues, "Now when she was holding your hand in class, it was different. I don't think she makes you weak..."

I finish, "We think she actually gives you control. Think of her as an anchor."

Scott nods in understanding, "You mean because I love her."

My eyes slightly widen at his words. Scott himself looks surprised that he said it out loud. "Did I just say that?"

"You just said that," I confirm.

"I love her."

I smile along with Scott though Stiles ruins the moment, "That's great. Moving on," before he can continue Scott speaks up again.

"No, I do. I really do. I think I'm totally in love with her."

"And that's beautiful. Before you go off and write a sonnet can we figure this out? Because you obviously can't be around her all the time."

Finally, Scott focuses, "Okay, what do I do?"

Stiles starts pacing as he thinks. "You're getting an idea, aren't you?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Could this idea get me in trouble?" Scott asks.

"Maybe."

"Is this idea going to cause me physical pain?"

"Definitely."

I bite my lip already hating this idea, even though I don't actually know what it is. Scott and I follow Stiles outside to the parking lot. Nearby is a group of seniors, laughing and smoking by their trucks.   
Stiles pulls Scott to a certain spot, "Over here."

"What are we doing?" I ask, my voice laced with concern.

"You'll see. Stand right here, Scott. Do you have your keys?" Scott takes out his keys, showing Stiles, "Hold them up. Now, whatever happens I want you to think about Allison. Find her voice like you did at the game? Got it?"

Scott nods as I realize what Stiles' plan is. I take a deep breath and let my head fall into my hands. Stiles continues speaking, "Good. Keep holding the keys."

Stiles then walks over to the Senior's truck, takes out his own car keys and drags them along the truck, effectively scratching the paint. Once he finishes and puts his keys away he loudly yells at Scott, "Dude. What do you think you're doing to that truck?"

The seniors turn around to see Scott holding his keys. Scott steps back and tries to hide his keys but fails miserably as the seniors start to make their way over to him. They quickly start beating him up as my hand flies to my mouth and Stiles and I watch the heart monitor. 

Not too much later and Mr. Harris comes around the corner breaking up the fight. The seniors take off leaving Stiles and I looking at the heart monitor and Scott bloody and on the ground.

Scott sits up and turns to Stiles and myself as Stiles shows him the phone. Displayed on the screen is a normal, steady heartbeat.

*_*_*_*_*_*

Scott, Stiles and I sit in the empty Chemistry classroom as Mr. Harris grades papers. I can't believe I got detention. I didn't even do anything. I was just standing there!

Scott speaks, breaking the silence, "Excuse me, sir. I know it's detention and all, but I'm supposed to be at work. And I don't want to get fired."

Harris, of course, ignores him, not caring that he has work. 

Scott then leans over to Stiles, talking about what happened. I choose not to listen and instead continue to draw in my notebook and think about the fight I had with Nate earlier. I still can’t believe he thought I would cheat on him. I’m so angry and hurt, he better come up with a damn good apology.

After a few more minutes of silence, Harris finally speaks up, "All right, You three can go. Out of here."

We quickly grab our things and head out of the building.

*_*_*_*_*_*

I was with Stiles at his place working on homework. I was laying on his bed while he was working at his desk, I was telling him about my argument with Nate, "Do you think it's stupid, that I'm angry with him?"

"Not at all, I would be angry too if someone accused me of cheating."

I nodded my head and bit my lip, unconvinced that I had a reason to be mad. "I feel stupid for being mad at him. I mean, I'm pissed he jumped to conclusions but I also understand feeling jealous."

"Scar," Stiles sighed. He stood up and walked towards his bed sitting beside me, he slowly placed his hand on my shoulder, "You have the right to be angry that he accused you of cheating. That's more than just being jealous. And anyone who knows you knows that you would never do that. Your feelings are valid." 

I slowly smiled then sat up pulling Stiles into a tight hug. His arms wrapped around my waist as I whispered, "Thanks, you always know what to say."

Before he could say anything back his bedroom door burst open and the two of us sprung apart. 

"Sorry... Am I interrupting something?" Scott asks looking between us.

"Uh no. What do you need?" Stiles gulps, rubbing his hands on his jeans.

*_*_*_*_*_*

As the three of us arrive at the school and get out of the jeep Stiles speaks, "this is a terrible idea."

"Couldn't agree more..." I mumble.

"Are we seriously going to do this?"

"Can either of you think of something better?" Scotts asks with just a small glimmer of hope in his brown eyes.

"Personally, I'm a big fan of ignoring a problem and hoping it goes away," Stiles replies as I just shake my head.

"Just make sure we can get inside."

Stiles then yanks out a pair of bolt cutters just as a pair of headlights approach. Derek's Camaro parks in a nearby space, he kills the engine and steps out from behind the wheel. As the three of us approach him Scott asks, "Where's my boss?"

"In the back." Derek walks over pulling the door open allowing us to look inside. Deaton is bound, gagged, and blindfolded. "Comfy." I deadpan and put my hands on my hips. 

I turn to look at Scott and Stiles, "I'm going to wait out here, the school is creepy at night."

As the two brunettes make their way over to the dark, empty school Derek turns to me, "Where are they going?"

I sigh, "You said that Scott is linked with the Alpha. He wants to see if you're right." I pause, "You'll understand in a minute."

As Derek and I wait outside, standing by his car we hear a very pathetic attempt at a howl ringing over the PA system. Derek slowly moves his eyes away from Deaton and locks them on the school, "You gotta be kidding me..." 

A few moments later a powerful howl blasts through the PA system, my jaw drops, impressed that he could actually do it. Derek looks impressed but definitely not happy. 

He turns to look at me with a clenched jaw as I raise my hands, "Don't look at me"

The moment Scott and Stiles step out of the school Derek speaks, "I'm going to kill the two of you myself. Are you trying to attract the entire state to this school?"

"I didn't know it would be that loud" Scott tries to defend.

"It was loud. And it was awesome." Stiles says, clearly happy with the howl.

"I said it was a bad idea but nobody ever listens to Scarlett," I cross my arms, looking towards the three guys standing in front of me. 

Scott's eyes linger on Derek's car. Derek and I follow his eyes and see that Deaton is now missing, "What did you do with him?"

"We didn't do anything," Derek replies.

He doesn't get the chance to continue because the next moment he jerks forward. Blood spurts from his mouth as he rises into the air, held aloft by something dark and large. 

I am frozen in place looking to my right. Stiles then pulls my hand as we all stumble away from Derek and the Alpha. We watch in horror as Derek's body is thrown and slams into the brick wall of the school.

Tripping over our feet we race to the school. The two boys let me in before them, then they quickly yank the double doors shut. Holding them closed, we try to catch our breath as a shadow with glowing red eyes emerges from where we were just standing.


	7. Night School

As soon as the doors were slammed shut Scott started to yell in a panic, "Lock it, Lock it!"

"Do I look like I have a key?" Stiles instantly replied.

"Grab something!"

"What?" Stiles is now yelling back. I can't think straight as I'm pacing the hall behind them. The only thoughts running through my mind are about Derek, who is probably now dead, and how we are next. We are trapped in this creepy ass school with no plan and a killer Alpha werewolf out for blood. 

"Anything" Scott hisses.

As the two boys quiet down I finally stop pacing and look, "No, Stiles, don't..." Before Scott could finish his sentence, Stiles opens the door and runs out as quickly as he can. I rush to the door, eyes wide and mouth open. Stiles rushes to grab the bolt cutters and quickly starts to make his way back to the school. A dark, ominous creature charging after him.

Stiles makes it back just in time. I step back so he and Scott can quickly place the bolt cutters into the bars of the door, using it as a makeshift lock. We slowly back away and head into a classroom.

The minute the door is shut, "The desk!" I exclaim as the two boys move to push the teacher's desk in front of the door. Only for the desk to make a loud squeal that has us all flinching. "Stop, stop!" Stiles rushes out.

We took a breath then Stiles started whispering, "The door's not going to keep it out." Scott and I nod in agreement as Stiles continues speaking, "It's your boss."

"What?" Scott asks.

I finally speak up, "Deaton is the Alpha."

"No" Scott tries to argue but before he can continue, I interrupt.

"Yes. He disappears and that thing," I throw my hand in the direction of the windows, "shows up ten seconds later to toss poor Derek twenty feet through the air. That's not convenient timing?"

"It's not him." Scott continues to argue.

I immediately roll my eyes and shake my head, "He killed Derek."

"Derek's not dead. He can't be dead."

Stiles then starts arguing with Scott, "Blood spurted out of his mouth. That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead. We're next."

"Okay... Just... What do we do?" Scott finally says, clearly upset.

I sigh as Stiles talks, "we get to my jeep. We get out of here. You seriously think about quitting your job. Good?" He looks between my brother and I as he talks.

We both nod, then the three of us turn towards the window to see if we can spot the Alpha anywhere. "The windows won't open, we're going to have to break the glass and then run really fast." 

The boys sigh at my statement but not being able to think of another plan, they start searching the classroom for something to break the window with. As I'm keeping watch from the window, I notice something is wrong, "Hey Stiles. What's wrong with the hood of your jeep? Was it like that before?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong."

"It's bent." I turn my head to look him in the eyes.

"You mean dented?"

Scott looks out the window then confirms, "No, she means bent."

Stiles then walks back to the window to look at his jeep, "What the hell happened to my..."

Glass explodes above our heads, effectively cutting off Stiles' sentence. We all scream and drop to the floor to avoid getting cut by the glass, I feel someone pull me into them to help shield my head and body from the sharp shards.

When the room is quiet again we slowly lift our heads up to see what had caused the glass to break. On the opposite side of the room were broken glass and the jeep's battery.

I then glanced at Stiles who was sitting next to me with his arms still wrapped around my body. When he noticed my gaze he awkwardly scooted away and coughed, "Uh, are you alright?"

I swallowed before answering, "Yeah I'm good. Thanks." I attempted to smile, "Are you?"

He nodded. I then turned to look at Scott checking on him, but his eyes were still frozen on the car battery, though Stiles and I both know he heard our whispered conversation. 

Stiles decided now was a good time to stand up, but before he could fully get off the ground Scott spoke, "Don't. He could be right outside."

"He is right outside." 

"Just let me take a look." Scott slowly lifted his head and glanced out the window. 

"Anything?" I question.

Scott shook his head, "So... Move now?"

He then nodded in agreement as the three of us stood up and scrambled to get out of the classroom.

*_*_*_*_*_*

As we slip into the hall, we nervously start drifting forward unsure of where to go. "We need to go somewhere without windows... Or at least fewer windows." Stiles speaks up in a hushed whisper. 

Scott paused for a brief moment coming to a realization, "The locker room."

We then quickly rushed to the boys' locker room and hurried inside. As we were trying to think about what to do Scott spoke to Stiles, "Call your dad." 

"And tell him what?"

"Anything. There's a gas leak, a fire, whatever. If that thing sees the parking lot filled with police cars it'll take off."

"What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight including my dad?"

"They have guns."

"Scott... Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane-laced bullet to even slow him down. We can't put anyone else at risk. Especially Sheriff Stiliniski. We have to find another way."

"What about Derek's car?" Scott asks.

Stiles and I nod as he speaks, "That could work. We go out. Grab the keys from his body. Take his car."

"And him," I say quickly. As both boys turned to look at me I continue, "We can't just leave him out there!"

"Fine, whatever." Stiles rolls his eyes.

As Stiles heads for the locker room door Scott stops him, "I heard something." As we all stop to listen we see a shadow pass by the mottled glass window of the door. "Hide." Scott quickly whispers just loud enough for us to hear.

We all glanced around trying to find a hiding spot but there is none. Before any of us can think about it any longer Stiles reaches for a locker opening the door and stepping inside to hide.

Scott and I both follow Stiles into separate lockers of our own. I try and hold my breath as I look through the vents of the locker trying to see what is happening.

A large dark object walks past the locker I am in, moving towards the lockers Scott and Stiles are hiding inside. The locker beside mine, the one Scott is in, is opened and I hear a scream of surprise. Stiles and I both stumble out of our respective lockers to see a janitor standing in front of Scott's open locker.

Scott tries to get the janitor to be quiet but all the guy replies with is, "Quiet, my ass. Are you three trying to kill me?"

The janitor then grabs both boys by the shoulder and gestures for me to follow, "All three of you get out."

"Just listen to us for half a second, okay?" Stiles tries to speak.

"No, not okay! Get the hell out of here! Right now!"

The locker door slams shut on the three of us as soon as he pushes us out into the dark hallway. Not even a minute later the janitor's face slams back into the door. 

Scott grabs at the door as Stiles and I both grab his arms pulling him away. Finally, the three of us take off running down the corridor to try and get away from the Alpha. 

We quickly race through the empty school halls and head for an exit. As we reach the door and try to burst through, something stops us. Scott peers at the door, that will only open an inch, to see a dumpster in the way. 

"The bastard pushed it in front of the doors to trap us in!" I clench my teeth as I run my hand through my brown hair. The boys start arguing but I can't focus. I'm trying to control my breathing, knowing that I am on the verge of a panic attack. Breathe Scarlett, just breathe.

My mind is racing as I take deep breaths. I shake out my arms and start counting to 10, a technique that I’ve used since my dad left and I started having panic attacks. 

When they stop arguing we head down the hall trying to find a way out or at least a place to hide. But as we make our way down the corridor Scott stops and looks out one of the windows. On the roof across from us, a large figure crouches in the darkness, red glowing eyes staring directly at us. 

We all start running, nearly tripping over each other's feet. The Alpha is chasing after us when all of a sudden glass shatters behind us as the Alpha crashes through the window. 

I quickly race down the hallway to my right, heading for the library. As I reach the doors I take a moment to breathe, not hearing anything chasing me anymore. As I stop I turn around to face the boys and whisper under my breath, "Fuck."

Scott and Stiles are no longer with me. I am all alone in the creepy-ass school with a killer werewolf. I quietly groan as I lean against the wall, tears brimming my eyes.

*_*_*_*_*_*

I take in two big breaths as I try to steady my heartbeat once more. I rub my eyes refusing to cry. "Okay Scarlett, think. We talked about going someplace without a lot of windows. We tried the locker room and that was a complete fail.”

"Where else in this school is there next to no windows..." I pause before I mumble out, "The basement. Great, never mind exploring the creepy empty hallways now I need to go to the even creepier basement. And I’m alone."

I take one last deep breath as I poke my head out of the library searching for any movement or sound. When I see and hear nothing I step out and slowly make my way down the hall.

Trying to decide which way was the best to head down to the basement, I headed towards the main lobby thinking it would be the safest route.

As I finally make it to the lobby I spot Allison, Nate, Scott, and Stiles all standing together. Relief fills me as I realize that I am no longer alone. But I don't get the chance to enjoy the moment for too long, realizing that more people are now in danger, and one of those people is my boyfriend.

When they notice me Scott rushes over to give me a hug, "Thank god, you're alright." He whispers in my ear as I nod. As we break apart Nate quickly takes his place.

"Babe, I know you're mad at me but please stop ignoring me."

Before I say anything Allison's phone rings. Jackson and Lydia hurry around the corner and Lydia speaks, "Finally. Can we go now?"

But once again, before any of us get the chance to speak, an odd rumbling is heard above us. "Run," Scott says. We all quickly move out of the way, the ceiling panels behind us burst as something falls through. 

*_*_*_*_*_*

As we make it to the cafeteria everyone but Stiles and I start piling tables and chairs in front of the doors. "Scott, wait. Not here." Stiles starts saying, but no one is listening.

Scott speaks to Jackson and Nate, "The vending machine. Help me push it in front of the door."

"What was that? Scott, what was that?" Allison rushes out in a panic.

Lydia is also panicking as she asks, "What happened to the ceiling?"

No one answers as Scott screams, "Just help me!"

Stiles and I keep glancing between the group of scared teenagers and the wall filled with windows. Stiles tries to get their attention again but fails.

Finally, I yell to get everyone's attention, "GUYS!" They turn to face Stiles and me, "Great, nice job. Now, what do you think we should do about the twenty-foot wall of windows." Stiles and I both move our hands to indicate the windows to our left.

Allison speaks up, "Can someone please explain what's going on? I'm freaking out here and I'd at least like to know why."

Scott doesn't even look at her, unsure of how to respond. I bite my lip and look outside. Stiles decides to answer, "Someone killed the janitor."

"What?" Lydia screeches.

"The janitor's dead." Stiles once again states.

Allison, in full panic mode, turns to Scott, "What's he talking about? Is this a joke?"

Scott shakes his head as I gulp. Jackson speaks for the first time, asking a question we don't know the answer to, "Who killed him?"

Lydia starts pacing as she speaks, "No. This was supposed to be over. The mountain lion," she gets cut off by Jackson.

"Don't you get it? That wasn't a mountain lion." This time Jackson gets interrupted as Allison starts questioning Scott again.

"Who is it? What does he want?"

"Why does everyone always think a murderer is a guy? Girls can be murderers too." Everyone stares at me in disbelief as I speak, "Right, sorry. Now’s not the time." I put my hands up and pull my lips into a thin line waiting for someone else to speak.

Allison breaks the awkward silence once more by questioning, "What's happening? Scott?"

He sighs, "I don't know, it's just... If we go out there, he's going to kill us."

Nate's eyes nearly bulge out of his head, "Us? Kill us? Who is it?" His eyes turn to meet me, all I can do is shrug and shake my head.

Scott finally answers, "Derek. It's Derek Hale."

All eyes turn to him in shock. Especially mine and Stiles'. My mouth flaps open, I quickly close it seething in anger that Scott would blame him. 

Jackson then asks, "Derek killed the janitor?"

"You're sure?" Allison asks for a confirmation.

Scott nods, "I saw him. He killed all of them, starting with his own sister. He killed the bus driver and the guy in the video store. It's been Derek the whole time. He's in here with us. And If we don't get out, he's going to kill us too."

As we all take a breath thinking about what Scott just said Jackson turns to Stiles, "Call the cops."

"No." He replies instantly. 

Nate then questions him, "What do you mean no?"

Stiles looks between the two lacrosse players, "I mean no. Want to hear it in Spanish? No. Derek killed three people. We don't know what he's armed with."

Jackson argues, "Your dad is armed with an entire Sheriff's Department. Call him."

Before Stiles can reply, Lydia takes out her phone, "I'm calling. Yes, we're at Beacon Hills High School. We're trapped in here and we need you to..." She pauses in shock then pulls her phone away. "She hung up on me."

"The police hung up on you?" Allison questions, also shocked.

Lydia nods, "She said they got a tip warning them there would be prank calls about a break-in at the high school. She said if I called again they would trace my phone and have me arrested."

"Then call again." Nate urges.

"They won't trace a cell phone. They'll send a car to your house before they send someone here." Stiles says.

The girls start interrogating Scott asking him questions about Derek that he doesn't have the answers too. 

Stiles gets in between Scott and Allison when the discussion turns a little heated. "Okay, everybody just ease back on the throttle, alright?"

Scott, Stiles, and I move away from the others to talk quietly. "Throwing Derek under the bus? Nicely done." I say sarcastically.

"I didn't know what to say. I had to say something. And if he's dead, it doesn't matter. Except if he's not..." His voice trails off as he thinks about Allison, "Oh God. I totally bit her head off.   
I roll my eyes as Stiles addresses Scott, "And she'll get over it. We have bigger things to deal with. Like getting out of here alive."


	8. Night of Fear

Scott, Stiles, and I move away from the others to talk quietly. "Throwing Derek under the bus? Nicely done." I say sarcastically.

"I didn't know what to say. I had to say something. And if he's dead, it doesn't matter. Except if he's not..." His voice trails off as he thinks about Allison, "Oh God. I totally bit her head off.

I roll my eyes as Stiles addresses Scott, "And she'll get over it. We have bigger things to deal with. Like getting out of here alive."

"But we are alive. And it could have already killed us. It's like it's cornering us." Scott replies.

"So what? This is a game for it? We're mice and he's the cat? Lovely." I state as I run a hand through my hair.

Scott sighs, "Derek says it wants revenge."

"Against who?"

"I don't know. Allison's family?"

Stiles comes to a realization as he speaks, "Maybe that's what the text was about. I mean, someone had to send it."

Jackson calls out to us before we get a chance to speak up about the theory, "Okay, assheads." Lydia and Nate both glare at him when he calls me the name. "New plan. Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?"

No one speaks to disagree as Scott looks towards Stiles and quietly tells him, "He's right. Tell him the truth if you have to. Just call him."

Stiles looks visibly upset, "I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive."

I lay my hand on his arm to give him some sort of comfort, totally oblivious to the death glare Nate is giving Stiles. As I open my mouth to speak Jackson charges past the others, "That's it. Give me your phone."

He spins Stiles around, effectively knocking my hand off of his arm. Jackson reaches for his phone in his pocket but before he can grab it Stiles reels back and punches Jackson, sending him sprawling to the floor.

Allison rushes to help him, "Are you okay? Jackson?"

At the same time, I smile and turn towards Stiles, "Nice punch."

Stiles reaches into his pocket as Lydia and Allison help Jackson up. He pulls out his phone and calls his dad, "Dad? Hey, it's me... and it's your voicemail. Um... I need you to call me back. Like right now,"  
Stiles is cut off by something slamming against the door making Lydia scream. He quickly starts speaking again, "We're at the school, dad. We're at the school."

He quickly hangs up as another bang is heard at the doors. A stack of chairs tumbles down as the barricade starts falling apart. 

We slowly start backing away, "The kitchen. The door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell." Stiles speaks up.

"Which only leads up." Scott points out.

"Yeah well, up is better than here," I reply.

Another loud boom comes from the door as the Alpha tries to make his way inside. We all bolt to the kitchen, making our escape.

*_*_*_*_*_*

As the seven of us run from the cafeteria we sprint down the empty halls and end up inside of Mr. Harris' Chemistry classroom. Once the door is closed we all press to the wall trying to catch our breath.   
Scott is the closest to the door, he slowly leans away from the wall. The creature slowly walks by the room stopping for a fraction of a second, steam from its breath covers the window. Then it walks away, the sound of its heavy footprints moving down the corridor. 

We all collectively let out a breath, but no one moves. Scott whispers, breaking the silence, "Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?"

"Five if somebody squeezes onto someone's lap."

"Five? Nate and I barely fit in the back.” Allison exclaims, “One more person definitely wouldn't. And that would mean two people are left behind."

"It doesn't matter. There's no getting out without drawing attention." Stiles stops the argument.

There is a steel door just past the teacher's desk that Scott is eyeing, "What about this? It leads to the roof. We could go down the fire escape to the parking lot in seconds."

Stiles points to the door and states the obvious, "But that's a deadbolt."

"The janitor has a key."

"You mean his body has a key," I say wearily from my position between Nate and Lydia. 

"I can get it," Scott says confidently. Then he whispers something to Stiles making sure the rest of us can't hear. "I'm getting the key." 

"Are you serious?" Allison and I speak in unison.

"It's the best plan. Someone has to get the key if we want to get out of here."

"You can't go out there unarmed," Allison replies.

Scott looks around then grabs the pointer from the chalkboard, gripping it like a baseball bat. It bends when it moves fast. We all look at him like he's grown a second head. "It's better than nothing," He tries to defend.

"There's got to be something else," Stiles speaks.

"There is," I follow Lydia's eyes, she's looking at the chemical cabinet. "In there is everything you need to make a self-igniting Molotov Cocktail." We all give her questioning looks.

"What? I read it somewhere."

Jackson quickly shoves his elbow through the glass. Moments later chemicals are spread out on the teacher's desk as Lydia pours one bottle in a mixture in a glass beaker. 

"Jackson, hand me the sulfuric acid."

He turns each bottle, looking for the right one, then hands one to Lydia as she pours the correct amount into the mixture. 

As Lydia is making the firebomb Allison and Scott are talking about what he's about to do. I understand Allison's panic, Scott is my brother and he's about to go out on his own to face a killer. The one thing I know that she doesn't is that Scott is a werewolf.

Though that makes me feel slightly better, I also know that it's not just some random psychotic murderer in the school with us. It's a psychotic Alpha werewolf murderer. 

Lydia hands the completed firebomb to my twin as he turns to move the chair from under the door handle. Allison is begging my brother to stay. All Scott does is look to the group, "Lock the door behind me."

*_*_*_*_*_*

The six of us left in the Chemistry class sit lined up against the wall, watching the door. Allison starts speaking, "I don't get this. I don't get why he's out there, why he left and... I can't... I can't stop shaking. My hands," Jackson interrupts, trying to comfort her.

"It's going to be okay."

Allison looks at me, "How could you just let your brother go out there like that?"

My eyes slightly widened at her accusing tone, "He would have gone no matter what I said. Plus I trust my brother. He'll be fine."

"You're not even worried about him. How are you okay?"

I clench my teeth, "I am worried about him. I'm just better at hiding it than you."

Lydia looks at me, shocked by how harsh my words came across; I have always been the nicer one out of the two of us so whenever I get an attitude she knows I’m really pissed off. But I didn't care anymore. It's been a horrible night and I just want to go to bed. 

Nate gently tugged on my hand and when I turned to look at him he nodded towards the corner of the room, indicating that he wanted to talk. We both stood up and walked away from the group.  
"I know you're worried, but Scott won't let anything happen to you. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Nate-"

"I know you're upset with me. And you have every right to be. But I am so sorry that I accused you of cheating. I know you would never do that, my jealousy just took over. I know that isn't an excuse but I truly am sorry."

My heart feels like it’s about to be ripped from my chest as I debate if I should forgive him or not. Part of me feels he doesn’t deserve my forgiveness yet but a bigger part of me doesn’t want to risk throwing our relationship away. What we have is something good, and I do love him, with my whole heart. 

Finally I sigh, "I'm not going to lie, I'm still upset. But I forgive you. I hate the fact that you jumped to conclusions but I understand being insecure and jealous."

"I love you, Scarlett. I promise I won't ever be that stupid again."

I attempted a smile, "I love you too. And I'm going to hold you to that promise."

The minute I finished speaking a loud noise was heard coming from somewhere in the school. All of our heads turned to look out the door, except for Jackson who fell to his knees in pain. Allison and Lydia, who were closest to Jackson, help him up, "I'm fine. Seriously, I'm okay." He brushes the two girls off.

"That didn't sound okay at all," Allison says glancing worriedly between him and the door. 

Something catches Stiles' eye, "What's that on the back of your neck?"

Jackson pulls away so we can't see his neck. "I said I'm fine," He snaps.

Lydia approaches Jackson, "It's been there for days and he won't tell me what happened-"

She gets cut off by Jackson, "As if you actually care."

I glare at him as Stiles steps in between the couple, "Can we not argue for half a second here?"

"Where's Scott? He should be back by now." Allison questions.

We all turn to the door. We can just make out a dark silhouette on the other side. Then we hear something snap.

Allison and I rush to the door, "Scott?" I question.

"Scott? What are you doing?" Allison asks right after me.

The person in the hall starts moving away from the door.

"Where's he going?" Lydia asks us.

Allison then starts panicking once again. She's calling out for my brother and pounding on the door. Until Lydia stops her, "Stop, stop! Do you hear that? Listen."

We all pause to listen, we could just make out the sound of sirens coming to our rescue. It was the best sound I heard all night. The six of us quickly rushed to the windows to see the police rush into the parking lot.

*_*_*_*_*_*

Once we are out of the school, Sheriff Stilinski pulls Scott, Stiles and I to the side to talk. "You're sure it was Derek Hale?" The sheriff questions.

Scott nods, then the sheriff turns to Stiles and me for confirmation. "I saw him too," Stiles replies.

Still uncomfortable with throwing Derek under the bus, I take a breath and answer, "I got separated from Scott and Stiles at one point. I didn't see anything." I gulp and look at my feet.

Scott speaks up, bringing the attention away from me, "What about the janitor?"

"We're still looking for him."

"You looked under the bleachers? Under them?"

"There was nothing there, Scott. We pulled out the bleachers just like you asked."

"I'm not making this up."

"And I believe you. I do." Sheriff Stilinski gently tells Scott.

"No, you don't. You have that look. Like you feel bad for me. Like you want to believe me. But I know you don't."

I grabbed Scott's hand trying my best to comfort him without words. 

"I hear you. And we're going to look over the whole school, I promise."

A deputy calls out to the Sheriff, "We need you here."

"Stay. All three of you."

When he walked away Scott turned to me, "Why didn't you say you saw Derek too?"

"I'm just not comfortable saying he murdered a bunch of people. I mean if he's alive he's going to be a wanted killer. And if he's dead, he's going to be remembered as a killer." Scott nods understanding my reasoning.

Stiles smiled trying to think something more positive, "Just think of this instead, we survived. We outlasted the Alpha. That's good, right? Being alive?"

Scott shakes his head, sitting down on the school steps, Stiles and I following after him. I was in between the two boys and rested my head on Scott's shoulder, exhausted from the night's events. "We were in the Chemistry room and it walked right by us. You don't think it heard us? You don't think it knew exactly where we were?" Scott asks us.

"Then why are we still alive?" I whisper.

"Because it wants me in its pack. But I think first I have to get rid of my old pack."

I lift my head off of his shoulder and raise my eyebrow as Stiles asks, "What old pack?"

"The two of you. Allison. Jackson, Lydia, and Nate."

As I start to understand I shove my head into my hands, "The Alpha doesn't want to kill us."

"He wants me to do it."

Stiles and I remain silent at the thought. Scott continues, "That's not the worst part."

Once again I turn to raise my eyebrow at Scott and Stiles asks the same question that's on my mind, "How in the holy hell is that not the worst part?"

"Because when he made me shift... I wanted to do it. I wanted to kill all of you."

We sit in silence for a minute as Scott glances past the officers, spotting someone. Looking up and following his eyesight I see Dr. Deaton, Scott's boss, getting checked out by an EMT. Scott gets up to talk to him. Stiles and I follow behind but stay far enough away to give them some privacy. As Sheriff Stilinksi moves Scott away from Deaton he spots Allison and makes his way to her. Stiles and I stay in our spot waiting for him to come back. 

When he reaches us he looks miserable, "She broke up with me."

"Oh, Scotty..." I rub his arm gently but can't think of anything else to do to offer him comfort. 

Not too long later Sheriff Stilinski gives Scott and I a ride home. As soon as the door opens my mom pulls us into a hug. "We're alright mom." I tiredly smile as we pull away.

Scott attempts a smile, says I love you and then heads up to his room.

"Is he okay?" my mom's eyes follow him up the stairs.

"Allison just broke up with him. And it was already a long night before that."

My mom sighs but nods, "Head up to bed. I love you." She kisses me on the forehead then gently pushes me to the stairs. I say I love you over my shoulders and head to my room.

I don't even bother changing as I throw myself on to my bed and drift off to sleep.


	9. Lunatic

After a long weekend of spending time with the girls and Nate, school was finally starting again. I got dressed in a black long-sleeve cold-shoulder crop-top, a high-waisted plaid skirt and black heels. As I was finishing putting on my makeup I could hear my mom talking to Scott, "This isn't just about what happened at the school, is it? It's Allison, right? You want to talk about it?"

"Not with you."

"Hey, I've been through a few breakups myself. Disastrous ones actually."

"I don't care about your breakups. And I'm getting her back." He then slams the door to the bathroom ending the conversation.

I hear my mom sigh as she walks out of his room. I stand up to meet her in the hall. "Don't worry about him, he's not talking to me about it either."

"Thanks, Scarlett. I just wish he would talk to me." She pauses to think, "You would talk to me if you and Nate broke up, right?"

I smiled gently, "Of course. But that's not going to happen."

She smiled back then made her way downstairs. I followed after her a few minutes later.

*_*_*_*_*_*

Lydia and I arrive at school together and wait for Allison at our lockers. As soon as she's with us we make our way to class. "It's just weird. Everyone's talking about what happened the other night. And nobody knows it was us." Allison speaks.

"Thank you protection of minors." Lydia says at the same time I say, "Thank God for that."

"Do you girls think I made the wrong decision?" Allison asks.

Lydia speaks before I can, "About that jacket with that shirt? Absolutely."

"You know what I mean."

Again before I can say anything, Lydia speaks, "Hello, Scott locked us in a classroom and left us for dead. He's lucky we're not pressing charges or making him pay our therapy bills." She pauses then glances at me, "Sorry."

I just shake my head then answer, "He was trying to protect us. Maybe not in the best way but his heart was in the right place. And I don't think you're making a mistake. You have to do what feels right to you. No one but you can make that decision. Just try to be friends with him again before you date."

*_*_*_*_*_*

Allison and I sat next to each other in the exam room, Stiles was a little ways ahead of us and Scott next to him. As the test got passed back, Mr. Harris started speaking, "You have 45 minutes to complete the test. 25% of your grade can be earned right now by simply putting your full name on the cover. However, as happens every year, one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover and I'll be left yet again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher. So let's get the disappointment over with. Begin."

Ah classic Harris, always disappointed in his students.

I start the test right as he finishes talking. The first few minutes go by fast and the questions are relatively simple. But after a few moments of listening to nothing but the sound of pencil on paper and the occasional turn of a page, Scott abruptly stands up and grabs his bag, rushing out of the room. 

Stiles quickly rushes after him, I got to stand to follow but before I can Harris yells, "Miss McCall if you leave this room I will fail you."

"But my brother-"

"Sit. Down."

I sigh then sit back down, I quickly close my eyes and take a breath to calm myself then finish the test in front of me.

*_*_*_*_*_*  
I sat outside working on homework waiting for the lacrosse team to come out so I could watch practice. I glance up when I hear some noise. I can see Stiles and Scott walking out. Stiles has a huge grin stretched across his face. 

Stiles' grin is contagious and I can feel a smile make its way onto my face. As he looks up and spots me he waves his arm to get me to go to them. I put my books on my papers to make sure they don't blow away then head down.

As soon as I'm in hearing distance Stiles excitedly blurts out, "Scott made co-captain and I'm first line!"

My jaw drops in shock, but I quickly recover and start smiling. I pull the two boys into a hug, "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you both!" 

I can tell that Stiles is way more excited than Scott and so can he. I frown at Scott who has a pout on his face, "Why aren't you freaking out? Stiles is!"

Stiles nods his head in agreement as Scott replies, "What's the point? It's just a stupid title. And I could practically smell the jealousy in there."

I screw up my face in disgust as Stiles questions, "You smelled jealousy?"

"It's like the full moon's turned everything up to ten."

Stiles' interest is piqued as he asks, "Can you pick up on stuff like desire?"

I immediately roll my eyes already knowing where this conversation is going, "I'm going to go sit back down," I mumble but neither boy is paying attention as Scott asks, "What do you mean desire?"

I don't hear the rest of the conversation as I sit back down and continue my homework.

I watch as Lydia follows Scott away from a group of friends. After a few minutes, she comes back to the bleachers. Instead of heading to the group of girls she left she makes a bee-line for me. I start putting my homework away as she smiles at me. "What did Scott want?"

"He just asked me if Allison still likes him. I don't know why he hasn't asked you."

"He doesn't want to talk to my mom or me about it."

Lydia just nods her head as she watches practice.

The players are doing drills, Scott and Stiles are waiting in line for their turn. Soon Scott steps up. When Coach blows the whistle Scott runs forward and is sent to the ground by Nate and another player. Coach laughs, then blows the whistle for the next player. But before anyone can step up Scott takes the place once again. 

"That's the spirit. Earn it, McCall!" Coach cheers for my brother. I start biting on my lip nervous about what is about to happen.

Scott quickly passes through Nate and the other player. As he makes it to Danny, who is in the goal, he shoves his elbow into Danny's helmet sending him to the ground.

I gasp and quickly stand up. Lydia and I rush to the field to make sure that our friend is alright.

"Is he okay?" Lydia and I ask Jackson in unison, the moment we reach his side.

"It looks like he's just got a bloody..." He trails off staring at Lydia.

"What?" She snaps.

"Your lipstick."

She quickly reaches into her purse pulling out a compact mirror to see that her lipstick is smeared. Clearly I wasn't paying much attention because I didn't notice.

As she fixes the smear she casually says, "I wonder how that happened."

I glance at her then look towards Stiles as Jackson hums, "Yeah. I wonder."

*_*_*_*_*_*

I was downstairs eating my dinner while texting Nate, making up reasons why I couldn't hang out with him tonight. Stiles should be here soon so we could lock Scott up for the full moon.

My mother was rushing around the house double-checking that she had everything for work. The sound of a car door slams shut and not even a minute later the front door opens.

My mom and I turn, expecting to see Scott, "Stiles, I thought the door was locked?" My mom says surprised.

"It was. I had a key made." Stiles proudly smiles as he holds up the house key.

My mom looked over her shoulder towards me as I shrugged in response. She turns back to Stiles shaking her head, "That doesn't surprise me. Worries me. Doesn't surprise me."

Stiles drops his black duffel bag as I move to stand beside my mom. It lands in front of us with a heavy metal clunk. The three of us gaze down at the bag in awkward silence. 

"Uh, School project," Stiles says glancing at my mom.

Mom sighs then looks between the two of us, "He's okay, right?"

"Who? Scott?" Stiles asks.

"No, she's asking about Bigfoot." I roll my eyes.

Stiles glares then answers, "Yeah. Totally."

I put a hand on my mom's shoulder, "He's had a rough week mom."

"He just doesn't talk to me anymore. Not like he used to."

My heart breaks a little at the sad look on my mom's face, "He'll talk when he's ready. You know that." I smiled, trying to reassure her.

She smiled back then took a breath and spoke to Stiles and me, "Okay, be careful tonight. Full moon, you know."

Stiles and I quickly looked at each other with wide eyes then exclaimed, "What?"

My mom looks confused but answers with a small smile, "There's a full moon tonight. You should see how the ER gets. All the nut jobs come out."

"Oh right," Stiles says as I sigh and nod.

"You know, it's how they came up with the word lunatic."

Stiles nods as I kiss her on the cheek saying a quick goodbye. She then walks out the door, shutting it behind her. Stiles picks up the bag and we trudge upstairs to Scott's room.

*_*_*_*_*_*

Stiles and I walk into Scott's room, I turn on the light then look up to see Scott sitting on his bed. Stiles and I both jump. My hand fly's to my chest as I take a breath to try and steady my racing heart. Stiles gasps, "Dude. You scared the hell out of us."

Scott says nothing. He just sits and stares at the two of us and the black duffel bag so I continue, "When did you get home?"

"Not too long ago. I came in through the window." His voice is strangely calm, almost monotone. 

Stiles and I glance at each other as he speaks up, "Okay... Well, let's get this set up. Check out what I bought."

He places the bag on the floor in front of Scott. Rather than moving to take a closer look, Scott stays put in simply says, "I'm fine. I'm just going to lock the door. Go to sleep early."

"I don't like that idea considering I sleep in the room right next to you." I pull my lips together in a tight, awkward smile.

"Yeah, you also kinda have this serial killer look on. And I'm hoping it's just the full moon taking effect because it's starting to freak me out."

"I'm fine. You should go. And if you're that worried, Scarlett, just go to Nate's or Lydia’s."

I sigh then turn to Stiles who frowns then answers before I can say anything, "All right, I'll leave. If you take a look in the bag and let me show you what I bought and maybe you use it, maybe you don't. Sound good?"

Scott stares, he slowly gets off of the bed and kneels beside the bag. He pulls the zipper open and inside are lengths of metal chain. Scott looks back up at Stiles, "You think I'm going to let you put these on? Chain me up? Like a dog?"

Stiles and I exchange another look, "Actually... no," I slowly replied.

In an instant Stiles yanks handcuffs out of his jacket pocket, he moves to Scott and before Scott can react, Stiles has one end locked on Scott's wrist and the other end locked to the radiator by his bed.  
Scott lashes out as Stiles scrambles back, bumping into me. I grab on to his shoulder to help him regain balance as Scott yells out, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Protecting you from yourself," Stiles tells him. The two boys glare at each other but my face is one of concern. Stiles continues speaking, "And giving you some payback. For making out with Lydia."

Stiles leaves the room to grab some water while I wait with Scott.

"Scarlett, c'mon. Let me out."

"I'm sorry Scott. But you know I can't do that."

Scott keeps begging me to let him out while I blatantly ignore him.

Soon I hear footsteps, I peek my head around the door frame to see Stiles returning. Once he's back in the room he looks at Scott and holds up a water bottle, "I brought you water."

He untwists the cap then pours it into a dog bowl. He gently places the bowl on the floor in front of Scott. We both turn and head out the door, leaving Scott.

The moment we are out the door we hear the dog bowl flip, spilling water everywhere. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Scott's angry yell is heard from his room. 

Stiles clenches his jaw and hesitates, I go to grab his hand to try and calm him but before I get the chance he's turning back around to yell at Scott, "You kissed her. The one girl," He takes a breath.

"And for the last three hours I've been telling myself, it's just the full moon, he doesn't know what he's doing, he'll be totally normal tomorrow. He probably won't even remember being a complete scumbag, total bastard, son of a bitch, unbelievable piece of crap-"

His rant is cut off when Scott calls out, "She kissed me."

"What?"

"I didn't kiss her. She kissed me."

Stiles steps back, looking even more hurt than before if that is even possible. Scott continues as Stiles fully steps out of the room slowly sliding down the wall.

"She kissed me. And she would have done a lot more. You should have seen the way she had her hands all over me. She would have done anything I wanted." He pauses then yells, "ANYTHING!"

There was silence for about a minute, I kept glancing at Stiles wanting to say something to comfort him but also knowing Scott would hear. 

Finally, Scott spoke up trying to convince us that it was just the full moon and asking to get let out. Stiles and I continued to sit in silence, staring at the wall in front of us.

*_*_*_*_*_*

About 5 minutes later, it's complete silence. We can no longer hear the tugging of Scott trying to get out of the handcuffs. The both of us exchange a nervous glance then slowly stand up, listening through the closed door. When we confirm that we can't hear anything Stiles reaches out to push the door open. He makes sure that I am behind him just in case he has to protect me from Scott. 

When the door is open we both look to see the handcuffs laying broken on the floor. A gentle breeze rustles the curtains. Scott is gone. "Shit" I whisper.

Stiles and I rush downstairs and out the door to his car.

As we rush down the road in Stiles' Jeep I awkwardly scratch my neck and start speaking, "Now's probably not the best time... But about Lydia."

Stiles interrupts, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Just shut up and listen," I scold. I take a deep breath then start to speak once again, "I know that she can be a bitch at times. I don't know why she would do what she did. But if she doesn't see how amazing you are Stiles, then you deserve better.

"You deserve someone who only has eyes for you. Someone as kind and caring as you. And no matter how much I love Lydia, right now that's not her. Maybe sometime in the future, it will be. But you should not be waiting until she realizes what she's missing."

Stiles glances at me from the corner of his eye and gulps. "Thanks," he whispers just loud enough for me to hear. I smile at him and grab his hand, gently squeezing to hopefully comfort the brunette boy.   
As Stiles turns a corner we come to a sudden stop. The sheriff's department squad cars are parked next to an ambulance. I stare on in shock as Stiles starts to mumble, "No... no..."

He quickly unbuckles and opens his door, getting out of the jeep. I quickly follow after him wanting to be there for support if the worse has happened. 

Before he could get too far away from me I grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze to let him know I was there for him. We both made our way through the officers searching for his dad.

"Hey, where's my dad? Sheriff Stiliniski? Where's the sheriff? Where's Stiliniski?" Stiles keeps asking officers that pass us but no one is answering.

A gurney is rolled out of the woods as we look on in horror. Stiles tries to run forward but I keep a tight hold on his hand. I step in front of him and gently lay my other hand against his chest, "Don't."

His eyes break from the gurney behind me to meet mine. He gulps and looks like he's about to cry. Before either of us can say anything we hear someone speak from behind him, "Stiles?"

Stiles whips around, his hand still gripping mine like it was the only thing keeping him on his feet. As soon as he's fully turned the sheriff locks eyes with me then asks, "What the hell are you two doing out here?"

Stiles slowly takes a step away from me, our hands breaking apart when he's too far away. Without answering, he pulls his dad into a tight hug. My shoulders sag as I let out a relieved breath, watching as the sheriff returns the hug, knitting his eyebrows together, confused about what was going on in Stiles' mind. 

As they pull away sheriff Stilinski sends me a small smile then speaks to his son, "Bring Scarlett home, I'll see you when I'm done here." He smiles one last time and squeezes Stiles' shoulder, then turns and walks away. 

*_*_*_*_*_*

When we pull up to the house I turn to Stiles and gently smile, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

He just nods, still looking slightly dazed from the events of the day. I open the door and step out making my way towards the house. As I'm getting out my key I hear Stiles open his door, I turn around just as he makes it to me. Before I can ask him what's wrong he wraps his arms around my shoulders.

I slowly wrap my arms around his waist, returning the tight embrace. When we finally break away Stiles coughs and rubs the back of his neck, "Sorry, I just..."

"You don't have to apologize. I'll always be here for you Stiles. Whether it be for words of wisdom or a simple hug. You might be Scott's best friend but by default that makes you mine too." 

Stiles shakes his head and lets out a quiet chuckle, "Thanks Scar."

He then heads back to his jeep as I open my front door and step inside. 

Before I head to bed, I peek my head into Scott's room to see him sleeping on his bed, worn out from the effects of the full moon.


	10. Wolf's Bane

I gripped the wheel of Derek's black Camaro as I was speeding through side streets of Beacon Hills. Scott was beside me in the passenger seat and Stiles was in the back. Kate Argent and another hunter were in a black SUV behind us, thinking that we were Derek. Scott and Stiles keep glancing out the rear windshield.

"Faster?" I ask.

"Much faster," the two boys say in unison.

I step on the gas to speed up. Fingers still tightly wrapped around the steering wheel. 

Stiles blurts out from the back seat, "I don't think you're grasping the concept of car chase."

"If I go faster I'll kill us."

Scott then speaks, "If you don't go faster," 

Stiles interrupts, "A lot faster."

Scott continues, "They're going to kill us."

I sigh but step harder on the gas, glancing in the rear view mirror to check how close the other car is. 

I turn a corner and Stiles looks behind him once more then says, "They're gone." He looks down at the police scanner in his lap and raises the volume.

"All units, suspect is on foot headed north, last seen on Hancock."

I quickly change direction, making my way towards the area Derek was last seen. I speed the car into an alley, where Derek is trying to get away from Mr. Argent. 

The car screeches to a stop. Scott throws the passenger door open and screams at the werewolf, "Get in!" He then climbs into the backseat beside Stiles as Derek pushes off the ground and throws his body into the car. 

As soon as he is inside I slam my foot back onto the gas and speed away from Argent. 

From the backseat Scott immediately starts scolding Derek, "What part of laying low don't you understand?"

Derek ignores him and lightly hits the door with his fist, "I had him."

"Who? the Alpha?" Stiles sticks his head between the front seats.

"He was right in front of me. And then the police showed up."

"Hey, hey, hey, they're just doing their jobs." Stiles defends.

"Thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the state."

Derek and I simultaneously glare at Scott as he finishes talking. Scott then gets annoyed, "Can we seriously get past that? Yes, I made a dumb ass mistake. I get it."

"I told you it was stupid to blame him, it's why I told Sheriff I never saw him."

Stiles ignores our argument and asks Derek, "How'd you find him?"

The werewolf falls silent at the question. Scott sighs, "Can you try to trust us for half a second?"

"All three of us." Stiles says, once again sticking his head between the seats. Derek glares and Stiles shrinks back allowing Scott to take his place.

Derek takes a breath before answering, "The last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris."

"Our chemistry teacher?" Stiles asks as I knit my eyebrows together and frown. 

Scott then asks, "Why him?"

"I don't know."

"What's the second?" I prompt.

"Some kind of symbol," Derek then reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a folded piece of paper. When he opens it I glance over to see a simple photocopy. I hear Scott sigh as I suck in a breath.

Derek glances between us, "What? You know what this is?"

I nodded as my twin answers, "I've seen it. On a necklace."

"Allison's necklace," I whisper as I slow the Camaro.

*_*_*_*_*_*

The next day Scott, Stiles and I arrive at school together. As we make our way through the double doors Scott speaks up, "This is going to be impossible, you know? Why can't you just do it, Scarlett?"

"Because I like seeing you sweat," I smirk.

Stiles interrupts before Scott can start arguing, "Just ask her if you can borrow it."

"How?"

"Simple. You ask. Hey Allison, can I borrow your necklace to see if there's something on it or in it that will lead me to an Alpha werewolf I need to kill in order to get back together with you."

I burst out laughing as Scott glares at us, "You're not helping."

"Just talk to her." I answer when I stop. "It's about time you have a conversation anyway."

"She won't talk to me. And what if she only takes it off when she's like in the shower?"

"That's why you ease your way into it. Get back on her good side. Remind her of the good times. Then you ask for the necklace." Stiles advises his best friend.

There's a pause in conversation as we both turn to look at Scott, who has a dazed look on his face, "You're thinking about here in the shower, aren't you?"

I start shaking my head as Scott says yes. Stiles then snaps in his face, "Stay focused. Get the necklace, get the alpha, get cured, get Allison back." 

"In that order." I add on.

Scott nods, "Get the necklace." We then separate as we make our way to class but before I make it to history I spot Lydia down the hall. I quickly make my way over to her and gently pull her into an empty room.

“Why did you kiss Scott?” I ask before she can speak.

She looks slightly taken back, “I never-”

“Don’t try that Lyds. You and I both know I’m great at telling when people are lying.”

She sighs and her shoulder’s slump, “I guess just knowing how well he’s been doing in lacrosse and knowing that you were right about him trying to protect us the other night…” She trails off.

“You just couldn’t help yourself?” I raise my eyebrow waiting for her to continue. 

“I know that sounds horrible, and I’m a total bitch.”

“You know I love you and that will never change, but for someone as smart as you, sometimes you’re really dumb.”

She purses her lips then links her arm with mine as we head out the room. Only separating when I get to my class. 

*_*_*_*_*_*

After first period I stopped by my locker then went to find Nate. As I walked towards his locker I spotted Danny, "Hey, Danny." I smiled, "Have you seen Nate?" 

"Yeah, he was headed to the stairs about a minute ago." He pointed in the direction he was talking about.

"Thanks," I quickly made my way to where Danny pointed.

As I turned the corner something caught my eye in an empty classroom. I paused for a minute peering in. Inside the class were two people, a boy and a girl. I couldn't make out either of their faces but they were standing very close and had their arms wrapped around each other.

As I took the two teens in, I noticed a red backpack on the table beside them. It was then that I realized who the guy in the room was. I jumped when the warning bell rang, the two teens springing apart and fixing their clothes.

I stumbled away from the door, my fingers wrapped tightly around the strap of my backpack. I abruptly turned and walked away before either person noticed I was there. 

I walk into class a minute late and sit beside the last seat available, the one right near Stiles. I mumble a quick apology to the teacher and she continues class.

Stiles leans over noticing my dazed look, "Are you alright?"

I stiffly nod keeping my eyes locked on the notebook in front of me.

*_*_*_*_*_*

As soon as class ends I quickly stand up and head out the door. Stiles chases after me and unfortunately catches up. He grabs my hand yanking me to a stop, "Hey, what's wrong."

"Nothing. Can you please let me go?" I answer emotionlessly.

"Something clearly happened. You look like you're about to cry."

I gulp then shake my arm loose. I run a hand through my hair and take a deep breath, "I don't want to talk about it. At least not right now."

Stiles nodded, face full of concern as I turned and walked away.

I opened my locker and shoved my books inside and quickly slammed the door shut. I headed to the cafeteria but when I see my friends sitting together, I couldn't bring myself to sit with them. So instead I looked for Scott.

The minute I saw Scott I made my way to his table and sat down.

"Why aren't you sitting with your friends?"

"You and Stiles are my friends too."

Scott raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to speak but before he could, Stiles dropped his tray to the table sitting beside me. 

He quickly glanced at me but then turned to Scott, "Did you get her to give you the necklace?"

"Not exactly."

"So no." I deadpan.

At the same time Stiles asks, "What happened?"

"She told me not to talk to her. At all."

"Great job." I roll my eyes, both boys glance at me, clearly wondering why I’m being so bitchy.

Instead of acknowledging me Stiles brings his attention back to Scott, "Did you find anything else?"

"Just that I know nothing about girls and they're totally psychotic."

I glare at Scott as he mumbles, "Sorry."

Stiles sighs, stopping us from an argument he knew was bound to happen, "Okay. I came up with a Plan B in case something like this happened."

"What's Plan B?" Scott asks as his eyes fill with hope.

"Just steal the stupid thing."

Before Scott can react his eyes drift behind us. I turn my head to see what he's staring at to meet the gaze of Jackson. 

"He's watching us." Stiles then turns his head to follow our eyes.

"Why is he watching us?" I question, clearly left out of the loop.

"He found out that Scott's a werewolf."

My eyes widen, "What? How?"

"We don't know."

"Just act normal," Scott speaks up for the first time since catching Jackson's eye.

Scott looks panicked as Stiles and I watch him. "What's wrong?"

"Jackson's talking to me. He knows I can hear him." Stiles starts to turn around as I lightly slap his arm and Scott continues to talk, "Look at me. Talk to me. Pretend like nothing's happening."

Scott stares at his tray as he tries to concentrate on anything but Jackson's voice. 

It's silent at our table as Scott clenches his teeth and looks up at us, "Say something. Talk to me."

"I... I don't know what to say. My mind's blank." Stiles speaks, panic lacing his voice.

"Your mind's blank? You can't think of something to say?"

"Not under this kind of pressure! And FYI, he's not sitting with them anymore."

Scott and I both turn our heads to the table seeing that Jackson is no longer sitting there. My eyes drift and notice that Nate isn't there anymore either. 

Scott breaks me from my train of thought, "Where the hell is he?"

I can tell Scott is getting angry but before I can say anything a hand is placed on my shoulder. I turn and follow the arm up to see Nate standing slightly behind me, "Hey babe, why aren't you sitting with us?"

I knock his hand off my shoulder and stand up making my way out of the cafeteria, knowing that he was going to follow. 

Once we are in the hall we turn to each other, "What's wrong, baby?"

"Don't play dumb."

"Seriously, Scar. Why are you mad at me?" He knits his eyebrows together and tries to grab my hand. 

Before he can touch me, I slightly back away and cross my arms, "I saw you." I say through clenched teeth.

"Saw me what? You're going to have to be more clear babe."

I hold out my hand, "Don't," I whisper, tears threatening to spill. I take a deep breath before I continue, "I saw you and Claire kissing."

Nate's mouth drops open, he quickly starts speaking, trying to defend his actions, "Scarlett, I..."

"Don't try to come up with an excuse Nate. No one is going to treat me like that."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I'm over this stupid relationship,"

"Scarlett, please. You don't mean that, baby. I love you."

"Don't try." I choke out, tears now falling freely down my cheeks. "We're done." I turn away from him quickly wiping at my face.

*_*_*_*_*_*

At the end of the day I find Stiles heading to his car, "Wait up!"

He turns at the sound of my voice. "Can I hang out with you? I don't really want to be around anyone else at the moment."

"Yeah of course. Hope in." He opens the passenger side door for me and I smile as I step into his jeep.

As he pulls out of the parking space I can see him glancing at me from the corner of his eye. Finally he breaks the silence, "Are you..."

Before he can finish the sentence I interrupt, "I caught Nate cheating on me."

"He what?"

"He was kissing Claire. I confronted him about it when he came up to our table at lunch and I broke up with him."

There was a pause as Stiles took in the information, "I'll punch him for you. Do you want me to punch him for you?" 

I cracked a smile as I looked at him, "No, if anyone gets to punch him I want to."

He gently smiled back, "Are you okay?"

I sighed, "I don't know."

He just nodded as he continued to his house. 

When we finally got there, we quickly made our way to his room. Both of us throwing our bags to the floor as I go to sit on his bed and he goes on his computer. "Stiles?" We hear his dad call.

"Yes," We both turn to face the door and see Derek.

"Derek?" We both ask, looking at him with wide eyes. We both then quickly shut our mouths just as Mr. Stilinski cracks the door open. 

"What did you say?" He asks, "Hi Scarlett."

"Hi Mr. Stilinksi."

"Yes, Dad?"

"Just headed back to work. But I'm coming tonight. Your first game."

"Great."

Mr. Stilinski doesn't make any move to leave, "I'm so unbelievably proud of you."

"So am I. Very proud. Of myself."

The sheriff turns to leave then pauses and asks, "They're really going to let you play this time?"

I nod my head and answer, "Yes, he made first line."

Sheriff's smile widens, "So proud."

As soon as Mr. Stilinski shuts the door and walks away Derek speaks, "Scott didn't get the necklace?"

"He's still working on it. But there's something else we can try. When we were trapped in the school that night Scott sent a text to Allison telling her to meet him there." Stiles replies.

"So?"

"Scott didn't send the text." I answer.

"Can you find out who sent the text?"

Stiles shakes his head, "No. But we know someone who can."

*_*_*_*_*_*

After waiting for a few minutes Danny walks into Stiles' room with his bag hanging over his shoulder. 

"You want me to do what?"

"Trace a text." Stiles says like it's no big deal.

"I came here to do lab work. That's what lab partners do."

"And we will. After you trace the text."

"What makes you think I know how."

"I saw your arrest report." Stiles shrugs.

"I... That was... I was only thirteen. The charges were dropped. No. We're doing lab work."

Danny pulls up a chair to sit beside Stiles at his desk. I was casually laying on Stiles bed and Derek was sitting in a chair as far away from Stiles and Danny, reading a magazine trying to look inconspicuous. 

Danny leans over to Stiles, "Who is he again?"

Before Stiles can answer I reply, remembering the lie I told Nate, "His cousin..." I trail off not thinking of a name. 

Stiles continues for me, "Miguel."

Derek glares over the top of his magazine as Stiles cringes. "Is that blood on his shirt?" Danny asks.

"He gets horrible nosebleeds. Miguel, I thought I told you to just borrow one of my shirts?"

My lips immediately pull into a smile. Seeing Derek shirtless is just what I need today. 

Derek's glare hardens, he slowly stands up and puts the magazine down. He moves to Stiles' closet, looking at his shirts.

Stiles starts talking to Danny but my attention stays focused on Derek.

"Stiles," Derek grumbles. He is holding a shirt in his hands, "This... no fit."

"Try something else."

Derek pulls out another shirt and Stiles speaks, a smirk evident in his voice, "That looks good. What do you think, Danny?"

"Huh?"

"The shirt?"

"I think... I think it's a nice shirt."

"Think he should try something else?"

"I do," I mumble, knowing that Derek would hear me. As he quickly fixes his glare on me I lick my lips but just as fast as he turns his attention on me he turns back to the boys.

Danny is having trouble speaking but manages to get out, "It's... It's not exactly his color."

Annoyed, Derek pulls off the T-shirt, exposing his abs once again. I bite my lower lip raking my eyes up and down Derek’s body as I hear Stiles whisper something to Danny.

Derek looks over at the boys once more, "None of these fit." And once again the t-shirt comes off and I get to sit back and admire his gorgeous stomach.

Derek finally picked out a shirt and my eyes move to Danny who is tracing the text. After a couple of minutes he speaks, "There. The text was sent from a computer. This one."

Derek and I move to stand behind the two high school boys to look at the screen. Derek then asks, "Registered to that account name?"

"That can't be right," Stiles says. My mouth is hanging open in surprise. The name on the screen reads Beacon Hills Hospital - Melissa McCall.

Danny soon leaves and Stiles, Derek and I make our way to the hospital. 

I sit in the back of the Jeep staring down at my phone as Stiles speaks with Scott. He's on speaker phone but the words aren't registering. Nate keeps texting me and trying to call. 

He's apologizing and asking if I'm coming to the game tonight.

I close my eyes and take a breath, gripping my phone tightly. I finally open my eyes and shove my phone back into my pocket, tuning back into the conversation just as Derek asks, "Is there anything on the back of it? There has to be something. An inscription. An opening. Something."

"No, the thing's flat. And no it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing. And where are you, Stiles? You're supposed to be here. You're first line." There's a pause then Scott continues, "You won't play if you're not here."

"I know. If you see my dad, tell him... tell him I'll be there. Just a little bit late."

He hangs up. Derek begins speaking the moment Stiles' phone is in his pocket, "You're not going to make it."

"I know."

"And neither of you said anything about your mother," Derek continues looking at me.

"Not until we know the truth."

We all turn to look at the looming building that is Beacon Hills Hospital. 

Stiles opens his door but Derek stops him before he can get out, "Wait," Instead of saying anything else he punches Stiles' shoulder.

"OW! What was that for?" Stiles grips his arm as he gapes at Derek in shock.

"You know what it was for. Now go."

Stiles gets out and waits in front of the jeep for me to follow. I climb over the seats and into the drivers spot but once again Derek stops me before I can get fully out, "Was it really necessary for you to be drooling over me too?"

"Yeah, I've had a sucky day. I needed it." I shrug then step out of the jeep, making my way to Stiles. 

*_*_*_*_*_*

Stiles and I pace the empty hospital corridor looking for Derek's uncle, Peter's room. There is an eerie silence surrounding us. Stiles then picks up his phone talking to Derek, "We can't find her." There's a pause as Derek answers. "Yeah well, he's not here either." Another pause as my mind races, oh no, "He's not here. He's gone."

I turn to look down the hall when Stiles talks. My eyes land on a man with a half burned face and a long coat. He has a seemingly friendly smile on his face as his eyes meet mine.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Stiles lower his phone and turn his head to look in the direction of the man.

"You must be Scarlett and Stiles."

I suck in a big breath and quickly find Stiles hand to clutch onto. We both take a shaky step back then turn to see Jennifer, Peter's nurse, standing on the other end of the corridor.

"What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over." She states.

Stiles and I look between the Alpha and his nurse. He starts nervously mumbling, "You... and him... you're the one who... and he's the one... Oh, my God. We're going to die."

Once the words tumble out of his mouth a hand presses to Jennifer's cheek and slams her head into the wall making her crumble to the ground. 

"That wasn't nice. She's my nurse." Peter pouts mockingly.

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people." Derek says to his uncle. He then turns to me and Stiles, "Get out of the way."

Derek then opens his mouth revealing sharpened fangs, he lowers into an attack pose. Stiles whispers, "Oh, damn."

We both press ourselves to the wall as Derek launches himself at Peter. Peter however barely moves. His eyes flash red and he grabs Derek by the jacket, slamming him into the wall. The wall cracks on impact. Peter then slams him into the opposite wall with the same result.

I stand shocked, frozen to my spot against the wall. Stiles pulls me down so we can avoid being hit by the wall plaster the crumbles around us.

Peter drops Derek and drags him towards the nurses body, "You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family?" Peter pauses digging through his nurses unconscious body for her car keys. "My mind, my personality, was literally burned out of me. I was being driven by pure instinct."

Stiles and I slowly start crawling away but we can still hear Peter and Derek. "You want forgiveness?"

"I want understanding. Do you have any idea what was happening to me in those years? Slowly healing cell by cell. Then even more slowly coming back to consciousness. Yes, becoming an Alpha, taking that from Laura, it pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that. And I tried to tell you what was happening. I tried to warn you."

Stiles and I slowly inch ourselves towards the Morgue, where Derek and Peter last were. But when we peek around the corner, neither werewolf is in sight.


	11. Co-Captain

Once Stiles and I realized that the two Hale's were gone we quickly made our way to his jeep. We rushed to the school to try and find Scott as soon as possible and warn him about who the Alpha is. 

After fifteen long minutes we finally made it to the school. We rushed to the lacrosse field to see it empty. We then made our way inside and to the boys locker room hoping to find Scott and me praying that Nate was long gone.

We both crashed through the door, one after the other. Quickly turning the corner we see Scott slumped on the bench. 

"Dude. We have a huge problem." Stiles says.

"Trust me, I know." is all Scott replies.

*_*_*_*_*_*

The next morning I wake up to the sound of my alarm and tears rolling down my face. I couldn't remember my dream but when I looked at my phone I saw some unread messages from Nate. 

I felt the urge to cry again but quickly blinked the tears away, he does not deserve my tears.

I took a deep breath and rubbed my eyes as I made my way to my bathroom. 

After showering and getting ready for the day I head downstairs wanting to grab something to eat. As I grab an apple my phone goes off indicating a text. Checking the message I see that Lydia texted the group chat with Allison and me to ask if we could go shopping.

Before I could answer, Allison said sure but she needed to stop and make an errand beforehand. Lydia and I both agreed and Allison said she would pick us up.

Once the girls picked me up we headed to the woods. It was freezing out but I was happy for the distraction.

"Allison, when you said you need to stop for an errand before we went shopping, a five mile hike in the woods wasn't what I was expecting." Lydia complains, shivering as she walks next to me.

"Yeah, I mean, I don't mind but I really wish I wasn't in heels." I agreed with Lydia.

"It won't take long." Allison quickly replies.

"Can you at least tell us what we're doing?" Lydia asks.

"You'll see." Allison then shifts the black bag on her shoulder. She walks slightly ahead of Lydia and myself. "Before I forget, Lydia, I wanted to ask if you're okay with something."

"I'll say yes to anything if it includes getting out of here."

"Jackson asked me to go to the winter formal with him."

I immediately roll my eyes knowing that Jackson asked to get on Scott's nerves. Lydia blinks, not letting her emotions show.

"Did he?"

"Just as friends. But I wanted to see if you were okay with it first."

Lydia smiles, "Sure. As long as it's just friends."

"Well, yeah. It's not like I'm going to take him under the bleachers during lacrosse practice and start making out with him."

My mouth falls open, I never realized that Allison knew about that and I never told her, even though as her friend I probably should have. 

Lydia looks shocked too then starts talking, wanting to defend herself, "Oh. Um, about that..." She trails off as Allison drops her bag and unzips it.

"We should be good here. It's isolated enough."

Lydia looks at me with wide eyes and I just shrug unsure what to say to end the awkward silence between the two girls.

Looking down into the bag we see a bow and quiver of arrows. Lydia once again looks at me then looks back at Allison, nervously laughing.

Allison reaches into her bag pulling out an arrow. She twists the arrow head off and replaces it with something else. "What's that do?" I ask, looking on with curiosity.

"We're about to find out."

She takes a firing position in front of a target pegged to a tree in the distance. Lydia and I stand behind her watching. Once Allison lets the bolt go, it quickly reaches the target. The arrow explodes against the tree with a bright flash of light.

We quickly blink our eyes as Lydia gasps, "What the hell was that?"

Allison lowers the bow, still staring at the tree, "I don't know."

I gulp making sure neither girl sees me trying to calm my racing heart beat. It's one of the flash bolts Scott told me about. Which means Allison will probably find out about werewolves sometime soon.  
Allison moves to take the target off the tree. When she comes back Lydia speaks, "Well, that was fun. Any other lethal weapons you want to try out?"

I smirk but it quickly goes away when I hear something not too far away from us. Allison seems to hear it too because she cocks her head to the side trying to pinpoint the noise. Then a moment later, Lydia hears the noise too. All of our heads snapping in the direction of the movement.

"What was that?" Lydia asks.

I speak over the question, "We should probably head back to the car."

But Allison ignores me, "Hold this." She hands the bow to Lydia.

"What? Why?" Lydia asks, holding the weapon like she might shoot her eye out.

"I though I heard something."

"So what? Let's just go back to the car. It's probably an animal, and we're both freezing." I say trying to talk Allison out of checking out the noise like I know she wants to.

"I want to go check it out."

"What if it's something dangerous?" Lydia asks, looking wide eyed at the Argent girl.

"Shoot it." She answers, nodding towards the bow still in Lydia's hands.

Allison takes off before either of us can protest anymore. Lydia then looks down at the bow in her hands and quickly shoves it into mine, no longer wanting to hold the weapon.

The minute Allison was out of hearing distance I turned to Lydia, "How did she know you kissed Scott?"

Lydia looked helpless as she shrugged in response, “I was hoping you would know."

I pull my lips together and shake my head.

“What if she hates me now?” Lydia questions.

“Everyone makes mistakes, Lyds. She said yes to hanging out today. I doubt she hates you. Plus you’re still getting used to having another good friend around.”

"I have plenty of friends."

"Sure, we both do. But she's our first friend that we can actually trust beside each other."

Lydia opened her mouth to speak again but quickly shut it when we saw Allison. "Finally, can we go? My fingers are completely numb from the cold and look at you," Lydia gestures to Allison, "Your eyes are tearing up all over the place."

Allison quickly wipes at the tears grabbing her bag and bow. We then quickly start heading back towards the car. 

*_*_*_*_*_*

When I get back home I sit at the kitchen table picking at the food on my plate. My mom finally notices my distant look, "Hey," She says quietly, gaining my attention. I look up at her with wide eyes, "Are you alright?"

I drop my fork, "Not really." I take a breath then start talking, "I caught Nate kissing another girl. I broke up with him."

"Oh Scarlett, I'm so sorry." She frowns and gives my hand a squeeze. "He doesn't deserve you. You are amazing and he is so stupid for not realizing that. You deserve the world, my beautiful daughter, and someday you will find that."

I sadly smiled, "I know. I just really thought he was the one mom. And I'm so confused." I groan before continuing, "Part of me is so angry that he cheated on me, like how can someone do that? If you weren't happy in the relationship just break up!"

I run my hand through my hair then start speaking again, "The other part of me is just really sad. Was I not good enough? Did I do something to deserve this?"

"Sweetheart, of course you didn't."

"But that's the thing mom. I know I haven't been giving him as much attention recently."

My mom interrupts me, "Nate is a big boy, Scarlett. If he was feeling upset about you doing other things he should have talked to you rather than cheat. Cheating is never okay, no matter the situation."

I nodded and bit my lip as my mom continued, "It's alright that you are feeling both pissed and sad. You have every right to feel that. You should be angry that he did that to you. And though I wish you wouldn't be sad over it, because trust me he does not deserve your tears, I understand why you are sad. Nate was your first love. But he will not be your last."

"Thanks mom," I whispered and quickly raised my hand to wipe the tears from my eyes. She then pulled me into a tight hug, only breaking away when we heard a knock on the door. 

She got up to see Allison on the other side, "Hi Mrs. McCall, is Scott here?"

My mom smiled, "He's in his room." My mom moved out of the way to let her inside. Allison smiled at me then made her way upstairs.

When Allison was upstairs I looked at my mom, "Thanks again for listening."

"Anytime Scarlett." I was about to head up to my room but instead my mom stopped me, "I could actually use your help with something."

I cocked my head, waiting for her to continue, "I have a date tonight. Could you help me get ready." I brightly smiled, my mind completely distracted from our previous conversation, "Of course!"

*_*_*_*_*_*

My mom and I then make our way to Scott's room to let him know that she is going out, "Scott! I'm going to be coming home late tonight!" My mom yells before making it to his door and opening it.

Scott looks shocked at our moms attire. "What's wrong? The hair? Makeup?" My mom quickly panics.

"Stop!" I instantly scold, "Do you really think I would make you look bad?"

"Nothing is wrong, mom. You look beautiful."

Allison nods, "You look amazing."

"Amazing," Scott confirms then pauses, "Why do you look amazing?"

I roll my eyes as my mom answers, "Because, amazingly, I'm having dinner for once with a member of the male gender who's above the age of sixteen."

"Who?"

Before my mom could answer, I excitedly reply, already knowing the answer from when I asked earlier, "He's a medical rep who came by the hospital today!"

"What medical rep?"

As if on cue, the doorbell rings, "That medical rep. Oh God, I'm not done yet. I'm not ready. Come with me Scarlett to help me finish." Rushing out Scott's door, I follow quickly. My mom then yells at Scott, "Get the door. Talk to him. Be nice!"

About a minute later the doorbell rings again and my mom yells, "Scott! Get the door!" 

Another minute the doorbell rings once more, "Scott, for the love of God!" My mom turns to look at me, "I got this, can you get the door." 

"Sure," I smile, excited for my mom. I quickly reach over to give her a kiss on the cheek then rush down the stairs to get the door.

When I get downstairs I see Scott standing in front of the door, making no move to open it. I gently elbow him out of the way, he starts to protest but before he can I swing the front door open coming face to face with none other than Peter Hale.

I widen my eyes in shock as my stomach drops, I go to shut the door back in his face but before I do his hand reaches out stopping the movement.

My mom calls from upstairs, "What are you doing? Aren't you going to let him in?"

My hand is still gripped on the doorknob ready to try and close it on him once more, but once again he holds the door open. 

"Really? Slam the door in my face? Come on, take a second to think that through."

"I'll tell her." Scott replies, simultaneously pulling me behind him. 

"That I used to be a catatonic invalid with burns covering half of my face? Good luck with that."

"You hurt her... Even touch her..." Scott's threats are empty though. Peter isn't afraid of him, not at all.

"Scott, if I can interrupt your listing of the top five most impotent sounding threats for just a moment, try to remember I've been in a coma for six years. You don't think I'd like to have dinner with a beautiful women?"

My mom calls from somewhere in the house, "Half a second, sorry!"

I step away from the Alpha and his beta, quickly finding my black vans and black leather jacket. I sneak out the back door, cell phone in hand. I start walking down the street and call Stiles. He picks up on the third ring, "I need your help."

I explain the situation and he picks me up, I send a quick text to Scott so he knows the plan.

*_*_*_*_*_*

Stiles and I sit in the jeep trailing behind my mom and Peter. I clench and unclench my hands trying to stay calm. 

Stiles glances at me from the corner of his eye, finally he grabs a hold of my hand, halting my movements, "Will you stop. You're stressing me out more than I already am."

"Sorry," I quickly mumble. Neither of us move to let go of the other's hand. 

We see the car pull to the side of the road. When we finally make it to them Stiles drives his jeep right into the rear end.

Stiles and I glance at each other quickly as my mom gets out of the vehicle, we then move to do the same. "Stiles? Scarlett?"

"Mom?" "Mrs. McCall?" We both ask feigning surprise.

Stiles continues, "Wow. This is crazy. Talk about a coincidence."

My mom, exasperated, looks at me, "When did you even leave the house." 

I shrugged, "A few minutes before you, I think. I asked Stiles to hang out."

My mom sighed as I bit my lip. The three of us then turned to assess the damage to the cars. Stiles then speaks up, "I don't know what happened. You guys came out of nowhere."

"Came out of nowhere? We were parked on the side of the road."

"How crazy is that? We should call the police, do an accident report."

"I don't think that's necessary." Peter says, finally joining us.

"You sure? I'm feeling a little whiplash." Stiles raises his hand to rub the back of his neck.

"You have whiplash? You hit us!" My mom says through clenched teeth.

"Something's definitely wrong with my neck."

"Something will be when I'm strangling it with my bare hands."

I glance towards Peter as I see him step away but I speak up before Stiles can reply bringing their attention to me, "Mom we're sorry okay. It was a complete accident. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Scarlett. I just wish this date wasn't ruined."

"I'm sure it will be fine, accidents happen. He has to understand that." I tried to give her a reassuring smile but I knew it didn't reach my eyes.

After another few moments Stiles and I left my mom and Peter but only when we knew she was going to be safe.

*_*_*_*_*_*

"God, I am the world's worst daughter." I sighed and shoved my head into my hands. 

"You were just doing what you had to in order to protect her. I on the other hand am the world's worst son."

I looked up to see Stiles slouched in his seat with a distant look in his eyes, "What happened?'

Stiles then sighed and explained that he got his dad drunk so that he told him about the case with Derek he was working on.

"Stiles," before I could continue my thought he just shook his head. 

"I know I shouldn't have done it."

"You're right. But that doesn't make you a horrible person. And I'm not either no matter how I feel. We wouldn't be feeling guilty if we weren't good people."

Stiles tilted his head towards me and nodded. I then got out of the car and made my way up to my room, finally ending the day.


	12. Formality

I was sitting in Scott's room with Stiles as Scott ran around searching for his cell phone. His room was quickly turning into a mess as Stiles and I took turns calling his phone. 

"Call it again."

I rolled my eyes as Stiles answered, "It's not here." Scott continued to tear his room apart, "So you lost your phone. Get a new one."

"I can't afford a new one. And I can't do this alone. We have to find Derek."

"Hey! You are not alone! You have us." I gestured between Stiles and myself. 

Stiles started nodding his head agreeing, "And didn't you tell us Derek walked right into gunfire?"

Scott shakes his head, "Argent's plan was to use him to get the Alpha. They won't kill him."

"Then let them do what they're planning. They use Derek to get Peter, problem solved."

"But after they get Peter they'll kill Derek and I am not alright with that." I purse my lips as I look at Stiles.

"Plus Peter might be going after Allison to find Derek. I can't protect her myself. Which means I need to find Derek first. So help me."

Finally Stiles and I get up and start searching Scott's room. "You know, you probably lost it when you two were fighting. Remember? When he was trying to kill you? When you interrupted him trying to kill Jackson? Starting to see a pattern of violent behavior here? No? Maybe it's just me."

Scott sighed, "He wasn't going to kill anyone. And I'm not letting him die."

"Could you at least think about letting him die?"

I instantly threw a pillow at the back of Stiles' head, "Ow! What the hell Scar?!"

"You really need to--"

"Shh, mom's home." Scott interrupted.

Stiles and I went quiet as Scott listened to our mom. We both keep our eyes locked on Scott, trying to read his expression. "Is she okay?" I whisper.

Scott just shakes his head. "What's she doing now?" Stiles asks, just as quiet.

"Crying." I immediately slump into Scott's computer chair. Scott follows my lead and sits on his bed, his shoulders sagging. 

"Scott. You can't protect everyone."

"But I have to." Scott chokes out. 

*_*_*_*_*_*

Lydia and I were at our lockers grabbing books for our last class. "I can't believe you want to go to the dance by yourself. You're hot Scarlett. There are plenty of guys at this school that would jump at the chance to take you."

"There are plenty of guys that want to get in my pants." I reiterate.

"And? What's wrong with having some fun? It's not like you're a virgin."

I laugh and shake my head, "I love you Lyds, but I am not looking for a hookup. Nor am I ready to start dating again."

She pursed her lips and glanced over my shoulder, "Incoming"

I look at her then follow her eyes to lock onto Nate, heading in our direction. I roll my eyes and quickly shut my bag. Before I can slam my locker shut and walk away with Lydia, Nate reaches us.

"Hey baby. What time should I pick you up tomorrow?"

I clench my teeth and grip my locker door tight, "Never. And don't call me baby."

Nate sighs, "What do you mean never, Scar? We planned this since the beginning of the school year."

Still not looking at him, I squeezed my eyes shut and spoke, "That was before you cheated on me."

"Scarlett c'mon. You know that was a mistake. I miss you."

Hearing those three words, my eyes snapped open and I finally slammed my locker shut, gaining the attention of the students nearby. I turned to face him, Lydia now standing behind me. 

I scoffed, "You miss me? Don't you dare say you miss me with her spit still on your tongue." I took a deep breath then continued, "Leave me the hell alone."

I quickly turned around and stormed off knowing Lydia would follow.

Still in hearing distance, Lydia threatens, "If you ever try to talk to her again, I will personally chop off your balls."

Soon after she catches up and we link arms. We both exchange smiles and continue to our class. 

*_*_*_*_*_*

After school Lydia, Allison and I head to Macy's to buy dresses for the formal. We get onto the escalator, Lydia and I looking at Allison who looks like she's worried about something. 

"Okay, what's wrong?" I finally break the silence.

She glances at me before answering, "Nothing's wrong. I have a lot on my mind."

"You could smile at least." Lydia suggests, "Ever hear the saying: Never frown. Someone could be falling in love with your smile." Allison glares but Lydia continues, "Smile, Allison. I'm buying you a dress. And you too Scar."

I smile knowing that she's trying to cheer me up from my encounter with Nate earlier. 

Then Allison speaks, "I'll admit, as far as apologies go that's more than I expected. But not as much as I'm going to ask."

Lydia knits her eyebrows together and glances at me. I shrug and she looks back at Allison, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're going to cancel on whatever dumb jock you said yes to and go with someone else."

"Who?" 

"Him." Allison points to someone standing behind us. We both turn and see Stiles standing by the perfume counter. He sprays a bottle in his face and sneezes, quickly putting the bottle down.

I instantly start smiling but Lydia frowns in horror. "Don't frown, Lydia. Someone could be falling in love with your smile."

We turn back to look at Stiles who is waving. We wave back, "Go tell him the good news, Lyds. I know you might not like him now but Stiles is amazing so you better treat him good."

"I'm so happy that you think that. Why don't you ask him?"

I laugh, "You know why. Now go." I gently push her in Stiles' direction then turn to the dresses in front of Allison and myself.

Lydia places a dress on a stack held in Stiles' arms, "You're going to try all of these on? Is this a 24 hour Macy's?"

Lydia ignores him then glances at me. I hold out a black dress and she quickly makes her way to me, takes the dress out of my hands then puts it back, "What was that for?"

"Can you try to get a different color?"

I pause acting like I'm thinking about my answer, "No."

"Please, Scar? Just try this navy dress," She pulls out a navy halter dress and puts it in my arms. She then drags me to another section, Stiles trailing behind, "Or maybe this army green one." 

She hands me another dress and continues to another section, "Maroon looks great on you! And maybe this purple dress." 

I roll my eyes, "I'll try them on for you but I'm getting a black dress."

I then pull out a few black dresses and add them to the growing pile in my arms. Lydia and I make our way to the dressing rooms with Stiles once again trailing behind us. 

We walk into the handicap dressing room, and let Stiles put his pile down. Once he's out of the room and waiting for us Lydia and I get undressed and try on the dresses in our piles.

Some people may find it weird that Lydia and I share a dressing room, but this is something we have been doing since we were little. I guess old habits die hard... About 40 minutes later Allison, Lydia and I all found our dresses. We paid and went our separate ways.

*_*_*_*_*_*

I sat in front of my vanity applying makeup. My dress is on and hair straightened. I can hear my mom and Scott talking in the room next to me but I can't make out the words.

Once I finish applying my lipstick, I reach for my heels. I slide them on and stand up, grabbing my person and walking through the bathroom, into Scott's room. 

The two look up as I enter, "So, how do I look?"

"Beautiful," Scott says at the same time mom says, "All grown up."

I playfully roll my eyes at her, "Thanks guys."

I gently tug at the black, knee length dress adjusting the way it was hugging my body. "Are you almost ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"Hold on! I want pictures," She runs out of the room to grab her phone. Scott and I meet her in the hall and pose for a few pictures before we head out the door and to the dance. 

*_*_*_*_*_*

I park Lydia's car, who graciously let me borrow it for the dance, and turned to Scott. "Do you know how you're sneaking inside?"

He hesitantly nods, "Yeah, don't worry about me. Just enjoy yourself."

I nod then we both get out and part ways. I head towards the entrance and Scott goes around back.

Once inside I make my way to the punch bowl, grabbing a glass then turn to find Lydia, Allison, and Stiles. As I make my way through the crowd I accidentally bump into Nate.

My mood turns sour in an instant and I turn to walk in the other direction. 

"You look amazing Scarlett." Nate breathes out.

"Obviously. Bye." Before he can say anything else I walk away.

I quickly find Lydia and Stiles who are sitting at a table. They both look miserable and I cringe wishing that Lydia would just try to have a good time. 

The minute I sit down Lydia starts talking to me. Stiles is looking out at the crowd when something catches his eye. He quickly stands up and holds out a hand for Lydia, "You want to dance?"

"Pass." I gently push her shoulder and she glares at me. 

"You sure?"

"Quite."

"Let me try this again." I don't hear the rest because one of my classmates walks up to me, "Hey Scarlett, would you like to dance?"

I smile, "Sure thing." I grab his extended hand and we make our way to the crowded dance floor. 

After a few minutes of dancing the music stops as everyone turns towards Coach who just yelled, "McCall, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Scott was spotted. He and Danny had their arms wrapped around each other, dancing within the crowd of high schoolers. I bit back a smile proud of my brother's quick thinking. 

Coach said some things to Scott then nervously turned to the rest of us, "I was... I mean, I wasn't... I'm not... You guys don't think I'm..." I slowly cross my arms, enjoying Coach's discomfort. 

The last thing Coach does is yell, "What the hell are you looking at Greenberg?" Then he quickly walks away, embarrassed about what just happened. 

The music turns back up and I continue dancing with my group of friends. Carefully making sure I am as far away from Nate as possible. 

Soon after I pull away from the group, needing a break from all the dancing.

"Hey Stiles, where did Lyd go?"

"To find Jackson."

I frowned, "I'm sorry."

Stiles shakes his head, "No don't worry. I get it. It's the same reason you decided to show up stag."

I nodded my head agreeing. We both sat in comfortable silence for a minute before he stood up, "Let's go try and find Jackson and Lydia."

I nodded and followed him out of the gym. We bump into Jackson almost instantly, "Where the hell have you been? Did Lydia find you?" Stiles asks, grabbing Jackson's arm.

Jackson just shakes his head, dazed.

"What's wrong, Jackson?" I ask, bringing his attention to me.

"I was out behind the school. I was..."

Stiles, now alarmed, quickly questions the blue eyed lacrosse star, "What happened? What did you do?"

*_*_*_*_*_*

After Jackson told us what happened Stiles and I looked at each other then quickly ran out the doors, searching for Lydia. 

I was slightly behind Stiles, stupid heels, when I heard him scream, "LYDIA!"

In the distance I see her standing in the middle of the lacrosse field. She whips her head around at the sound of Stiles' voice. "RUN, LYDIA!" Stiles and I scream together.

But before she has the chance Peter bites her. She lets out an ear piercing scream and falls to the ground. Stiles and I finally make it to her and Peter, falling beside her limp body.

I have tears in my eyes as I quickly check her pulse. I reach for my phone but remember I don't have it, stupid dress with no pockets!

Before I can tell Stiles to call an ambulance Peter roughly pulls my arm, making me stand next to him. He wraps one arm across my chest pulling my back against him. "Stop, don't kill her. Don't kill either of them." Stiles pleads.

"Of course. Just tell me how to find Derek."

"How the hell are we supposed to do that?" I snap.

Peter tuts, "Now, now darling. You shouldn't be using that tone with me when you're in this position."

"Screw you." 

Before Peter could reply Stiles speaks up from his spot beside Lydia, "I don't know where he is. How am I supposed to know?"

"Because you're the smart one, aren't you? And because I can smell it on you. Deception has a particularly acrid scent, Stiles. So how about you tell me the truth before I rip her apart."

"You don't scare me Peter. So stop trying." I say through clenched teeth. 

"Funny you say that. Because I can smell fear too, and you are right, you're not afraid.” I’m slightly surprised when he says this, I know I’m a good liar but I didn’t realise I would be able to blatantly lie to an Alpha werewolf. 

Peter continues, “Which means you'll make a great beta. I should have chosen you Scarlett. Too bad you weren't in the woods that night."

Peter lightly pushes my hair away from my neck, he moves so his hand is now around my throat. "So Stiles, I'll turn Scarlett and kill the redhead if you don't help me."

Stiles panics and looks quickly between Lydia and myself. He finally meets Peter's eye and says, "Okay, okay! I think... I think he knew."

"Knew what?"

"Derek, knew he was going to get caught by the Argent's. When they got shot, him and Scott, I think he took Scott's phone."

"Why?"

"They all have GPS now. If Derek still has it, if it's still on... I can find him."


	13. Code Breaker

Peter still had a death grip on my arm, but I was happy he at least didn't have his claws on my neck anymore. 

Stiles was kneeling beside Lydia's head, obviously concerned for the strawberry blonde. 

"Let's go." Peter snapped.

"No. We can't just leave her here." Stiles said looking up.

"You are both coming with me. You don't have a choice."

"Then kill me. I don't care."

"You would care if I killed her." Peter once again put his hand around my throat. I stayed silent, just wishing this night would end.

Before Stiles could reply, Peter sighed, "Call your friend. Tell Jackson where she is. That's all you get."

Stiles then pulled out his cell phone and dialed Jackson's number, quickly telling him where Lydia was. After he hung up, the three of us made our way to Stiles' jeep and drove away from the school. 

As we were driving down the road, Stiles' hands gripped the steering wheel. Peter glanced at Stiles, "Oh, don't feel so bad. If she lives she'll turn into a werewolf. She'll be incredibly powerful."

"Yeah, and once a month she'll go out of her freaking mind and try to tear me apart." Stiles replied sarcastically.

"Actually, considering she's a woman... Twice a month."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head once the words left his mouth; still I decided to stay silent, trying to think of a plan to get us out of this situation. 

*_*_*_*_*_*

Stiles parks next to a car in a rather empty parking garage. We all got out of the jeep and stepped up to the car. 

Peter drags us over to the car and pops the trunk, "Who's car is this?" Stiles asks.

"It belonged to my nurse."

Hearing his word choice I instantly asked, "What happened to your nurse?"

I was looking at Peter when I asked, but he didn't need to answer because I heard Stiles whisper, "Oh my God." 

I looked at the trunk of the car. Inside was Peter's nurse staring blankly back at us.

"I got better." Peter casually says as he lifts the nurses arm up to reach for a laptop bag. 

Peter slams the trunk closed and places the laptop bag on top. He unzips the bag, pulls the laptop out, and turns it on.

"Good luck getting a signal down here." Stiles deadpans.

Peter responds by handing Stiles a small black device with a label that reads AT&T MiFi. 

"Mifi? And you're a Mac guy. Does that go for all werewolves or just a personal preference?" I smirk at Stiles' words.

"Turn it on and get it connected."

Stiles does as told, "You're still going to need Scott's username and password. And sorry, but I don't know them."

"You know both. And if you don't, she does."

"No I don't." Stiles and I say in unison.

"Even if I couldn't hear your heartbeat, I'd still be able to tell you're lying."

Stiles, clearly frustrated, replies, "Dude, I swear I don't know."

Peter grabs the back of his neck and pulls him close, "I can be very persuasive, Stiles. Don't make me have to persuade you."

Stiles quickly nods and once Peter pulls away he begins typing.

Looking over Stiles' shoulder, I see a screen pop up with the words Where's my phone. Stiles lets his hands hover over the keyboard as he asks, "What happens when you find Derek?"

"Don't think, Stiles. Just type."

"You're going to kill people, aren't you?"

"Only the responsible ones."

"If I do this, will you leave Scott out of it?"

Peter sighs, "Do you know why wolves hunt in packs? Because their favored prey are too large to be brought down by one wolf alone. I need Derek and Scott. Both of them."

Before Stiles can reply, I speak up, "He's not going to help you."

"He will if it saves Allison. And Stiles is going to help me, because it will save you and Scott."

"What do you mean?" Stiles asks as I knit my eyebrows together.

"Well I won't kill or turn Scarlett if you help. And for Scott... Well if they catch him, you really think they're going to let him live? Especially after having been that close to one of their own?"

Peter then guides Stiles' hands back towards the keyboard. He quickly types in Scott's username: Allison

I roll my eyes at the same time Peter says, "His username is Allison?"

Stiles then continues to type in Scott's password. "His password is also Allison?" Peter asks in disbelief.

I reach up and pinch the bridge of my nose, God Scott is stupid.

We wait in silence as the GPS map locating Scott's phone loads. I tilt my head in confusion when I see the location, "They're keeping him at his own house?"

"Not at it. Under it."

"Huh?" 

"The tunnel and basement I used to escape during the fire. I know exactly where it is." Peter's head then snaps to the side, clearly hearing something that neither Stiles nor I can, "And I'm not the only one..."

Peter then quickly puts the laptop away and tosses the laptop bag into the backseat of the car. Before Peter shuts the door he slightly tips his head listening to something. Again Stiles and I look around but hear nothing.

Peter then slams the door shut and holds out his hand, "Give me your car keys."

Stiles hands them over, "Careful, she grinds in second."

Without a word Peter crushes the key with his bare hand then hands them back over to Stiles.

My mouth hangs open as Stiles asks, "Are you going to kill us now?"

"Don't you understand yet? I'm not the bad guy here." There is a quick pause, "I like you both. And since you helped me I'll give you something in return. Do you want the bite?"

"Are you crazy? Hell no." I immediately reply.

At the same time Stiles looks shocked and says, "What?"

Peter moves to grab Stiles arm, "Do you want the bite? Scarlett told me her answer but you haven't." There's another pause before Peter continues, "You'd be every bit as powerful as Scott. No more standing by his side watching him become stronger and quicker, more popular. Watching him get the girl. You'll be equals. Or maybe more. Maybe for once in your life, you'll exceed expectations. Yes or no?"

I elbow Stiles in the ribs breaking him out of his thoughts. Stiles quickly rips his arm away from Peter, "I don't want to be like you."

"You know what I heard just then? Your heart beating slightly faster over the words, I don't want. You can believe you're telling me the truth. But you are lying to yourself."

Peter then turned away and got into the car. He pulled out of the parking space leaving Stiles and myself behind. 

*_*_*_*_*_*

"UGH! This means we need to walk! I'm in heels! Fuck Peter!"

Stiles looked at me and quickly slid off his shoes, "Here. Let's walk back to the school. It's closer than the hospital and you have Lydia's car there."

I nodded, "I left my phone and keys inside, hopefully they'll still be there. And are you sure you want to walk barefoot?"

"It's fine Scar. It will be more comfortable then you walking in heels."

I nodded once more and quickly stepped out of my heels and slid on Stiles shoes. They were slightly too big but were definitely more comfortable than my heels. 

As we made our way out of the parking garage Stiles noticed me shiver. He wordlessly shrugged off his suit jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"Stiles, you're going --"

"You'll freeze. I'm more covered than you."

"But Stiles,"

"Stop arguing." He shook his head and I sighed, finally accepting the jacket.

Stiles and I then continued our trek back to the high school. The doors were still unlocked as people were still cleaning up. I quickly retrieved my purse and Stiles and I made our way to the hospital to check on Lydia.

I gave him back his shoes once we made it to the hospital but he insisted on me keeping the jacket. We finally rushed upstairs to the ICU to find Lydia.

Everyone in the waiting room looks up at us as sheriff Stilinksi says, "There he is."

He rushes towards us then says to Stiles, "It's a good thing we're in a hospital. Because I'm going to kill you."

"It's my fault Mr. Stilinski. Stiles and I both lost our keys. I insisted that we stay and fine mine at least because they're technically Lydia's since she's letting me borrow her car and I didn't want her to have more bad news after this."

Mr. Stilinksi nods, "They don't know how she is. Partially because they don't know what happened. She lost a lot of blood, but there's something else going on with her."

"What do you mean?" Stiles asks.

"They're saying it's like some kind of allergic reaction. Her body is just going into shock."

I suck in a breath and nearly collapse. Before I can, Stiles wraps an arm around me and Mr. Stilinski looks at me concerned, "Are you alright, Scarlett?"

I nod and rapidly blink, trying desperately to stop myself from crying. I hug my arms to my body and lean against Stiles as Mr. Stilinski asks, "Did either of you see anything at all? Any idea who or what attacked her?"

All Stiles and I can do is shake our heads. Mr. Stilinski sighs, "What about Scott?"

"What about him?" Stiles asks.

"Did he see anything?"

"He's not here?" I finally speak.

"I've been calling him, but there's no response." 

"You won't get one." Stiles answers.

*_*_*_*_*_*

I separate from Stiles and leave him to talk with his dad when I spot Jackson. I quietly make my way over to him and we sit in a comfortable silence.

"We should go find Stiles. We can't do anything for Lydia here."

"Yeah, I know." I sigh, then quickly follow Jackson out of the waiting room and into the corridor, searching for Stiles.

We quickly find him in the hall and Stiles starts to pull me away from Jackson.

Before we make it far Jackson speaks up, "Where are you going?"

"Scarlett and I need to find Scott."

"I'll drive." 

"No way, I am not cramming into your backseat. I have Lydia's car, I'll drive."

We all turn to make our way out of the hospital but come face to face with Mr. Argent.

"Boys. Scarlett." He nods and smiles at us. "I was wondering if you could tell me where Scott is?"

"Scott? Haven't seen him since the dance. Scarlett, Jackson?"

I quickly shake my head and pull my lips into a thin line, but Jackson just gapes at Argent. Seeing Jackson's response, Stiles and I both roll our eyes.

Two or Argent's hunters shove Stiles and Jackson through the door into the morgue. Mr. Argent grips my shoulder tightly and guides me into the room. 

"Let's try this again. Where is Scott McCall?" Argent let's go of my shoulder and moves to Stiles, throwing him against the wall, "Let me ask you something, Stiles. Have you ever seen a rabid dog?"

"No, but I'll put it on my to-do list if you let me go."

Argent ignores his comment, "I have. And there's only one thing I've ever been able to compare it to. Seeing a friend of mine turn on the night of a full moon. Do you want to know what happened?"

I answered for Stiles, "I don't think any of us care, sir."

Argent glanced at me but once again ignored the comment, "He tried to kill me and I was forced to shoot him in the head. But even while he lay dying, he was still trying to claw his way toward me. Still trying to kill me like it was the most important thing he could do with his last breath. Can you imagine that?"

Argent then pulls Stiles closer, "Did Scott try to kill you on the last full moon? Did you have to lock him up?"

"Yeah, I did. Handcuffed him. Would you prefer I put him in a basement and burn the house down around him?"

"Sorry to dispel a popular rumor, but we never did that."

I scoff and Stiles continues, "Oh, right. Derek said you had some kind of code. I guess no one breaks it."

"Never." Argent confirms.

"Yeah, well what if someone did?" I ask.

Argent then turns to me, grip still on Stiles, "Like who?"

"Your sister." We answer together.

*_*_*_*_*_*

We explain to Argent how we know about Kate being the cause of the Hale fire. We then separated, allowing Mr. Argent to go after his sister.

Stiles, Jackson, and I head to the school to make some of those self-igniting fire bombs Lydia made that night at the school. What? We didn't want to go there completely defenseless. 

When we finally arrived at the Hale house, Derek, Scott, Allison, Mr. Argent, and Peter were all outside fighting.

We quickly pulled to a stop and got out of the car. Stiles throws his Molotov cocktail but Peter easily catches it.

Scott then tosses Allison her crossbow so she can shoot the glass. The glass explodes and fire quickly spreads down Peter's arm. I then throw mine and it hits Peter's shoulder, spreading fire down his other arm.

Lastly, Jackson throws his. The glass breaks when it hits Peter's torso, bursting instantly into flames. He lets out an ear piercing shriek and slowly drops to the ground, changing back into a human. 

We all stay silent as Allison slowly makes her way to Scott and kisses him.

Derek, finally recovered from the fight, makes his way over to a barely breathing Peter. Derek squats beside Peter's head, claws extended. 

"Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you." Scott speaks before Derek can kill his uncle.

Derek hesitates, he looks up at Scott as he speaks once more. "You do this and I'm dead. Her father, her family... What am I supposed to do?"

Without a second thought, Derek raises his hand and slashes down, severing Peter's throat. 

He slowly stands back up and turns around, revealing glowing red eyes, "I'm the Alpha now."

Derek then disappears into the shadows. 

*_*_*_*_*_*

The next day Scott, Stiles, and I all go to the hospital to sneak into Lydia's room.

"Shut the door." Scott whispers.

Stiles slowly starts to push the door but it makes a loud squeal. The three of us cringe and then even more slowly Stiles tries to shut the door once more.

But once again the door squeals. Stiles stops again before continuing. He finally gets the door shut and we quietly make our way to Lydia's side. 

"Do it." Stiles says to Scott.

"You do it." Scott replies.

I narrow my eyes at the two idiots, "I'll do it."

I slowly peel off the bandage on Lydia's side to reveal a bloody and scabbed wound. "It's not healed"

"I don't get it. The doctors said she was going to be fine."

"But the bite isn’t healing like it did with me. Which means she's not a werewolf."

"Then what the hell is she?"


	14. Omega

I walk into the hospital, quickly stopping by the nurses station and handing my mom a bag of Chinese takeout. "Oh, thank you my favorite child." She beams, taking the bag from my hand.

"Care to say that again on recording?" I tease, I smirk present on my face.

My mom smiles but shakes her head, "Here to see Lydia?"

"You know it." I turn my head to look towards her room but I don't see her.

"She just went into the shower," I turned to face the voice. Mrs. Martin is standing there with a smile on her face.

I nod in acknowledgement, smiling back. "I'll just go bother that loser then." I point at Stiles who is slumped in a waiting room chair with a 'Get Well Soon' balloon gripped tightly in his hand.

I walk over to Stiles and lift my foot up to lightly kick his stomach. "Get up."

Stiles grumbles but opens his eyes, "Hey Scar," he yawns. He slowly stands up, stretching his long limbs.

"Let's go for a walk." I gently grab his arm and pull him with me, away from Lydia's room.

Stiles stops me at the vending machine, "You want some m&m's?"

I nod, "Yeah sure, thanks." I lean against the machine as he puts the money in.

"Seriously?" He starts taping on the window but the candy doesn't budge. He then smacks his hand against the window as I watch on in amusement. "Help me shake the machine."

"What?"

"So the candy will fall. Help or move so I can do it."

I roll my eyes but step to the side and grab onto the vending machine to help him rock it back and forth. 

Stiles is muttering under his breath and next thing I know the machine slips through our fingers and crashes to the floor. I gasp as Stiles and I freeze. We look at each other then he quickly walks around the machine, grabs my hand and we walk away like nothing happened. 

We don't make it very far before we hear a loud scream, Lydia's scream. Without thinking we let go of each other's hand and run towards her hospital room. 

We make it to her room right behind Lydia's parents and my mom. "What the hell was that?" my mom asks.

We gather at the open bathroom door. The shower is still running, water flowing over the side of the tub. The window in the bathroom is open and the curtains move with the breeze. There is no sign of Lydia.

*_*_*_*_*_*

Stiles and I linger behind the Martin's, my mother, and Sheriff Stilinkski. They are talking about Lydia disappearing. "All right, let's get an A-P-B out for a sixteen year old redhead. Any other descriptors?"

The sheriff turns his head to Lydia's parents as he asks but instead of either of them answering, his son does. "She's five-foot-three, green eyes, fair-skinned and her hair is actually strawberry blonde."

Everyone turns to Stiles. Mr. Stilinski breaks their gaze by speaking once more, "What are you still doing here?"

"Providing moral support?" Stiles answers, glancing at me.

"How about you provide your ass back home where you should be?"

"And take Scarlett home too?" my mother asks.

I gape at her about to argue but Stiles speaks before I can, "I can do that."

We both walk away, passing by a group of confused hospital workers staring down at the vending machine.

*_*_*_*_*_*

Stiles, Scott and I were sitting in his jeep outside the hospital. Stiles hands Scott Lydia's hospital gown. "This is the one she was just wearing?" Scott asks, taking the garment into his hands.

Stiles nods slowly, keeping his gaze fixed on the fabric. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt her." Scott pauses turning to look at me, "Not again."

"Just shove the thing in your face and let's find her." Stiles says, clearly impatient. Scott raises the gown to his face and Stiles clicks on his headlights getting ready to leave the parking lot.

Before he can leave the parking spot Allison pops up beside the passenger side door startling all three of us.

"What are you doing? Someone's going to see us" Scott starts in a hushed whisper.

"I don't care. She's my best friend. And we need to find her before they do." Allison replies.

My brother instantly replies with confidence, "I can find her before the cops."

"How about before my father does?"

"He knows?" Both Stiles and I blurt.

"I just saw him and three other guys leave my house in two SUV's." Allison confirms.

"A search party?" Scott questions.

"More like a hunting party." My brother, Stiles and I all share a look before Stiles unlocks the doors. 

"Get in." Scott says.

*_*_*_*_*_*

As Stiles drives down the road Scott turns to ask Allison, "If she's turning would they actually kill her?"

"I don't know. They haven't been telling me anything. All they say is we'll talk after Kate's funeral when the others get here."

"What others?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at the young hunter.

"They won't tell me that either."

"Okay, your family has some serious communication issues to work on. Scott? Are we going the right way?" Stiles asks.

We all turn to face Scott who has his head sticking out the window, smelling the air. "Take the next right," He yells.

*_*_*_*_*_*

Stiles pulls up to the burned Hale house. We step out of the jeep and make our way towards the building, yellow police tape stretches across the windows and door. "She came here?" I question Scott, looking around for any clues that Lydia came here.

"This is where the scent leads." He confirms.

"But has Lydia ever been here?" Stiles asks.

I shake my head as Allison answers, "Not with me." She then turns to Scott, "Maybe she came here on instinct. Like she was looking for Derek."

"You mean looking for an Alpha." Scott says.

"Wolves need a pack, right?" Allison questions us.

"Not all of them." Scott sighs.

"But would she be drawn to an Alpha? Is that an instinct? To be part of a pack?"

Scott reluctantly nods, "We're stronger in a pack."

As Scott and Allison speak, Stiles and I walk away searching for any indication that Lydia was there. "Hey," I turn to look towards Stiles who is waving us over to him. "You see this? I think it's a tripwire."

He pulls back on the wire, triggering the mechanism. We glance up from the wire when we hear the sound of something slicing through the air. Behind Stiles, Allison and me, Scott is yanked off his feet. A wire is wrapped around one of his ankles as he dangles in the air.

"Stiles," Scott sighs, "Next time you see a tripwire? Don't trip it."

"Noted." Stiles nods.

The three of us approach my brother to try and help him down but we stop when Scott holds up a hand, "Wait." We all pause, "Someone's coming. Hide."

Stiles, Allison and I quickly move to hide behind a tree a few feet away.

Hiding in the shadows, we can just make out the voices of Mr. Argent and Scott. After a few moments Argent and the other hunters walk away. When the coast is clear, we make our way back over to Scott. "Are you alright?" I ask my twin.

"Just another life-threatening situation with Mr. Argent." Scott says casually, still hanging upside down.

"Stiles, help me with this." Allison says as she turns towards the wire, trying to let Scott down. They both turn back around when they hear the sound of a cord snapping. 

Scott drops to his feet, rising up and retracting his claws. "Thanks. But I think I got it."

I smirk as Stiles and Allison exchange a look. "You guys coming?" I ask as I start walking away with Scott by my side. 

*_*_*_*_*_*

The next morning Stiles picked Scott and I up before school. He was telling us about a call his dad went on earlier about a grave robbery. "She ate the liver?" Scott asked, disgust evident in his voice.

"I didn't say she ate it. I said it was missing. And if she did? So what? It's the most nutritious part of the body?" Stiles tries to defend the strawberry blonde.

"I never ate anyone's liver."

"Oh right, because when it comes to werewolves you're a real model of self-control." Stiles rolls his eyes then gasps, "Hold on. You're the test case for this. We should be going over what happened to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what was going through your head when you were turning? What were you drawn to?"

"Allison." Scott deadpans.

"Allison? That's it?" I ask in disbelief.

"Nothing else mattered. But that's good, right? The night Lydia was bit, she was with the both of you."

"Yeah, but she was looking for Jackson." Stiles confirms.

We all turn our head as we hear Jackson pull into a driving spot. He steps out of his Porsche as a homeless man rifles through a trash can speaks, "Nice car."

Jackson sighs then hands the man money, "Here's a dollar. Go find another parking lot to die in."

I roll my eyes then look back at Scott and Stiles, "How do we even know it was Lydia who took the liver?"

"Who else would it be?" Scott asks.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that if Lydia was a werewolf she should be healed by now and she's not. The bite mark is still there." Before either boy can reply I spin on my heel, heading to my locker.

*_*_*_*_*_*

At the end of the day I swing by my locker once more. Just as I shut the door a figure approaches on my right. "You look nice, Scarlett."

I furrow my eyebrows looking down at my ripped skinny jeans, black tank top, leather jacket, and black ankle heel boots. "Thanks."

I pull my lips into a tight lipped smile and finally look at the teenager who complimented me. The boy standing next to me has brown hair and eyes, a big smile graces his lips and an expensive looking camera is in his hands. "Nice camera."

His smile widens, if that's possible, "Thanks. Do you like photography?"

"Never really tried. I don't think I would be very good though."

"Well you don't know unless you try. Maybe I can teach you sometime?"

I hesitate, "Yeah, maybe..." I trail off. Should I know him?

"I'm Matt. I probably should have introduced myself. Though we have been in the same classes since elementary school." He chuckles.

I grimace at my lack of observation, "Right. Sorry."

"It's alright. You were always popular unlike me. You and Lydia always had a group around you."

I look down when he mentions Lydia, worried about my best friend.

I look back up when I hear him suck in a breath, "Sorry I shouldn't have mentioned her."

"It's fine. I'm just worried." I take a breath, "I should get going. It was nice talking to you."

He nods but I walk away before he can say anything else. 

*_*_*_*_*_*

Scott, Stiles and I hide behind a gravestone watching as a well dressed older gentleman approaches Allison and her parents. "Who the hell is that?" Stiles asks.

"Definitely an Argent." Scott answers.

"No shit, Sherlock." I roll my eyes.

Ignoring my comment Stiles speaks once more, "Maybe they're just here for the funeral. Maybe they're in the non-hunting part of the family. They could be non-hunting Argents, right?"

"Doubtful." I instantly replied.

"I know what they are. They're reinforcements." Scott answers, with worry in his eyes.

Then out of nowhere hands grab the two boys behind me, "The three of you. Unbelievable." Sheriff Stilinksi gestures for me to follow behind.

I put my head down and shamefully follow as he drags the two boys to his car. He makes us all sit in the back in order to keep an eye on us.

I sit in the middle of the boys as Sheriff Stilinski talks to a deputy on the radio, "I don't think I copied that. You said 415-Adam?"

"Disturbance in a car." Stiles whispers to my brother and me.

"They were taking a heart attack victim - D-O-A. But on the way to the hospital something hit them." The deputy's voice came over the radio once more.

"Copy. I'm -- I'm standing in front of it now. Something got in the back."

The three of us glance at each other, all listening even more intently.

"There's blood everywhere. And I mean, everywhere."

"Copy that, Unit four. What's your twenty?"

"Route five and Post. I swear, I've never seen anything like this."

And that was all we needed. We quickly opened the door and got out of the car without the Sheriff's knowledge.

*_*_*_*_*_*

The two brunette boys and I crouch low between the trees as we quietly approach the flashing red and blue lights of the cop cars and ambulance. 

We stay hidden behind the trees as we move as close as possible to get a look at the damage. Glancing at the open back doors of the ambulance, we can see blood splattered all over the vehicle. 

"What the hell is Lydia doing?" Stiles mumbles, just loud enough for my twin and I to hear.

Scott whispers back, "I don't know."

Without missing a beat I reply, "We still don't know if it's even her."

The boys shake their heads, clearly concerned about how in denial I am, but I choose to ignore them. My best friend would not do this.

"Do you need to get closer?" Stiles asks Scott.

"No. I got it."

"Just find her please, Scott. I need my best friend. I need my sister." Unshed tears glisten my eyes as I turn to face my brother. He nods, gives my arm a squeeze, then dashes off through the trees in search of Lydia.

*_*_*_*_*_*

Stiles and I make our way over to the Sheriff. As we are talking with him a figure comes out of the woods. Not just any figure, but the naked, shivering figure of Lydia Martin.

"Lydia?" Both me and Stiles breathe out in shock.

She blinks, her eyes adjusting to the bright lights around her. Her arms wrapped around her naked body, "Well? Is anyone going to get me a coat?"

Stiles stumbles to the ground grasping his father's coat. His father walks towards Lydia, handing her his sheriffs jacket then leaves her with me as he calls her parents.

I quickly give her a hug and rub my arms up and down her back trying to get her as warm as possible. "You had me so worried."

"I don't know what happened." She whispers, her arms slowly returning the tight embrace.

"It's alright. All that matters is that you are here and you are okay. And I’ll be here through every step if you need me"

Lydia shakily smiles at me, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.


	15. Shape Shifted

Allison volunteered to pick Lydia and I up for school this morning. I sat in the backseat zoning out of the girl's conversation. My mind was racing a mile a minute. I was ecstatic that my best friend was here and safe but I couldn't shake the feeling that in the next few days a lot of bad things were going to happen. 

"Scar? Scarlett!" I quickly whip my head around and make eye contact with Allison. "We're here. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sorry. Just thinking." Allison nodded, then we opened the doors and stepped out. 

As we were walking to the school entrance Allison asked Lydia, "You really don't remember anything?"

"They called it a fugue state. Which is basically a way of saying 'we have no idea why you can't remember running around the woods naked for two days'. Personally, I don't care. I lost nine pounds."

I smile at my best friend's confidence, "Well, I'm glad that you're okay."

We all pause at the entrance, "You ready for this?" Allison asks.

"Please. It's not like my aunt was a serial killer." My eyes widen at Lydia's words, I quickly look at Allison and mouth "Sorry" before following Lydia through the open door.

As the heavy door falls shut behind us, the whole corridor becomes silent to stare at us. Allison awkwardly leans closer to us and whispers, "Maybe it's the nine pounds."

Lydia whips her hair around then with her head held high walks through the crowd, Allison and I by her side. 

*_*_*_*_*_*

I sat next to Danny in Mr. Harris' chemistry class, Scott and Stiles were in front of us, whispering as always. As I'm copying the notes that Harris is writing on the board Stiles leans back to ask Danny and I a question. 

"Do either of you know where Jackson is?"

"I saw him heading to the Principal's office with your dad." I reply.

"What? Why?"

"Maybe because he lives right across the street from Isaac." Danny replies.

Danny's attention goes back to the board once Stiles turns around but I continue to focus on Scott and Stiles wondering why they are curious about Jackson's whereabouts. 

"Okay, everyone please turn to page-" Harris gets cut off as a crumpled up paper hits him on the back of the head. He turns around, glaring at the class, "Who the hell did that?"

Scott and Stiles point to each other, "Both of you go to the Principal's office, Now!" I watch as they gather their bags and rush out the door. The minute the door is closed, I make a rash decision. 

I quickly stand up and rush after the two boys, "Miss McCall!"

"Sorry, I need to pee!" I cringe at my lame and embarrassing excuse as I swing the door open and rush out before Harris can say anything else. 

I catch up with the two boys before we reach the office. "Hey! What the hell is going on?"

Scott and Stiles jump at the sound of my voice, "Why are you-" I cut Scott off before he can finish.

"It doesn't matter. Just tell me what's going on."

Scott sighs but answers, "Isaac's dad was found dead. They think he was murdered. And Isaac is a werewolf."

My mouth forms in 'o' as I take in the information. 

We quickly make it to the office and wait outside for the conversation between the Sheriff and Jackson to be over. 

Scott listens in and quietly tells us what's happening. "Jackson knew that Isaac's dad was abusing him. "

I instantly frown hearing this, poor Isaac. I never really talked to him but he always seemed so sweet. He didn't deserve that. 

"Isaac and his dad were arguing the night he was murdered." Scott continues. 

He straightens up when the conversation ends. Stiles quickly grabs a magazine and holds it up in front of his face, unsuccessfully hiding from his father. 

"Hey there, Scott. Scarlett." Sheriff Stilinski greets my brother and I.

We both smile and wave, watching as he walks away. I was about to follow after him, since I technically wasn't supposed to be there but before I could move a voice stopped me, "Boys. Miss."

My head turns towards the voice, Allison's grandfather; I hover above the chair, halfway out of my seat. "I thought it was only the boys that got sent down. But if you're skipping class I should probably talk to you too. Why don't you wait out here?"

I awkwardly smile and sit back down as Scott and Stiles stand up to go into his office. 

*_*_*_*_*_*

About ten minutes later, the door opens back up and Scott and Stiles exit. "He said you can go in." Stiles says. Then he whispers, "good luck."

I stand and move to enter Gerard's office, "Please shut the door."

I do as he says then suck in a breath as I sit down in front of his desk. "What's your name?"

"Scarlett McCall." I quietly answer. 

"Scott's your brother? And you're friends with my granddaughter Allison, if I remember correctly."

"Yeah," I nod quickly. Just wishing this conversation would be over. 

"So, Scarlett. Why were you skipping class?" He asks this as he's digging through files. He finally pulls one out and before I can answer he continues, "You have good grades. Never really get into trouble. Why start now?"

"I was worried about my brother. I wanted to know what was going on."

"You're protective of him?" 

I shrug, "I guess. I mean, he's my twin. I would do anything for him."

"I don't want to be the enemy, Miss McCall. And since you don't get in much trouble, I'll let you off with a warning. But I don't want to see you skipping class again."

"I won't. Thank you, Principle Argent." I stand up and quickly walk out the door before he can change his mind. 

After I quickly left his office I checked the time realizing that there was only about 10 minutes left of class. So rather than spending that time in Chemistry I decided to wander around the school until the next period.

*_*_*_*_*_*

After school I went to Lydia’s so we could work on homework together. “So tell me, how are you really feeling after everything?” I asked as we lay on her bed, a bowl of fruit between us.

Lydia hums before answering, “I don’t know. I’m glad that I’m back and that you and Allison are still treating me the same. It just feels like everyone else thinks I’m some freak.” 

“You’re Lydia Martin. Don’t let other people’s unimportant opinions bother you. The people who really care about you know that you’re amazing and that you’re just going through a lot right now.”

Lydia lightly smiles at me, showing her vulnerable side that she only ever shares with me. We both turn back to our homework, but not even a minute later the strawberry blonde speaks once more, “I talked to Jackson today.”

“Yeah?” I ask, “What about?”

“I just wanted to thank him. The doctors said if it wasn’t for him finding me and carrying me back I would have died that night.” 

I nod, “What did he say?”

Lydia scoffed, “He’s an ass. I just- I still love him and I hate that I do.”

I bite my lip, “I know that feeling.” Lydia turns her head at my words. Both of us study the others face trying to read our emotions, “But hey, we’ll always have each other. And with you by my side, I know I can get through anything.”

Lydia’s smile grows as she lightly shoves my shoulder, a laugh falling through her lips, “Damn right, Scar.”

*_*_*_*_*_*

"Hey, Stiles just picked me up. Do you know what's going on?" I asked Allison as I put her on speaker so Stiles could hear.

"They were asking me all these questions about Lydia and how she was bitten by Peter. And then they sent this guy out," Stiles quickly interrupts her.

"What guy?"

"He was dressed as a Sheriff's Deputy."

"They're sending him to the station for Isaac." I say more to Stiles then Allison.

"He was also carrying this box and there was something on it. Like a carving."

"Do you know what the carving was?"

"Hold on. It's in one of the books. I'm taking a picture."

I look at my phone waiting for the picture to load, Stiles keeps glancing down to see the picture too, "Wolfsbane." We say together.

"What does it mean?" Allison asks, not understanding.

"It means they're going to kill him." Stiles sighs as I sink back into the passenger seat.

We hang up with Allison, she has a plan to hopefully slow down the hunter. As she does this, we quickly head to Isaac's to pick up Derek.

*_*_*_*_*_*

Now in the backseat of the jeep, I eagerly wait for Allison to call me. Phone in hand, the loud ringtone makes me jump. I quickly answer with shaking hands, once again putting her on speaker, "Did you slow him down?"

"You could say that."

"Okay, we're headed to the station."

"Where's Scott?"

"Isaac's."

"Does he have a plan?"

I exchange a look with Stiles before I can decide what to say he answers, "Yeah. But not a very good one. And unfortunately, we don't have time to come up with anything better." Once again we hang up with the young hunter.

Finally approaching the police station, Derek, Stiles and I look through the windshield forming a plan. "The keys to every cell are in a password-protected lock box in my father's office." Stiles explains.

"How are you getting in the lock box?" Derek asks.

"My father's got two passwords. My birthday and my mom's birthday. The problem is getting past the front desk."

"I'll distract her." Derek nods. 

Not liking this idea Stiles starts to protest, "Woah, woah, you? You can't go in there."

"I was exonerated."

"You're still a person of interest."

"An innocent person."

"You? Yeah, right." I instantly punched Stiles' arm. He glares at me before bringing his attention once more to the Alpha who starts talking again.

"You're not getting in there without me."

"Okay. What's your plan?"

"To distract her." Derek says once more.

"How? By punching her in the face?" I roll my eyes at Stiles. This is taking too long.

"By talking to her."

"Oh, obviously. Because when I think of diverting conversation or stimulating banter I think of Derek Hale."

Derek glares at him. "At least give me a sample. What are you going to open with?" Derek stays silent and continues to glare.

Before Stiles can continue his rant I interrupt, "He's obviously going to flirt with her."

Both guys turn to look at me, Derek with raised eyebrows and Stiles with a puzzled look. "What?" I turn my attention to Derek, "You're an attractive guy, it will work. Now can we go? We're wasting time."

*_*_*_*_*_*

Derek makes his way into the station first to distract the deputy. Stiles and I inch our way past the front desk as quickly and quietly as possible. Once we make it into his dad's office Stiles punches in the password to open the lock box.

"The keys are gone."

"What?" I turn, confused.

"The keys. They're not here." I rush to Stiles side to look into the lock box, seeing that it is empty. We make our way out to the hall, Stiles points toward the left, "You go that way, I'll go the other. Meet back here in 10 minutes."

I nod and we take off. I quietly make my way through the seemingly empty halls of the station, trying to find Sheriff Stilinski. I turn a corner and crash into a strong chest, "Sorry!" I squeak, glancing up to see Derek. "Oh, it's just you."

"Where's Stiles?"

"The keys were gone. We split up to find his dad, or whoever took the keys." I started walking back the way I came so we could find Stiles. Just as we pass the Sheriff's office, the fire alarm starts blaring. Derek and I share a look then rush to find Stiles. 

Derek leads the way using his heightened werewolf sense to pinpoint exactly where he is. As we turn the corner, Derek lightly pushes me behind him, “Stay here.”

Of course I don't listen, I slowly make my way into the room to see Stiles cowering on the floor and a deputy knocked out. Derek howls at Isaac, effectively making the teenager change back into a normal boy. 

I look on in amazement as Stiles asks, "How'd you do that?"

"I'm the Alpha."


	16. Ice Pick

Today was the day we were rock climbing in gym class. I was standing next to Lydia and Stiles as we watched Allison and Scott climb the wall. Allison and Scott slowly make their way up the wall, clearly talking to each other. After about a minute they start racing the other up, Scott using his supernatural abilities to stay just above Allison. When Allison looks to see Scott by her side, she quickly kicks his foot away from the wall. She smiles triumphantly seeing him fall back to the ground, the safety line stopping him right before he slams into the mat.

I smirk as Coach leans down to speak to my brother, "McCall, I don't know why, but your pain gives me a special kind of joy." He straightens back out and turns around to address the class, "All right, next two. Stiliniski. Erica. Let's go."

Stiles happily steps up towards the mat, getting on his harness and safety lines without a problem. 

Nervously, Erica Reyes, a skinny girl with dull blue eyes and frizzy blonde hair, steps up beside him. As soon as they are both safely attached to the harness and cables they start climbing. 

Stiles has no problem quickly reaching the top and making his way back down. Erica on the other hand, has made it about a quarter of the way up and stays frozen to the spot. As we all gaze up at her coach starts speaking, "Erica? You okay? Dizzy? Vertigo?"

Next to me Lydia sighs, "Vertigo's a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear. She's just freaking out."

I lightly elbow her, I've never talked to Erica, hell I barely even know she exists since she's never been in my friend group, but I still don't want people to make fun of someone with a fear. 

Once again coach calls out, "Erica!"

"I'm fine!" She shakily calls out, still frozen on the rock wall.

"Coach, maybe it's not safe. You know she's epileptic." Allison speaks up.

"She is? Why the hell doesn't anyone tell me these things? Erica, you're good. Push off. I'll ease you down." Erica is still frozen, the only thing she moves is her eyes, squeezing them shut.

"Erica just let go." Coach calls up once more. Finally Erica gently pushes off the wall. She grasps tightly to the safety line as Coach eases her from the wall. Her feet hit the mat and she shakily gets out of the harness, "That's it, Erica. Shake it off." 

A few kids snicker at her as she walks to the back of the crowd. Sighing, I step up to the wall with Lydia by my side. I turn to her, smirking, "Race you to the top." 

There is a mischievous glint in her eyes as she replies, "It's on."

*_*_*_*_*_*

Now in the locker room, I was changing out of my gym clothes with Allison and Lydia nearby. "You're coming with us tonight, right?"

I look over at Lydia and immediately shake my head. "What? Why?"

"Well Allison and Scott are going to be together, and even though you don't like him like that Stiles and you will be together."

Lydia pulls her lips into a pout, "That's not happening and you know it."

I roll my eyes but before I can say anything Allison speaks, "Nothing has to happen, but the point is that you two did go to the dance together and he does like you. Scarlett doesn't want to be a fifth wheel." 

I nod my head, agreeing with the hunter. "You won't be the fifth wheel! Stiles would be." Lydia exclaims with a bright smile lighting up her face.

I shake my head, a laugh escaping, "I am not getting in between whatever weird relationship you and Stiles have."

Lydia dramatically sighs, "Then bring a date! There are plenty of guys on the lacrosse team that would love to go out with you!"

I scrunch my nose up at the thought, "No thanks. I'm living my life and I do not need a man in it to be happy." I pause pulling my shirt over my head, "Plus, Nate really screwed me over and no matter how much I want to move on, I know it wouldn't be fair to whoever I go out with. I'm just not ready to start dating yet."

Lydia's shoulders sagged as we made our way out of the locker room and back into the gym, "You girls have fun though." I smile, trying to cheer Lydia up.

Just as I finished speaking we looked up and saw Scott running towards the rock wall, making it just in time to catch Erica from hitting the ground. 

*_*_*_*_*_*

I sat with the girls at lunch, Lydia still trying to convince me to come with them to the ice rink tonight. Before I could speak and tell her no once more the cafeteria doors burst open, our heads all swivel to look at whoever enters. 

The girl has a face full of makeup, styled blonde hair, a tight black skirt showing off her long legs, a white tank top and black heels. "What. The holy hell. Is that?" Lydia asks.

Scott's eyebrows knit together, "That's Erica." He states from the table next to us. 

As this exchange is happening, Erica reaches down grabbing an apple from another student's tray. She bites into it, then quickly turns on her heel and walks out the doors. Scott, Stiles and I quickly move after her.

We follow her to the front of the school where she exits, walking down the steps and into a black Camaro, Derek Hale sitting behind the wheel.

"So what? He's just turning a bunch of teenagers?" Stiles asks.

Scott gulps, "He's forming a pack."

*_*_*_*_*_*

I sit at my desk writing an essay for class. I'm so focused that I don't hear my mom walk into the room behind me. "Working on homework?"

I jump at the sound of her voice, "God, mom! Don't do that."

She chuckles gently, "Sorry."

Turning to look at my mom who sits on my bed, I answer, "Yeah, I have an essay for English due in a couple of days."

She nods, "Scott's not home?"

I shake my head, "He's with Stiles.”

"You didn't want to go with them?" She asks. 

"Not, today. I figured they should have some guy time"

"What about Lydia?" 

“She’s on a date. She tried to set me up so we could go on a double date like we used to but I said no.”

“Well why not? I’m sure there are plenty of guys from school that would love to go out with you.” 

I sighed and stood up to sit next to my mother. I laid my head on her lap as she started playing with my hair, "Well-” I hesitate before speaking up again, “I know that what Nate did was horrible, but I can't help but still care about him."

"Oh sweetie, you loved him. He broke your heart. It's going to take some time for you to move on and that is okay. " My eyes started to get misty as I rapidly blink, refusing to cry.

"I know I just - I don't want to care about him anymore. He doesn't deserve my love."

My mother smiled sadly, "No, he doesn't. But I think it's beautiful, how deeply you care and love. That's something to cherish Scarlett." She paused for a minute, continuing to run her hand through my long locks, "It's alright to feel broken sometimes and someday you will find someone who looks at you like you put the stars in the sky. And when that day comes and all the days leading up until then, I will be by your side."

I sat up and pulled her into a tight hug, "I love you so much, mommy."

"I love you too."

*_*_*_*_*_*

At lunch the next day I sat near Allison and Lydia, like most days. “How was the date last night? I never got the chance to ask.” I look at the two girls waiting for an answer.

“It was nice to be able to go on a date again.” Allison smiled.

I turned to Lydia, “I surprisingly had a good time. But that may just be because I’m good at ice skating.”

I smirk, “Are you sure it’s not because Stiles was there?”

Lydia rolls her eyes, “Yeah, I’m sure.”

“I don’t know why you won’t give him a chance. He practically worships the ground you walk on. He’ll treat you like a queen.”

“I don’t like him like that. And once again, I’m going to ask. If you have such high praise for him why don’t you date him?”

I shake my head, “One it would be weird considering he’s practically another brother. And two I’m not ready to date again, which you already know.”

Lydia gently grabs my hand, “Scar I know that you’re hurt about how Nate treated you but you need to move on. He’s not worth it and there are so many people at this school alone that have crushes on you.”

“She is right you know.” Allison pipes up.

“Not you too.” I groan, looking at the hunter.

“Listen, I get it. You loved Nate and it’s going to take some time to fully get over him. But as long as the guys that you go on dates with understand that you aren’t ready for a real relationship, what’s the harm?” Allison says.

I sigh, “I guess there is no harm to going on dates if they’re aware of where I stand. I just don’t want to lead someone on.”

“That’s why you tell them the truth from the beginning. I mean I’m pretty sure everyone in the school knows what happened between you and Nate anyway. I’m sure whoever you choose to date will understand.” Allison smiles.

“Or you can have some fun.” Lydia shrugs.

I raise an eyebrow, “You mean don’t tell them anything and just lead them on?”

“No. I mean don’t do dates but become friends with benefits with someone.”

I laugh, “I’ll pass, Lyds.”

“It’s just an option.” She hums, a small smile on her face.

*_*_*_*_*_*

Just as school let out Scott and Stiles filled me in on what they knew about Derek’s new pack. “So he’s going after Boyd?” I question.

Scott nods, “I’m going to head to the ice rink to see if he’s at work. Stiles is heading to his house.”

I nod, “I would volunteer to come with one of you but I promised Lydia I would hang out today. Be careful, both of you.” The two brunettes nod as we go our separate ways.  
“There you are.” Lydia says as I meet her by her car.

“Sorry, I was talking with Scott and Stiles.”

“I’m happy you said yes to a girl's afternoon. I feel like we haven’t hung out in forever. Just the two of us, I mean.”

I smile, “I know. I miss our girl days.”

Once we made it to her house we grabbed some snacks from the kitchen and headed up to her room. “Okay so I actually wanted to talk to you about something.” Lydia says as we sit next to each other on her bed.

“If this is about trying to set me up you already know how I feel about that.” 

“Okay, one, I figured Allison and I convinced you to give dating a try. And two, it’s not about that.”

“If I do give dating a try, I want it to be with someone I choose. Not someone you set me up with. But that’s beside the point, what was it that you wanted to talk about.”

Lydia sighs, “I told the others not to tell you but I hate hiding things from you.” She pauses as I knit my eyes together in confusion. “Something happened at the ice rink yesterday.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well- It’s hard to explain.” Lydia bites her lips.

I reach for her hand to provide some sort of comfort, “Hey, it’s alright. Take your time.”

She nods, “I don’t really know what happened but one minute everything was fine and the next I was on my knees looking at the ice and screaming.” She gulps before she continues, “I think it might have something to do with when I went missing.”

“Maybe it’s your mind trying to remember what happened.” I suggest.

“It could be.” She replies hesitantly. “I just feel like a freak. Everyone was so worried about me and I couldn’t even give them an explanation of what happened.”

“Well trust me, Scott, Stiles, and Allison will not look at you like you’re a freak. Plus, even if they did, they’ll have to look at me like I’m a freak. ‘Cause I’m never leaving your side, no matter how freaky you may become.” I gently smile at my best friend.

Lydia starts smiling at my words, “I guess we’ll just have to be gorgeous freaks together.”

“Always.” I pull her into a tight hug. We both fall onto her mattress as we laugh at the other.


	17. Abomination

"Thanks for coming with me Scar," Stiles says as we sit across from each other in the waiting area of the mechanics. 

"Yeah, no problem. I had nothing better to do." 

Stiles then looks behind me through the window where the mechanic is working, he quickly stands up and walks through the door trying to get the man's attention, "Hey, hey! What the hell do you think you're doing? All I needed was a starter."

The mechanic's voice is muffled by the closed door but I can see him answer Stiles, they have a brief conversation then Stiles turns to walk back to the waiting area. 

As the door swings shut behind him, Stiles starts wiping his hand on his pants. He then goes to pull out his phone and opens his mouth to address me. Before he gets the chance he looks down at his hand and says, "What the-?" and he switches his phone to his other hand.

"What's wrong?" I ask, watching him in concern.

"My hand..." He trails off as his phone slips through his fingers, falling to the floor.

I stand up in alarm, and open my mouth to ask once more what's wrong, but Stiles' attention is locked on something in the other room and he starts screaming, "Hey! Hey!"

I turn my head to look and I can see some type of creature lurking in the shadows. Just as I find the creature the mechanic looks up finally hearing Stiles screams. 

Before he can react the creature claws at the man cutting the back of his neck. The man falls to the floor, lying helplessly underneath Stiles' jeep. As I watch this happen Stiles falls to his knees, almost simultaneously. 

"Stiles!" I rush to his side and roll him onto his back. I look out the window and stand making my way towards the door to help the man.

"Don't!" Stiles screams at me, voice laced with concern.

"What? I need to help him! That thing is out there!"

"We don't know what it is, it could kill you."

I look back and forth but my mind is already made up, I suck in a breath then open the door. 

"SCARLETT!"

I rush out trying to find where the creature went, but can't find it anywhere. The stand that the jeep is on has started slowly moving towards the mechanic, I can just make out his voice, "Help, help me."

Not seeing the creature I move towards the man and try to pull him away from what will possibly be his death. I don't move him very far though because a tail wraps around my neck pulling me roughly away.

I start gasping for breath, my hands move to try and loosen the grip. My vision starts going black but before I can pass out the creature lets me go. I fall to the floor gasping in air as one hand rubs my neck. I look over to see the creature moving away and when I look towards the mechanic I see that the jeep has already crushed him. 

Once I finally catch my breath I make my way back over to Stiles. He has managed to call 9-1-1 and the operator's voice can be heard, "Hello what's your emergency?"

I reach down and pick up his phone, "Hi, my friend and I are at Sal's Auto Mechanic's. The mechanic is dead."

*_*_*_*_*_*

Stiles and I stand in front of his dad, as Stiles talks he flexes his hand, "We already told you dad. We walked in and the Jeep was on top of the guy. That's all."

"What's wrong with your hand?" Mr. Stilinski questions, noticing the odd behavior. 

"Nothing. Can we get out of here now?"

"If there's something you don't feel like you can tell me..." the sheriff starts saying, looking between his son and me.

"You think I'm lying?" Stiles asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not. I just worry about you. And if maybe you saw someone do this, if you're afraid they might come back to make sure you don't say anything about it..."

Stiles looks away, "Neither of us saw anything. At all. Can we go, please?"

"Yeah. But not in your jeep. We're going to have to impound it. Sorry, kiddo. Evidence." Mr. Stilinski starts walking away.

Stiles screams after his dad, "Well, make sure they wash it!"

*_*_*_*_*_*

As we wait for Scott to come pick us up with our moms car Stiles turns to me, “That was stupid of you.”

I scoff, “I needed to try to save him Stiles.”

“I get it. But you’re human. You could have died out there.” 

“But I didn’t.” I argue.

Stiles shakes his head and scoffs in disbelief, “That’s not the point, Scarlett! You could have. But instead of pausing to think, you ran out and put yourself in danger.”

I open my mouth but I’m unable to form words as I gaze at Stiles. There’s a look in his eyes that I can’t quite place, so instead of trying to defend my actions more I instead close my mouth and shake my head.

Finally I find words, “I’m sorry okay? I just- If I could do something I needed to try.” I pause wetting my lips, “Maybe it was stupid of me but I- I couldn’t just sit there and do nothing.”

My eyes start to glisten but I hold back the tears refusing to cry. When Stiles notices the tears trapped in my eyes, his face softens, “Scar,” he puts his arm around me. “I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

I bit my lip and whisper, “I know.” I then look back up to him and realize just how close we are sitting. Before either of us can react, the sound of Scott pulling up sends us springing apart. Stiles gets in the passenger seat and I get in the back, sliding to the middle so I can easily talk to the boys. Scott knits his eyebrows together looking between Stiles and I.

Finally he breaks the silence, "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, " I whisper as Stiles nods.

"You were right. It's not like you. It's eyes were almost... reptilian. But there was something about them."

"What do you mean?" Scott asks his best friend.

"You know how when you see a friend in a Halloween mask, but all you can actually see is their eyes? You feel like you know them but you can't figure out who it is."

"Are you saying you know who it is?"

"No. But I think it knew me."

This is when I decided to speak, "I think it knew me too. I didn't really get a look at it but," I hesitate, running my hand gently across my neck, "It had the chance to kill me but didn't. This thing, it has an agenda. I don't think it wants to kill just anyone."

"Are you sure you're okay Scarlett?" Stiles asks, as Scott looks in the rearview mirror at me, his eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just a little in shock."

*_*_*_*_*_*

The next day at school I stand by Scott and Stiles as Stiles talks to my brother, "Sorry about the other day. I'm trying. We'll get through this. I know because I love you. I love you more than - oh my god. You and Allison seriously have to find a better way to communicate or at least use Scarlett and not me."

"Um no thanks, pretty sure it would be more awkward for me to say that to my twin than for his best friend to say it."

Scott nods in agreement, "Did she say she's coming to the game tonight?"

"Yes. Message complete. Now tell us about your boss." Stiles replies.

"He thinks Allison's family has some kind of record of all the things they've hunted. Like a book."

"A bestiary." Stiles and I say in unison.

"A what?" Scott asks, looking between the two of us.

"A bestiary." Stiles says once more. 

"I think you mean bestiality."

Stiles and I share a look then he speaks once more, "No. Pretty sure I don't. It's like an encyclopedia for mythical creatures."

"Why am I the only one who doesn't seem to know any of this stuff?"

"Because you're too busy spending your time thinking about Allison." I smirk.

Stiles mouth twitches into a smile as Scott glares at me.

"If it can tell us what that thing-"

"And who." Stiles interrupts.

Scott nods. "We need that book."

*_*_*_*_*_*

I stood leaning against the lockers as I talked to Allison about what Scott said earlier. "I think you mean-"

I cut Allison off before she can finish the sentence, "I mean bestiary. Honestly, it's like you two share a brain." I shake my head.

"Can you describe this thing?"

"It's probably a book. Old, worn-"

Now Allison cuts me off, "Like bound in leather?"

I nod excitedly and stand up straighter, "Have you seen it?" 

"I think so..."

I quickly text Stiles so he can tell Scott. As we wait for his message Allison and I walk down the hall. About a minute later I get a message. "Where does he keep it?"

Allison pauses, thinking, "His office."

Once again I message Stiles and wait for his response. I don't even have to wait a minute before I get a response, "Can you get it?"

"Not without his keys."

*_*_*_*_*_*

I sit in the stand right behind the team bench where Stiles sits. Lydia wasn't at the game tonight and for obvious reasons I wasn't sitting with Allison. My mom was here but I told her I wanted to sit behind Stiles to keep him company in case he didn't play tonight. Stiles and I both cringe as one of our classmates gets tossed in the air like a rag doll by an opposing team member. 

"Come on! Is that thing even a teenager? I want to see a birth certificate!" Coach yells from the sidelines. He makes his way over to Stiles, "Who or what is that genetic experiment gone wrong?"

"Eddie Obomowitz. They call him The Abomination."

After speaking with Coach Stiles and I discreetly move away from the bleachers and head towards the school, making sure to pass by Allison.

Allison nods to whatever her grandfather was saying as she eases her hand down and drops the keys into Stiles' open hand. 

Stiles and I rush through the parking lot as we hear cheers coming from the field. Stiles turns back to look as I continue forward not realizing that he isn't with me. Only when I make it to the school do I realize, "You've got to be kidding me... Really Stiles? Where the hell could you have gone?" I mumbled to myself as I wrapped my black jacket closer to me and stepped inside the warm building to wait for him.

Waiting for almost two whole minutes, Stiles finally runs up to the school, "Where the hell did you disappear too? We were in an empty parking lot!"

"Not empty, Lydia was in her car. Crying."

I stop, taken aback, "What? Is she okay? She told me she wasn't coming tonight."

Stiles shrugs his shoulders, "I didn't really get the chance to ask, I needed to bring you these," he holds up the keys, "and help you find the stupid book."

I sigh as we make it to the office door and he puts the key in, "Just let me find it, it can't be that hard. Go back and talk to Lydia."

"It will be faster to find with the both of us here."

I shake my head as we continue looking. "Hey guys," my head shoots up at the sound of another voice. 

"Really? Now?" I look at Erica in disbelief, stopping my search for the bestiary.

*_*_*_*_*_*

Erica shoves Stiles and I forward into the darkened pool area where Derek casually bounces a basketball. "Stiles, Scarlett. What did you guys see at the mechanic's garage?"

"Seriously? This is what you wanted to ask? Haven't you ever heard of a phone?" I ask. 

Derek just looks at me waiting for an answer. So Stiles speaks up, "Several alarming EPA violations that I'm seriously considering reporting."

Derek then punctures the basketball with a claw, deflating it. He lets the ball fall to the floor at our feet. "Let's try this again."

I shake my head, "Well I for one didn't really see much. But it had a tail and it was scaly and rough."

"You felt it?" Derek asks in surprise.

"More like it wrapped its tail around my neck, almost killing me. So yeah, I guess you can say I felt it." I snapped.

Derek then turns his attention to Stiles, waiting for him to describe the creature.

Stiles sighs, "The thing was pretty slick looking. Skin was dark, kind of patterned. Is that enough? Because we have somewhere we need to be." 

When the two werewolves don't answer Stiles continues, "Fine, Eyes. It's eyes are yellowish. Slitted. It has a lot of teeth. Are we good now?"

Derek and Erica start to watch something behind us, I narrow my eyes at them gauging their reactions as Stiles continues once more, "What? Have you seen it? You've got this look like you know exactly what I'm talking about."

Finally Stiles and I turn around. In front of us is the same creature we saw in the mechanics. Just as we turn around and lock our eyes on the thing, it leaps off the wall.

Erica jumps in front of Derek to try and protect him but the creature is faster. It shoves Erica brutally, her head connecting with the wall. She slumps to the floor unconscious. Derek quickly grabs me and Stiles to get us out of harm's way. "Run!" He yells at us. "Get behind me."

Stiles and I nod but we notice something. I tilt my head trying to get a better look as Stiles addresses Derek, "Derek. Your neck-"

As Derek turns, he reaches a hand up to his neck, and immediately drops to the ground, paralysis starting to take hold. "Scott, get Scott."

Stiles makes a grab for Derek trying to drag him to the exit. I start to grab his other arm to help but remember that Erica is laying unconscious. I drop the arm I grabbed and rush to her side. I can just hear Stiles ask, "Where is it? Do you see it?"

"No. Hurry." Derek replies.

I now have Erica in my arms, I shakily stand up to my full height, "You are heavier then you look Erica." I mumble. “And I really wish I wasn’t in heels.”

As I try to quickly make it to the boys I notice the creature lurking behind them, "Behind you!" I scream, this causes Stiles to lose his grip on both his phone, that I didn't realize was in his hand, and Derek. Not being able to keep his hold, Derek falls backward straight into the pool. Without thinking Stiles jumps in after him. 

"Where'd it go? Do you see it?" Stiles asks, panicked.

"No," Derek answers, his eyes scanning the room.

Not being able to hold Erica anymore, I gently lower her to the ground, slowly making my way over to the two guys to help them out of the pool.

"Come on, maybe it took off." I say, reaching down to grab a hold of the paralyzed Derek.

Before either of them can answer, a piercing shriek makes me block my ears and look around to try and find the creature once more.

"Get me out of here before I drown."

"You're worried about drowning? Did you notice the thing out there with multiple rows of razor sharp teeth?"

"Did you notice I'm paralyzed from the neck down in eight feet of water?" Derek snaps.

"Come on, I can't see the thing." I reach down once more to try and help. 

But something behind me catches Derek's eye, "Stop!"

I spin around so quick that I lose my balance and fall into the pool right in front of Derek and Stiles. Once my head pops above the surface Stiles asks, "Are you alright?"

I just nod and watch the creature, my eyes glancing towards where I left Erica. "What's it waiting for?" But no one replies.

Treading water beside Stiles, who is still carrying a paralyzed Derek, we carefully watch the creature. It slowly approaches the pool's edge but retreats back, as if it's afraid of the water.

Noticing the same thing Stiles speaks, "You see that? I don't think it can swim."

*_*_*_*_*_*

The three of us continue to watch the creature for what feels like hours, until Stiles speaks once more, "I don't know how much longer I can do this."

"Don't even think about it." Derek says to Stiles.

"Trust me for half a second. Scarlett, do you think you could hold Derek? Or maybe grab my phone to call Scott?"

"I'll try the phone, I don't want to risk not being able to carry Derek."

I quickly rush forward, pushing my upper body out of the pool and grabbing Stiles phone before sliding back into the pool. The creature just misses me. I use one hand to dial Scott, once he answers all he gets out is, "I can't talk right now." before hanging up. Exasperated, I send him a text telling him where we are before throwing the phone away and swimming over to help Stiles keep Derek afloat.

"God, Stiles. I don't know how you've been doing this for hours."

"Yeah, I don't know how much longer I'll be able to stay up." Stiles replies as our heads dip slightly below the water.

"The diving board. Try to reach-" We slowly make our way to the diving board, Stiles uses his free hand to grab but slips and we fall below the water once more. 

A second later, hands grab us. Scott's hands. We lay on the tiled floor surrounding the pool, dripping wet. Scott is now a full werewolf and he lets out a roar, challenging the creature that emerges from the darkness.

Scott gets tossed through the air, slamming into a mirror. Glass shards rain down around him. The creature inches forward, moving to kill. Scott, desperate to find a way to protect himself and us, grabs a sharp piece of the broken mirror as a weapon. 

The creature pauses, it focuses on its own reflection in the mirror shard. It tilts its head, almost like its reflection confuses it. The creature then hisses and retreats back, leaping onto the wall and disappearing. 

Once the creature is gone, we slowly stand up. 

*_*_*_*_*_*

Outside of the school Stiles, Scott, and I gather around Scott's laptop screen as he plugs the USB drive in. Pages of pages of strange black and white images and text appears. "That's not English." Scott says.

"Is that even a language?" Stiles asks.

"It's archaic Latin." Both boys turn to look at me, surprised that I know what it is. Before I can explain, Derek calls from behind us.

"It's called the Kanima."

"You knew this whole time?" Stiles asks.

"No. Only when it was confused by its own reflection."

"It doesn't know what it is." Scott replies.

"Or who." Derek confirms.

"Well, care to enlighten us on anything else you know?" I raise my eyebrow at the Alpha.

"Just stories and rumors. It's a shape-shifter but not right. It's-" he pauses trying to find the right word.

"An abomination." Stiles answers.

Derek nods, he then glances at Erica and they both turn to leave.

They don't make it far before Scott speaks, "We need to work together on this. Maybe we even need to tell the Argents."

"You'd trust them?"

"No one trusts anyone. That's the problem. And while we're arguing about who's on what side, something stronger, faster and scarier than any of us is killing people and we still don't know anything about it."

"I know one thing. When I find it... I'm going to kill it."


	18. Venomous

I sat in Coach's class beside Lydia in the back of the room. In front of us Jackson, Scott, and Stiles seem to be having a heated discussion. "Listen up," coach says as he walks in, "Quick warning before we begin our review. Some of you - like McCall - might want to form study groups since tomorrow's midterm is so profoundly difficult I'm not even sure I could pass it. All right, I need a volunteer at the board to answer the first question."

I pay little attention to the midterm review but rather squint my eyes trying to read the boys lips. The only thing I can make out is Stiles saying Lydia's name. Damn I really hate not being able to read lips.   
"Jackson, you have something you want to share with the class?" Coach asks seeing the boy's conversation.

"Just an undying admiration for my Coach." I roll my eyes at Jackson's statement.

"That's very kind of you. Now shut the hell up." 

Lydia is now at the front of the room, writing the answer to the question. Or at least, that's what she should be doing. Instead of writing an answer she has unknowingly written 'EMPLEHENOEMOS' over and over again.

Coach starts calling her name, "Lydia?" He pauses when he finally gets her attention, "Okay then. Anyone else want to try answering? In English?"

The class starts laughing at Coach's comment. All Lydia can do is stare wide eyed at the class with tears in her eyes. I quickly stand up grabbing both of our bags and gently pull her out of the room.

I lead her into the closest bathroom and place our bags on the sink. I then check under the stalls looking for feet. I notice that someone is in the last stall and quickly knock on the door. “Someone’s in here.”

“I know. Hurry the hell up and get out.”

Not even a minute later the girl steps out of the stall and glares at me. “Who do you think you are? I’ll take however long that I want.” She slowly walks to the sink to wash her hands. 

Lydia is biting her lip, refusing to cry until it's just us two. “You’re going to wash your hands and leave quickly before I throw you out myself.” I snap.

The girl scoffs, “You wouldn’t dare.”

I take a step closer, my eyes narrowing into a cold glare, “Do you really want to take that chance?” The girl looks at me then turns on her heel and moves out the door.

I lock the door behind her then turn towards Lydia, “Okay, it’s just us. You can cry or talk to me freely now.”

On cue Lydia starts sobbing. She falls into me, wrapping her arms tightly around my waist. I quickly return the embrace and gently run my fingers through her hair, knowing it calms her down.

“Everything is going to be alright Lyds. I got you. I won’t let you go. I promise.” I whisper to her, placing a kiss on her head. 

Once she starts to quiet down I whisper to her once more, "You know you can tell me if something is wrong? Even if it sounds crazy, I'll never judge you."

She finally backs away from me slightly to look me in the eye, "I know. I just - I don't know what's going on."

I nod in understanding and gently run my thumbs under her eyes to wipe away any remaining tears. She bites her lip then pulls me into another hug, “I love you so much Scar.”

“I love you too Lyds.”

*_*_*_*_*_*

I calmly sat down near Lydia in chemistry, not fully paying any mind to those around me. As more students pile into the class, Scott and Stiles grab chairs to sit on either side of us. We both throw them curious glances wondering why they rushed over to us and sat down despite the desk being for two people. 

I lean over to whisper to Scott, who was sitting closer to me, "What's going on?"

"Isaac and Erica are going to try and test the Kanima venom on Lydia."

My eyes immediately harden into a glare as I subtly look over my shoulder eyeing the two werewolves. Erica was too focused on watching Lydia, but Isaac caught my eye and winked at me like he wasn't planning on harming my best friend. 

I scrunch my face up looking at Isaac slightly shocked by his new found confidence. I never really noticed him much before since he was always so quiet, but I guess turning into a werewolf has a weird way of changing you. 

I finally turn back to the front of the room as Harris starts speaking, "Einstein once said 'Two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity; And I'm not sure about the universe.' I myself have encountered infinite stupidity." 

Harris pauses as he looks right at Stiles. "So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are better than one. Or in Mr. Stilinski's case, less than one. Erica, take the first station. You'll start with -"

Before he can finish his sentence every male hand minus Isaac, Scott, and Stiles, shoots up. "I didn't ask for volunteers. Put your hormonal little hands down." The hands all reluctantly drift down. "Start with Mr. McCall."

"All right. Next two, Scarlett you take the second table-"

"With Lydia?" I ask hopefully, an innocent smile on my face.

"No. You two will do well away from each other for once."

"I beg to differ, we work exceptionally well together." Lydia turns to me, an amused smile on her lips.

"Miss McCall take the second station and Isaac you can join her." Harris replies, leaving no room for argument.

I grumble under my breath but move my things to the second table, Isaac joining me not even a minute later. Finally, all the pairs are together and the sound of glass vials clinking can be heard throughout the room. 

"Scott caught me up with what you're planning. Derek's wrong. It's not Lydia."

"Yeah? How would you know that?" Isaac smirks.

"She's my best friend. I know." I pause, reading over the directions for the experiment. I can feel Isaac's eyes on me, "If you do anything to her, I swear to God you'll be sorry."

I finally look back up to meet Isaac's eye, "You know I'm a werewolf. You're not very intimidating to me."

I lean closer to him, "I don't need to be supernatural to be persuasive or intimidating. It will do you well to remember that."

The stupid smirk doesn't leave his face, "You're really hot when you're angry."

I scoff and open my mouth to reply but before I get the chance Harris announces that it's time to rotate partners. Isaac stands, almost lazily, and winks one more time at me before making his way to Stiles. 

This time I was partnered with Allison, "How's Lydia?"

"Clueless about what's going on."

I nod my head, "Isaac didn't tell me anything. But if it is Lydia, though I highly doubt it, they plan on killing her."

"We won't let that happen." Allison reassures.

"I know."

"Switch," Harris calls from the front of the room. 

Allison stands up, making her way towards Erica, I bite my lip watching Isaac sit beside Lydia. "What's wrong?" I quickly look to my right, forgetting that I still needed to complete the experiment.

I instinctively roll my eyes at the sound of his voice, "Nothing’s wrong Nate."

"Please, we may not have talked in weeks but I know you. And I know that look. You're worried about something."

"Yeah well it's none of your business. You lost your privilege to be concerned about me when you decided to cheat."

"Scar-"

I cut him off, turning to look him right in the eye, "Scarlett. Only my friends can call me Scar."

Before he has the chance to reply Harris addresses the class, "Time. If you catalyzed the reaction correctly you should now be looking at a crystal."

I gently pull out the crystal from the vial and slowly turn it. "Now, the part of this last experiment I'm sure you'll all enjoy. You can eat it."

"You can have it," I mumble as I hand Nate the crystal. I turn my attention instead to Isaac and Lydia just a few seats away. 

Lydia holds the crystal between her fingers. Just as she's bringing it to her mouth Scott stands up, knocking his chair to the floor, "Lydia..."

He was too late though, Lydia turns to Scott, "What?"

"Nothing."

I gulp, the venom didn't affect her. But there has to be another reason. I know for a fact Lydia is not the Kanima. She can't be.

*_*_*_*_*_*

Stiles, Allison, Scott, and I quietly slip into Coach's dimly lit office. Scott locks the door then turns to the three of us. "Derek's outside. Waiting for her."

"You mean waiting to kill her?" Allison questions, glancing at me.

"If he thinks she's the Kanima? Then yeah. Especially after what happened in the pool."

"It's not her." Stiles and I say at the same time.

"She didn't pass the test. Nothing happened." Scott replies. 

"It can't be her." Stiles says.

"It's not. She's my best friend, there is no way it's her. I wouldn't be surprised if she's something because of the bite, but she's not the Kanima. She's probably just immune to the venom."

"It doesn't matter. Derek thinks it's her. So either we convince him he's wrong or we figure out how to protect her." Allison says, stopping any arguing. 

"I don't think he'd do anything here. Not during school." Scott says.

"What about after school?" Scott just nods so Allison continues, "What if we can prove Derek's wrong?"

"By three o'clock?" Stiles asks.

"There could be something in the Bestiary."

"You mean the nine hundred page book written in Archaic Latin that none of us can read? Good luck with that."

"Lydia can read it." All three heads turn to look at me in shock. "That's how I recognized that it was Archaic Latin. We just have to tell her that it's some weird new hobby. I just hate lying to her."

"I think I know someone else who might be able to read it, so we don't have to bring Lydia into it unless absolutely necessary." Allison states.

Scott nods then speaks once more, "I could talk to Derek. Maybe convince him to give us a chance to prove it's not her." The three of us share a look but reluctantly nod, "All right. But if anything happens you guys let me handle it."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you can't heal like I do. I don't want you getting hurt."

Allison puts her bag on Coach's desk and pulls out a crossbow, "I can protect myself." She puts it down but Scott still doesn't look convinced, "What? Did something else happen?"

"I just don't want anyone getting hurt. If something goes wrong, you call me, okay? I don't care if your dad finds out. Call, text, yell, scream, whatever. I'll hear you and I'll find you. As fast as I can."

Allison nods. Scott continues, "We've got until three."

He turns for the door, but pauses when he hears a snapping sound. He spins back, hand whipping in the air just in time to catch the crossbow dart from landing right in the middle of his face.

Stiles lowers the crossbow with a guilty smile, "Sensitive trigger on this thing-"

*_*_*_*_*_*

As school ends Stiles, Allison, Jackson and I rush Lydia down the nearly empty corridors. "If we're doing a study group, why didn't we just stay in the library?" Lydia asks.

"Because we're meeting up with someone else." Stiles says, constantly looking over his shoulder, clearly worried about any of the newly formed werewolves following us. 

"Why didn't they just meet us in the library?"

"That would've been a great idea. Too late."

"Okay, hold on-" Lydia tries to stop but Jackson grabs her arm.

"Lydia, shut up and walk." I glare at the back of his head, hating how he treats her.

About a minute later we were finally in Stiles' jeep. I was sitting shotgun while Jackson, Allison and a confused Lydia were in the back seat. 

*_*_*_*_*_*

Finally pulling up to my house, I rush out to open the door and usher everyone inside as quickly as possible.

Once everyone is inside Stiles slams the door shut and locks it. He then proceeds to flip the dead bolt. 

I go to the back door to make sure that's locked, missing the conversation between the four still by the front entrance.

I make it back just in time to see Jackson and Lydia walking up the stairs.

A minute passes before we see Derek and his pack standing in the street, watching the house. 

I now have a metal baseball bat gripped tightly in my right hand as I peer out the window, keeping an eye on the Alpha and his Beta's. Allison calls Scott to update him and get him here as soon as possible. 

As the sun almost sets, Allison starts pulling out her phone. "What are you doing?" Stiles questions her.

"I think... I think I have to call my dad."

"They'll probably kill her too." I snap.

Allison looks at me wide eyed but before she can reply I continue, "Whoever the Kanima is, has killed people. You're dad - Gerard - will not allow them to live.” I explain more gently, “You can't call them. Scott will be here."

Stiles looks down at the crossbow in Allison's hand. "I got an idea. Just shoot one of them."

"Are you serious?" Allison looks shocked.

"We told Scott we could protect ourselves. So let's do it. Or at least give it a shot, right?"

Allison nods, a bit hesitant. "They don't think we're going to fight. If one of them gets hit, I guarantee they'll back off. So shoot one of them." Stiles finishes.

"Which one?"

"Derek. Shoot him. Preferably in the head."

I turn to look at Stiles with my best are you dumb look. "If Scott was able to catch an arrow, Derek definitely can. And I seriously don't understand why you want him dead so bad."

Stiles sighs, "Fine. Shoot one of the other three."

Allison looks out the window, "You mean two."

My eyebrows shoot up as Stiles says, "I mean three."

Stiles and I turn to look out the window again, "Where the hell is Isaac?" I ask.

Just as the words leave my mouth Isaac grabs Stiles, lifting him off his feet and tossing him across the room.

I instinctively raise the bat up getting ready to swing, but Allison beats me to it raising the crossbow. Isaac is too fast though, he knocks the weapon to the side, making the arrow hit the ceiling. 

He then throws Allison across the room. Before he gets the chance to turn back around fully, I use all my strength to hit him hard with the metal bat. Unfortunately it has little effect on him. 

I raise the bat once more but begin to speak, "If you leave Lydia alone I'll make out with you."

He tilts his head and allows a sly grin to appear on his face, "That's tempting, but Derek gave me orders."

"What are you his lap dog?" I scoff.

Before he can reply Stiles and Allison are back up and attacking. I hear Lydia call from upstairs, "Scar? Allison? Stiles? What's happening?"

Allison ran to the base of the stairs to answer, "Get back! Someone's trying to break in. Go!"

Not even a minute later, Allison runs upstairs to try and protect Lydia. I can just make out her voice yelling, "It's here... Stiles, Scar, It's here!"

That's the last thing I hear before I catch a glimpse of Erica heading up the stairs and shortly after Scott entering the house.

There is a powerful roar, then we open the front door. Scott tosses Erica and Isaac out towards Derek and Boyd. Scott steps out onto the front porch, closely followed by Stiles, Allison and I.

"I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott. You're not an Omega. You're already an Alpha. Of your own pack." Allison, Stiles, and I share a look. "But you know you can't beat me."

"I can hold you off until the police get here." Derek cocks his head, listening to the distant sirens. He must hear something else, something that Scott picks up on too. They're eyes move up, the rest of us following their lead. 

On top of the roof, the Kanima looks down at us, it's lips peeling back to reveal rows of sharp teeth. It opens its jaw and unleashes an inhuman shriek, my hands flying to block my ears.

Derek turns to Boyd, "Get them out of here."

Lydia then steps out of the front door, "Would someone please tell me... what, the hell, is going on?"

Everyone around me looks surprised that Lydia is still, well Lydia. Me though, my lips tug into a smug smile, I knew she wasn't the Kanima.

After this thought passes through my head I can hear Scott whisper under his breath, "Jackson."


	19. Frenemy

Sitting in the backseat of Stiles' jeep, I kept nervously glancing out the window trying to find Jackson in the Kanima form. From the passenger seat, Scott yells, "There he is!" spotting Jackson before I do.

Stiles steps on the gas, speeding after the Kanima. Just as we start to close in Stiles slams on the breaks. We come to a sudden stop in front of a parking lot where severe tire damage spikes jut up from the pavement. "What do we do?" Stiles begins to ask my brother, only to look and see that he is already out the door.

I quickly climb into the passenger seat, "Go around."

As soon as I'm properly in the seat Stiles turns the jeep around heading around the building to meet up with Scott. He quickly parks the car and we both jump out of the vehicle and run in the direction we think Scott and Jackson will be.

Out of breath, Stiles and I run to the side of the building spotting Scott standing alone. "You see where he went?" Stiles asks, gasping for air.

"Lost him."

The three of us glance around trying to find any indication that the Kanima is near us. "You can't catch a scent?" I ask, still looking around.

"I don't think it has one."

"Any clue where he's going?" Stiles asks.

"To kill someone."

"Right, that's what the claws and fangs are for. Now it all makes sense." I smirk at Stiles' remark but Scott looks very annoyed. "Sorry. I'm a hundred and forty-seven pounds of pale skin and fragile bone. Sarcasm's my only defense."

"Well I'm assuming he went in this building," I nod my head towards the building in front of us. "He can't just disappear." I pause, "Unless Kanima's can turn invisible too. If they can we're all fucked."

"Thank you for that, Scarlett." I nod my head with a smile, "Can you both just help me find it?" Scott asks.

"Not it. Jackson." 

"I know, I know."

"But does he know? And did anyone else see him back at your house?" Stiles questions.

I shrug as Scott answers, "I don't think so. And he already passed Derek's test anyway."

"Yeah, but that's the thing. How did he pass the test?"

"Well a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom but when Jackson is Jackson he's not the Kanima. So maybe that's why it still affected him?" I respond, but both boys are distracted. I follow their gaze up the side of the building just in time to make out a reptilian tail on the roof.

"You see that?" Stiles asks.

"He's inside." Scott replies.

"Told you he would be going in there." I say smugly.

Scott opens his mouth to reply but pauses sniffing the air, "I think I know who he's after."

"What? How? Did you smell something?" Stiles quickly asks.

"Armani."

The three of us turn to look at the entrance. Danny is using a fake ID to get into the club. 

*_*_*_*_*_*

We make our way around the back alley behind the club to find another door. Stiles turns the handle but it's locked, "Maybe there's a window we could climb through-"

A metallic crunch is heard, interrupting Stiles mid sentence. The handle is now in Scott's hand, "Or a handle we could rip off with superhuman strength. How did I not think of that?" I lightly pat Stiles on the shoulder as Scott yanks the door open and hurries inside, Stiles and I following closely behind.

Once inside loud dance music and flashing lights is the only thing I can make out. I try and focus on finding Danny but Scott's voice stops me, "Dude... Everyone in here is a dude. I think this is a gay club."

We both turn to see Stiles surrounded by drag queens, "Nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses, does it?"

I lightly chuckle and then turn back around finally spotting Danny by the bar. I nudged Scott, "Found Danny."

I keep my eyes on Danny as he walks away from the bar and onto the dance floor. Scott keeps a hand on my arm so I don't walk into anyone as we make our way to the bar. Still keeping my eyes on Danny and trying not to lose him in the crowd I hear Stiles talk to the bartender, "Three beers."

I immediately roll my eyes and before the bartender can ask for the ID's I turn around, "We'll take three cokes." 

He smiles and nods at me. The bartender quickly gives us the three cokes then points to Scott, "That one's paid for." He motions down the bar to a guy who raises his drink in cheers. Scott and I both smile and turn towards Stiles who immediately says, "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything." Scott replies, defensively. 

"Your face did."

We all turn back around scanning the crowd to find Danny and the Kanima.

"I found Danny," Stiles and I say in unison.

"And I found Jackson." Scott says, eyes on the ceiling above the dance floor.

"You two get Danny," I nod already starting to make my way through the crowd. Stiles rushes to catch up, reaching for my hand so he doesn't lose me.

"Danny? Danny!" Stiles calls from my left. Dancing guys keep lightly bumping into us, forcing us to stand closer. Fog covers the dance floor obscuring the view. One-by-one people start dropping, their bodies paralyzed. When people realize something is wrong, the dance floor turns to chaos. 

People are screaming and shoving others out of the way. Suddenly the music stops and the paralyzed people start yelling in a panic, "I can't move; I can't move my legs. Help, someone. Someone help me. I can't move!"

Stiles tugs at my hand, I turn to face him, "Go with Scott. I'm going to stay with Danny." He nods and takes off as I move to Danny’s side.

*_*_*_*_*_*

I rush over to Danny, gently grabbing his face, "You're going to be okay."

"Scar? What are you doing here?"

I gently smile, "You won't think I'm weird if I tell you, right?"

"I already think you're weird."

"Touche. I was driving around and saw you out front. I was worried about you, with the break up and all. Thought I could be your wing-women. I lost you in the crowd though."

Just as I finished talking the EMT's started loading people onto stretchers and ambulances. 

"Ma'am we need to get him to the hospital." An EMT tells me.

"Can I come with him?"

"Scar, you don't have to." Danny says.

"I know, but you're one of my best friends."

The EMT looks at me then sighs, "Sure just get in."

I look back at Scott and Stiles who are standing near Stiles jeep and nod, "I'll see you both later."

*_*_*_*_*_*

Once at the hospital I make my way over to the nurses station to see if my mom is there. I have to wait a few minutes before I see her walking towards me, her head in a file. 

When she finally looks up she looks surprised to see me, "Scarlett? What are you doing here?"

"I came with Danny. Do you know if he's alright."

"I didn't know he was here. I was with another patient. We just had seven people come in from a club."

I nod, "I know. He was one of them."

She looks at me skeptically, clearly wondering why I was at a gay club. "I was planning on being Danny's wing-women." I say before she can ask.

She nods, "We don't really know what happened. Possibly drugs. But they should all be alright."

I nod in relief. Even though I already knew that everyone would be okay since I've seen how the Kanima venom has worked on multiple occasions.

"You didn't take anything, did you?"

"No mom. Promise."

She nods, "Well, I'm almost done with my shift. We can go home together."

I smile and make my way over to sit down and text Scott while I wait for my mom's shift to end.

*_*_*_*_*_*

The next day after school I went with Scott to the hospital to check on Danny. We were asking him if Jackson was angry with him at the moment but Danny insisted that they were all good, "I was actually doing a favor for him."

"What favor?" Scott asks.

"I'm not supposed to say."

"What if we told you it could be a matter of life or death?" I ask Danny.

"I'm not supposed to say." He repeated.

"What if we told you we could get your fake ID back?" Scott asks.

As soon as Danny answers we bolt out of the room stopping as our mother calls for Scott. I hover nearby trying not to listen but failing, "Did you know if you fail any of your midterms you're going to be held back?"

"He said that?"

"All of your friends, your sister, are going to be Juniors while you're still a sophomore. You understand, Scott? You can't fail."

"I know." Scott nods then makes his way over to me.

"I can help you study, ya know."

"Yeah," He nods once more.

We quickly make our way to the club where Danny's car is still parked. We hurry to it but notice that the trunk lies partially open. The metal around the lock is bent and twisted as if someone pried it open with a crowbar. Scott reaches out his hand to push the trunk open. It is completely empty.

*_*_*_*_*_*

Scott and I then head to Lookout Point where the Prison Transport Van that Jackson is being kept in is now parked. A few yards from the van Stiles, Scott, Allison, and I stand together talking about our latest discoveries. 

"If Jackson doesn't remember being the Kanima he definitely won't remember stealing Danny's tablet." Scott says.

"But why would he steal it if he doesn't even know what's on it?" Stiles questions.

"What if somebody else took it?" asks Allison.

"Then somebody else knows what he is."

"Well didn't the Bestiary say that the Kanima seeks a friend? Maybe this friend is trying to protect him." I respond.

Scott speaks up, turning to Stiles, "You said the only thing you found online about the Kanima is that it kills murderers. What if that's true?"

"It can't be. It's tried to kill all of us. You, me, Scarlett, and Allison. I don't know about you three, but I haven't murdered anyone lately."

"But I don't think it was actually trying to kill us," Scott pauses, turning to Allison, "Remember when we saw it the first time at Isaac's? It didn't really go after us, did it?"

"You're right. It just ran off." Allison replies.

Scott then turns towards Stiles and I, "And it didn't kill either of you at the garage."

"It almost choked me!" I exclaim.

"But you said it let go before you even blacked out. And you literally said it had the chance but didn’t. You were trying to help the mechanic, it probably just didn't want you too."

I frowned and subconsciously rubbed my neck, thinking about all the times I've encountered the Kanima.

"But it tried to kill us and Derek at the pool." Stiles says.

"Did it?" Scott questions unsure. “Scarlett, you were the first person who said that you think the Kanima wasn’t killing just anybody.”

I nod, "Okay. Well, what are you trying to get at, Scott?" I question, wanting him to get to the point.

"There's something else going on and we don't know what it is. We don't know anything about what Jackson's doing. Or why someone's trying to protect him.”

"Know thy enemy," Allison mumbles. We all give her questioning looks, "Something my grandfather said."

"Alright, I got it. Kill Jackson. Problem solved." Stiles replies.

"He risked his life for us against Peter. You remember that?" Scott asks.

"Yeah, but what did we just find out? He got the bite from Derek. Funny how he got exactly what he wanted by supposedly risking his life for us." Stiles says.

"It doesn't mean he's not worth saving."

"Scott's right. He's definitely an asshole. But I've been friends with him since kindergarten. We have to at least try to save him." I speak up.

"You've barely even talked to him since Lydia and him and you and Nate broke up." Stiles rolls his eyes.

"True. But that doesn't throw away all of the years of friendship we had."

*_*_*_*_*_*

A little while later Stiles and I head to Lydia's. Stiles said that he needed to check in with her and try to apologize for ditching her at her car the night the Kanima attacked us at the pool. She still hasn't forgiven him for leaving her after he promised he would talk.

I waited outside her room as the two talked. About three minutes later he walked, "She's all yours."

"Thanks. You don't have to wait for me, I can have Lydia drive me home."

He nods and heads downstairs as I head inside her room.

"Hey Lyds. How are you?"

She sighs, "Honestly? Not good." Her eyes start glistening with unshed tears.

"Oh Lyds." I quickly move to her side and pull her into a hug.

She chokes back a sob and grips onto my shirt tightly, fighting back the tears. It's not long before she can't hold it back any longer and tears pour down her cheeks soaking my shirt.

I rub her back and kiss the top of her head, "You're going to be alright. I'm here for you. I always will be." Seeing her so broken almost brings me to tears too but I blink them back as I wait for her to calm down.

It takes a few minutes before she settles down, "Thanks, Scar. I needed that." She stands up, moving to her vanity to clean her face.

"Did you want to talk?" I ask, watching her through her mirror.

She nods, "Yeah but, can we go to Allison's? I want to talk to her too. It will be nice to get advice from more than one person."

I smile gently, "Of course."

*_*_*_*_*_*

Lydia and I sat in Allison's room for an hour before she got home. I tried to ask her what was going on but rather then her telling me about what the issue was she only told me about a cute older boy at school that she has had a few conversations with.

Breaking us from our conversation, Allison's door slams open. "You both scared the hell out of me."

"We've been sitting here for an hour waiting for you." Lydia replies.

"I can't hang out right now." Allison says glancing at me.

"I don't need someone to hang out with. I need someone to talk to. I wanted it to be both of you but I'll just talk with Scarlett if you're really that busy." Lydia snaps.

Allison turns back to us, finally getting a chance to really look at Lydia. "Okay, I know it's important. And of course I want to be there for you. But if it can just wait."

"Why does everyone except for Scarlett ask me to just wait? Why can't anyone be available right now?"

"Because you can't have everything right now.” I glare at Allison. I understand what is happening with the Kanima is important but it doesn’t give her the right to be rude to someone who she considers a friend. “You know what I need? Someone who can read five pages of Archaic Latin. Obviously, that's not going to be happening anytime soon."

"I know Archaic Latin." Lydia speaks.

At the same time I say, "Lydia knows Archaic Latin."

Allison glances at me, probably just remembering that I have said that before. She then looks back at Lydia as she asks, "How do you know Archaic Latin?"

"I got bored with Classical Latin."

Allison grabs the printed out pages to show Lydia. Lydia sits at Allison's desk transcribing the pages. "Are you sure about that? Ms. Morrell said that word meant friend. The Kanima seeks a friend."

"She was wrong. It means master."

"The Kanima seeks a master." I repeat in disbelief, glancing at Allison.

"What? Is that important?" 

"Yeah. It means someone's not protecting him..." I trail off.

"Someone's controlling him." Allison finishes.


	20. Restraint

Lydia brought me home after she finished translating the Kanima pages for us. The minute I was in the house I texted Allison to see if she talked to the boys yet. She hadn't. Instead she was waiting for me so we could call them together.

I couldn't stay at her house because Lydia would have gotten suspicious and I don't need Lydia to think I'm choosing someone else over her. Allison called me and then I called Stiles, making a three way call.

"If Jackson doesn't know what he's doing then he probably doesn't know someone's controlling him." Allison says.

"Or doesn't remember." Scott adds.

"What if it's the same kind of thing that happened to Lydia when she took off from the hospital?" Stiles asks.

"A fugue state." I say.

"He'd have to forget everything. The murder, coming home..." Scott trails off in thought.

There is a brief moment of silence, then Allison continues, "Getting rid of the blood."

"But he had help with one thing. The video. Someone else helped him forget that." Stiles pipes in.

"Probably whoever's controlling him." I whisper, biting my lip in thought.

"Are you sure Jackson has no clue about any of this?" Allison questions.

"He thinks he's still becoming a werewolf and that being with Lydia somehow delayed the whole thing." Stiles states.

"So we try to convince him he's not?"

"If it helps us figure out who's controlling him, then yeah." Scott says.

"You think he'll talk to us after what we did?" Allison asks.

I scoff as Stiles answers, "Yeah. Totally. Right?"

"Don't get your hopes up, it’s Jackson we’re talking about after all." I say before hanging up.

*_*_*_*_*_*

Before first period Allison, Scott, Stiles and I go to the library. The two boys and I make sure we arrive before Allison and meet in a secluded section, where the security cameras cannot see us.

Allison and I stand in one aisle while Scott and Stiles stand in the one beside us. Allison opens her bag and pulls out a tablet, placing it on the shelf between us.

"It's everything Lydia could translate. And trust us, she was very confused." Allison says as I nod in agreement.

"What did you tell her?" Scott asks.

"That we're part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures."

"I am part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures." Stiles says.

I immediately cover my mouth with my hand to hide the smile threatening to appear.

"Does it say how to find out who's controlling him?" Scott asks.

"Not really. But Stiles was right about murderers. It calls the Kanima a weapon of vengeance. There's a story in there about a South American priest who used the Kanima to execute murderers in the village-" I don't get the chance to finish my sentence.

"So maybe it's not all bad." Stiles cuts me off.

Allison and I share a look before I continue, "Until the bond grew strong enough that it killed whoever he wanted it to."

"All bad. All very bad." 

"Here's the thing, though. The Kanima's actually supposed to be a werewolf. But it can't be until..." Allison pauses as a teacher passes by us.

Scott starts reading from the tablet, "Until it resolves that in its past which manifested it."

"If it means Jackson could use a few thousand hours of therapy, I could've told you that myself." Stiles says.

"What if it has to do with his parents? His real parents." Allison asks.

"Does anybody actually know what happened to them? Scarlett?"

I shake my head, "I'm pretty sure they died when he was still a baby, but I honestly don't know. Jackson isn't really someone who openly has heart-to-hearts with his friends. Lydia may know, though."

"What if she doesn't know anything?"

"Well," Allison sighs, "He didn't get a restraining order against me. So I'll try talking to him myself."

"What do I do?" Scott questions.

"You've got a make-up exam, remember? For a few hours you need to concentrate on not failing out of high school. Otherwise, you're not going to be helping anyone." 

Scott looks at Stiles and I. We both nod backing Allison up. "Promise me." She speaks once more.

Allison reaches a hand between the books, taking his. "Okay. But if Jackson does anything, you run the other way."

"I can take care of myself."

"If you get hurt while I'm busy with a stupid test, someone's going to need to take care of me. If he does anything..." Scott trails off.

"Like?" Allison prompts.

"Anything weird, bizarre, anything."

Stiles then pops his head through the shelf, "Anything evil."

Allison nods then pushes his face back as I shake my head and mumble, "Dork."

*_*_*_*_*_*

I run a hand through my hair as I lean against the wall to take off my heels for a minute. I sigh and walk down the empty hall. Just as I turn the corner I nearly crash into someone. "You scared the hell out of me." The person exclaims.

I let out a breath as I looked up at Matt, "I could say the same to you."

"Nice heels."

I look down at the black heels in my hand, "Oh. They're new and bothering my feet."

I bend back down to pull my heels on once more, "Same reason I never wear mine." Matt jokes.

I lightly chuckle, "Funny."

He opens his mouth to say something then pauses. I raise an eyebrow, "Yes?"

He takes a breath, like he's trying to get the nerves to talk to me, "Did you hear about the underground show? I guess they've got some big name spinning."

"You mean like a rave?"

"Is it still a rave if you don't roll? I just call it a concert. I've got a hook-up for tickets if you're down. Should I grab you one?"

"Uh... Like a date?"

"I mean, only if you want it to be one."

I awkwardly smile, "I'm not really sure if I'm ready to start dating again."

"That's fine. It can be two friends hanging out then."

I bite my lip, "Yeah. Sure." I agree hesitantly.

"All right, cool. It's Friday."

"Looking forward to it." I watch as he walks off down the hall.

*_*_*_*_*_*

At the end of the school day I find Stiles, "I can't bring you home unless you want to wait for detention to get out."

I gape at him, "What did you do now?"

"Why do you think I did something?" I raise an eyebrow, "It was Scott and Jackson who got into a fight. Harris just threw everyone that was around them in the detention too."

"Who else?"

"Erica, Allison, and Matt."

I scrunch up my face, "Have fun in detention. I'll figure out another way to get home."

***

After getting a ride home from Lydia, who still hasn’t told me about what she wanted to talk to Allion and I about, I sit on my bed doing some homework and contemplating who could be controlling the Kanima. So far I have nobody on the mental list. So clearly I’m doing great. 

My ears strain as I hear a noise downstairs. I slowly slide my notebook off my lap, placing it on my nightstand. I then quickly grab the metal baseball bat from underneath my bed. I grip it tightly in my hands as I move quietly down the stairs, my eyes rapidly moving to take in every inch of the room in front of me.

I hear a sound come from my left and swing with all my strength.

"God, Scarlett. You have a damn powerful swing for someone so tiny." The person says.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" I look on in shock as Isaac grips the bat, stopping it just inches from his face.

"Maybe I was hoping to catch you in the shower." He smirks.

I scoff, "You're disgusting. Seriously what are you doing here?" I gently place the metal bat at our feet.

"I was going to talk to you at school but you were too busy getting asked on a date."

I roll my eyes, "It's not a date. I don't like Matt like that."

"Does he know that?"

"I told him I wasn't ready to start dating again."

"That doesn't mean you don't like him. And trust me, he likes you a lot."

"Why does this concern you? Oh wait, it doesn't." I respond.

"Maybe it concerns me because I like you?" He says it as more of a question.

I narrow my eyes at him, "Are you asking or telling me?"

He smirks but stays quiet. I suddenly realize just how close the two of us are. His smirk widens, probably because he can hear just how fast my heart is beating at the revelation. "I really want to kiss you right now." He mumbles.

Before I can stop myself I whisper, "Then what's stopping you?" In an instant his lips cover mine, one of his hands are on my waist while the other is tangled in my hair. Both of my hands are tightly gripping onto his shirt trying to bring our bodies closer together. 

I release the death grip I have on his shirt to instead lightly pull on his curly hair. He brings both of his hands to my butt muttering a "jump" through the kiss. I do as he says then quickly pull away for breath. "My room," I gasp out. He nods then starts to climb the steps as I lightly suck and nibble on his neck.

Isaac kicks my door shut as he lets out a low growl. He gently lays me on my bed and rips his shirt off climbing on top of me. Our lips attach once more, his hands roughly grabbing at my hips, pushing my shirt up. We quickly break apart only to pull my shirt off then reattach our lips for a third time.

I break the kiss again so I can catch my breath, Isaac uses this moment to start kissing my chest. Instinctively I push my chest closer to him as I moan out his name, "Isaac." My hands grip his shoulders and legs wrap around his waist.

He places sloppy kisses on my chest and neck as my hands start to wander down to his jeans. I start to unbutton his pants but he stops me, pulling away. "What's wro-" I cut myself off as his breathing becomes heavier and his claws start to grow from his fingertips. He quickly backs away from me and closes his hand into a tight fist. 

"Isaac..." I tentatively whisper, slightly nervous that he won't be able to regain control.

I sit up as he answers, "I'm alright." He turns back around and opens his hands. His claws are now replaced by fingernails. "Maybe we shouldn't try that again until I have control." 

I nod in agreement. Then quirk an eyebrow, “So you think we’re going to try that again?”

All he does is reaches down and tosses me my shirt with a small smile on his face. "Thanks," I mumble as we fix ourselves. "I'm guessing that wasn't the original reason why you came here?"

He looks at me and hesitates to answer, "No. Derek thinks you know who the Kanima is."

"Derek's a smart guy. I'm sure he can put it together." I stand up and cross my arms as I answer. 

"That's all I'm going to get?" Isaac raises an eyebrow.

I nod, "And you won't be telling anyone what happened between us if you want it to happen again. I don't need my brother freaking out about me sleeping with a werewolf."

Isaac smirks, "Are you sure you're not concerned about what your date might think? Also, you think we’re going to try that again?"

I roll my eyes and flip him off but can’t stop the smile that falls onto my lips, "I already told you, it's not a date. And about this,” I gesture between us, “You’re hot. So I personally don’t mind doing this again. Now get out of my house.”


	21. Raving

I was with Scott in the animal clinic waiting for Derek to arrive. Finally, after what felt like hours, though it was probably only about ten minutes, Scott opened the front door. He stepped aside to let Derek and Isaac in.

"What's he doing here?" Scott questioned the Alpha.

"I need him."

"I don't trust him."

"He doesn't trust you either." Isaac replies, sending a glare to my twin before looking back at me with a smirk covering his lips.

"And Derek doesn't care." Derek quickly says, stopping any arguing. "Now where's the vet and is he going to help us or not?"

"That depends." Dr. Deaton answers, making his presence known to the werewolves. "Your friend Jackson. Are we planning to kill him or save him?"

"Save him." Scott and I answer together.

At the same time Derek and Isaac say, "Kill him."

Without missing a beat Scott and I send a glare to the other two, Scott once again repeats, "Save him."

We all move to an exam room after Dr. Deaton gets reassured that we will not be killing Jackson. We watch as the vet unlocks a drawer to reveal dozens of glass jars, different grains and petals inside each.

Derek is drawn to the Celtic symbols on each of the jars: a Triqueta, an Awen, Taranis wheel and others. Isaac reaches out to touch one of the jars but before his hand reaches Derek grabs his wrist, stopping him. "Watch what you touch." The Alpha scolds his Beta.

Deaton takes out one of the jars with a symbol of a shield knot on it and looks at the contents inside.

"What are you? Some kind of witch?" Isaac asks.

"No, I'm a veterinarian. But I do have experience treating an unusually wide variety of animals."

I scoff, "You're telling me."

Deaton sends me a small smile as he places the jar back down. "Unfortunately, I'm not sure if anything here is going to be an effective defense against a paralytic toxin."

"We're open to suggestions." Derek says.

"How about an effective offense?" Isaac asks.

"We tried." Derek answers then turns his head to the vet, "I nearly ripped its head off and Argent emptied an entire clip into it. The thing just gets back up. If anything, I think it's getting stronger."

"Great, just what we need." I mumble out, rolling my eyes at the thought of the Kanima getting stronger.

"Has it shown any weaknesses?" Deaton asks.

"One. It's either afraid of water or can't swim." I answer glancing at Derek as he nods in agreement.

"Does that go for Jackson as well?"

I immediately shake my head, "No. He's on the swim team."

Deaton pauses, thinking for a moment. He then removes a new item from the drawer. It's an old, scratched steel pendant. "Essentially you're trying to catch two people. A puppet and puppeteer."

He places the odd piece on the table. "One killed the husband. But the other had to take care of the wife. Do we know why?"

"I don't think Jackson could do it." Scott speaks up, "His mother died pregnant too. She might have been murdered. I think he couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else."

"How do you know it's not part of the rules? The Kanima kills murderers. If Jackson killed the wife, the baby would have died too." Isaac says.

"Then doesn't that mean your father was a murderer?" Scott questions, looking at Isaac with confusion evident on his face.

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was." Isaac simply answers.

I glance at him biting my lip, I can't imagine having a parent that horrible. And my dad definitely wasn't great but I would take him any day compared to what Isaac had to go through.

Isaac raises his eyes, feeling my gaze on him. He lightly smiles and gives a stiff nod, like he's telling me he's alright and better off with him gone.

Derek's voice breaks me from my thoughts, "But the Bestiary said if the bond's strong enough, it'll kill whoever the master wants it too."

"Hold on." Deaton replies, "The book says they're bonded. What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson, but from the person controlling him?"

Deaton pulls another jar from the drawer, this one is filled with gray ash. The symbol on it is for Rowan. Deaton unscrews the lid and begins lightly pouring out the contents around the amulet he previously placed on the table.

He then continues to speak, "That could mean the same properties that affect a creature like the Kanima will also affect its human Master."

"And what does that mean?" Isaac asks.

"It means we can catch them." Scott answers, "Both of them."

*_*_*_*_*_*

In school the next day I was talking with Lydia by our lockers, "So you have a date?" She asks with a smirk.

I roll my eyes, "It's not a date. I told him I'm not ready for that but I'd be happy to go with him as friends."

"Seriously Scar, whether you believe it's a date or not, I'm happy you're getting back out there. You're gorgeous and need to get laid."

I laugh and shake my head. "I am not planning on having sex with him. I don't even want to kiss him."

"Oh come on! It's not like Matt is bad looking. Definitely not my type and you could do better. But for a little fling, it could be fun." 

"Speaking of a little fling..." I trail off, my eyes meeting Isaac's from across the hall. A small smile falls on to my lips when he starts smirking, clearly hearing what I had said.

Lydia turns her head to see who I'm looking at, "You and Isaac?"

I bite my lip and tear my eyes away, turning back to Lydia. "We made out. And I honestly wouldn't be disappointed if something more happened."

I glance at him again seeing his smirk grow at my words. "But you're going out on a date with someone else?" Lydia asks, now confused.

"It's not a date, Lyds. And I said yes, to hanging out as friends, before Isaac and I kissed."

Lydia held her hands up, "Hey I'm not judging. I bet if you gave more people the time you would easily see that there are more than just those two interested in you."

"Hmm" I hum, "Probably, but you're one to talk. Miss prettiest girl in school."

Lydia rolls her eyes, "I think we may tie for that honor."

I laugh, "Sure, let's go with that." I glance back at Isaac who subtly nods his head and starts walking away, "I'll see you later Lyds."

She nods as I walk away, moving towards Isaac. I look around with a small frown on my lips. "Where did he go?" I mumble out starting to move once more. I then feel a hand wrap around my wrist pulling me into an empty classroom. The door closes once I am safely inside.

"I for one, think you're the prettiest girl in the school." I instantly roll my eyes and lightly shove Isaac's chest.

"That was cheesy." I reply as I wrap my arms around his neck. Before he has the chance to reply I gently bring his head down to attach my lips to his. We only break apart when the bell rings. I let out a groan at the sound, not wanting this moment to end.

Isaac lightly chuckles and nudges his nose against my neck. He then presses feather light kisses on my exposed neck and collar-bone as I hum in content and my eyes flutter closed. "We should get to class." He finally speaks up, though he doesn't break apart.

"It's my free period. And you're already late, might as well skip." I smirk.

He lets out another laugh, his head falling back and blue eyes lighting up. It brings a smile to my face as I watch him, "You should laugh more. It sounds nice." 

His eyes meet mine once more, "Well if I spend more time with you then you'll probably be hearing it more often." We share a smile before he leans back down and reattaches our lips.

*_*_*_*_*_*

Later that day, I was once again in the vet clinic but this time without Derek and Isaac. In their place was Stiles instead. Deaton holds up a vial of clear liquid. We step forward to get a better look. "Ketamine?" Scott asks.

"Same thing we use on dogs. Just a higher dosage." Deaton confirms. He then hands Scott the vial and a hypodermic, "If you can get close enough to Jackson, it should slow him down enough to buy you some time."

"Ketamine for the Kanima." We all throw Scott questioning glances and upon seeing our faces he mutters, "Yeah, that wasn't funny."

Deaton then places a glass jar in front of Stiles, it's filled with the same gray ash from yesterday. "This is a sample of what you'll use to create the barrier. Now, this part is for you, Stiles and Scarlett."

My eyes slightly widen, "Does it need to be both of us? I'm not sure if I'll be able to get away from Matt for that long."

"No, but it needs to be one of you."

I turn to Stiles who sighs, "That sounds like a lot of pressure. Could we find a slightly less pressure-filled task for me?"

Deaton pours a little bit of the ash into his hand to allow Stiles to get a closer look. "It's from a mountain ash tree which is believed by many cultures to protect against the supernatural. This office is lined with mountain ash wood which makes it difficult for someone like Scott to cause me any trouble."

"So I spread this around the whole building and neither Jackson or whoever's controlling him won't be able to cross?" Stiles questions.

Deaton nods, "They'll be trapped."

"That doesn't sound too hard." Scott says.

"That's not all there is. Think of it like gunpowder. It's just powder until a spark ignites it. You need to be that spark, Stiles." Deaton continues.

"If you mean light myself on fire, I'm not sure I'm up for that."

I giggle and shake my head at the brunette boy. Dr. Deaton speaks up once more, "Let me try a different analogy. I used to play golf. What's interesting about the best golfers is they never swing without first imagining where they want the ball to go. They see it in their mind. And their mind takes over. It can be pretty extraordinary what the force of your own will can accomplish."

"Force of will." Stiles repeats the words the vet said.

"If this is going to work, Stiles, you have to believe it."

Stiles nods, keeping his gaze locked on the jar of mountain ash, a determined look on his face.

*_*_*_*_*_*

I picked Matt up, having borrowed my moms car for the night. I pull into a space outside the warehouse. As we step out of the car Matt turns to me, "Sorry I couldn't drive. My dad usually lends me the car."

I smile, "No worries. I actually really like driving so..." I shrug as I trail off. There is a brief moment of awkward silence. Matt then holds out his hand to me, I lick my lips as I hesitantly take it, readjusting my tank top with my other hand.

Once inside the building the music blasts and my eyes move around to try and spot Jackson or really anyone else that I know.

Finally my eyes meet Matt's, "Did you want to dance?" I question with an awkward smile.

Though Matt doesn't seem to notice how awkward I seem as he nods his head and moves with me into the crowd.

We bob along to the music, my eyes still moving throughout the room. Once my attention is back on Matt he opens his mouth to say something, but due to the loud volume of the music I can't make out the words.

"Do you want a drink?" He asks once more, miming drinking from a cup.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks." I nod and watch as he moves to another part of the crowded room.

With Matt now gone, I quickly move to blend in with the crowd more. Still dancing to the music so I don't stick out like a sore thumb. 

I finally spot Isaac carrying a limp Jackson, Erica right behind them. I rush over and step into the door with them, "Where's Scott? I thought he was going to do this?" I question.

"The Argents are here. He said he needed to talk to them." Isaac replies. Then he glances at me, "Aren't you supposed to be on a date?"

I groan, "It's not a date. Though I should probably go find him. You two will be okay here?"

The two werewolves nod in agreement. So I turn to leave the room and try to find Matt.

Finally spotting the photography loving boy I make my way over, "Sorry! I got a phone call from my dad."

He gives me a questioning glance as he hands me my drink, "It's fine. Though I never hear you or Scott mention your dad?"

"Uh yeah. It’s.. It's complicated." I stutter out.

Matt just nods. Once the drinks are finished he holds out his hand once more, "Let's dance some more? Try and get closer to the DJ?"

"Yeah, sounds good!" I take his hand once again, letting him pull me through the crowd.

We once again start dancing within the crowd. My eyes are still drifting around looking at the people around us, this time more out of awkwardness than trying to spot someone I know.

"You're not having a good time." Matt states.

I turn to look at him with shock evident on my face. "Sorry." I apologize, grimacing.

"What's wrong?" He questions.

I shrug, "I just have a lot on my mind." I pause for a brief moment then continue, "Do you ever feel like you have the best intentions but you're just making mistake after mistake?"

"No. Unlike the rest of humanity I'm perfect."

I smile at the joke, glad that he's trying to distract me. But the smile is quickly wiped off my face as Matt leans in for a kiss. I lurch back in surprise, "Oh God. That was the worst mistake ever. I'm so totally sorry."

I shake my head, "No, it's okay. I mean, it's not okay but I..." I take a breath and point behind me, "I'm going to go to the bathroom."

Instead of going to the bathroom though I quickly make my way back to the storage room that Jackson is locked in. Just as I reach out to open the door, Stiles, Isaac and Erica run through it. Slamming the door shut as soon as everyone, aside from Jackson, is out.

"Find something to block the door." Stiles says. But before anyone can follow through, the wall next to the door explodes outwards as Jackson crashes through it. 

"What the hell just happened?" I question in shock.

"He's a lot stronger than we thought." Stiles simply answers.

We all rush out, the three others trying to figure out what happened to Jackson while I reluctantly turn to try to find Matt once more. Knowing that I can't hide from him forever, I am his ride home after all.


	22. Party Guessed

After the rave I drove Matt home in an awkward silence. Once the car pulled up to his house and slowed to a stop the brunette beside me reached for the door handle but paused. "About that really, incredibly bad idea I had-"

"You mean the kiss?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's the one."

"Don't worry about it."

"For real?"

I nod, "Definitely."

"So, I know Nate and you are over. Or at least I'm pretty sure that's true. But is there anyone else?"

"Nate and I are definitely over. Like so over I don't even want to breathe the same air as him." I pause, sucking in a breath.

"And anyone else?" He asks once more.

"Not... really."

"I hate not reallys. You never know what to do with a not really."

I awkwardly smile at him, "Sorry. Would you understand if I said it was complicated?"

"Not really. But I'll try." He sends me a gentle smile and places his hand over mine. Then opens the door and steps out. I lock the door and sigh, taking a breath before I start driving away.

When I reach over to change the gear shift to drive I notice Matt's forgotten bag left on the floor of the passenger side. I reach over to pick it up and bring it to him but his camera falls out. Reaching for the camera to put it back, my thumb accidentally hits a button lighting up the screen.

I see Matt's pictures from the lacrosse game and start smiling, these are really good. I click to the next picture and then the next. When I make it to the fourth picture my back straightens in alarm. The picture is of Scott, his eyes glowing, the next picture shows the same thing.

Clicking onto the next picture already thinking I was prepared for what I was about to see then being shocked when it was something completely different. Rather than it being a picture of my twin with glowing eyes, it was a picture of me on the bleachers during the lacrosse game.

The next picture, another picture of me, this one in the hallway during school. The next, a picture of me during lunch. My heart begins racing as I continue to hit the next picture, seeing more and more pictures of myself. Pictures of me at school and in my room.

Finally, knuckles pounding on the passenger window makes me jump and nearly drop the camera. I shakily look up and see Matt with a weird smile, that I can't quite place. He mouths, "open the window" still smiling.

I hesitate for just a brief moment before doing what he said. 

"Forgot my bag."

"Yeah," I breathe out. Reaching over and handing him his bag and camera.

"Some good pics in there, you think?"

I nod, trying to smile. "Yeah. You're really talented. I saw the lacrosse ones."

"There's a good candid of you in there too."

"Oh. Really?"

"You want to see some others? I mean this tiny screen doesn't really do them justice. I could show you some on my computer."

"That sounds great. But maybe another night."

"Come up. Just for a few minutes." He insists.

"I told my mom I would be home soon."

"It's the weekend. I'm sure she'll understand."

"I know, but-"

"And it's spring break. You don't have anything to do tomorrow, do you?"

"Yeah, actually I do. Things with Lydia. I should really get going."

"You sure?"

I nod once more, "I'm sure." I insist, thankful that he can’t hear how fast my heart is beating.

Finally, Matt backs away from the car, pulling his bag over his shoulder. I quickly roll up the window and leave.

*_*_*_*_*_*

The next day Lydia and I went shopping for her birthday party later tonight. After our trip to Macy's she insisted we go to Allison's and include her in our usual party ritual, which I of course happily agreed to.

Once Mr. Argent let us in we made our way up the stairs and without knocking, Lydia swung Allison's bedroom door open. "Clear your schedule. This could take a while."

She brushes past the hunter with me following after closing the door. Lydia dumps the handfuls of bags onto the girls bed as Allison begins to talk. "How many outfits do you plan on wearing tonight?"

"It's my birthday party. I'm thinking, a host dress, evening wear, then after hours casual."

I shake my head and smile as Lydia starts laying out the outfits. "I noticed you didn't send out any invites." Allison hesitantly says.

"She never does. It's the biggest party of the year." I reply.

"Everyone knows." Lydia adds.

"I'm just wondering if maybe this year things might be... different." Allison says.

Lydia turns to her bewildered, "Why would anything be different?" She then turns to me for an explanation.

I sigh, "Things have been a little off lately."

"Like Jackson." Allison pipes up.

"What do you care about Jackson?" Lydia asks.

Avoiding the question, Allison asks one of her own, "Do you know if he's coming?"

"Everyone's coming." Lydia confidently replies. She then models a dress in front of the mirror, "This one's Material Girl. I love it. On me. Not you. This is for you."

She then pulls out another item from one of the bags.

Though Allison doesn't pay much attention to it as she continues, "No one's seen him since last night and I heard his parents are getting really worried. So if you know where he is-"

Lydia interrupts, "This is definitely your color. Although, honestly, Allison, you have to start spray-tanning. You're starting to look goth and I don't even know if it's called goth anymore. It's just pale and pasty and not good."

Before Allison or I could say anything a knock sounds at the door. Mrs. Argent steps in looking towards her daughter. Lydia turns to ask, "Mrs. Argent, what do you think of this one?"

Mrs. Argent briefly looks at the dress, "It's lovely. Allison, can I grab you for a moment to talk? Just the two of us."

"Can we do it later?" She asks as she gestures to all of the clothes spread out on her bed.

"To be honest, sooner is better." She replies as she reaches a hand to her shoulder.

"Party starts at 10." Lydia informs.

"You'll be around before then?" Mrs. Argent questions.

"I think so." Allison casually replies.

"You think so?"

"I don't know."

Mrs. Argent gives a nod as Allison's attention moves back to Lydia. She turns and leaves the room as we continue looking at the clothes for tonight.

*_*_*_*_*_*

After a couple of hours Lydia and I left to get ready for the party at her house. I was wearing an all black outfit that consisted of a black see through short-sleeved top, a black tank top underneath, a faux leather black skirt with a zipper up the front, and strappy black heels. 

Once we were both ready, we made our way downstairs and waited for the guests to arrive. Once the first couple of guests arrive, music starts blaring as Lydia stays inside to greet her guests. 

Though it's officially past 10, there are only a few guests at the party. I walk towards Scott and Stiles when I see them by the pool. But before I have the chance to say anything Allison walks up to us too. "Jackson's not here."

"No one's here." Stiles deadpans.

"Maybe it's just early?" Scott questions, sounding unsure.

I shake my head as Stiles answers, "Or maybe no one's coming because Lydia's turned into the town whack job."

Allison turns to Scott, "Should you even be here?"

Scott nods, "I'll be okay."

We turn our attention to Lydia who hands a drink to the last of her party guests. She glances around to see who else needs one but there is no one else.

"We have to do something to help. I'm going to message some people from school." I say.

Pulling out my phone I hesitate when Scott speaks, "She's completely ignored Stiles for the last ten years."

"I prefer to see it as me not having been on her radar, you know?" Stiles pipes up.

"We don't owe her a party." Scott continues.

I roll my eyes, "That's my best friend you're talking about. But fine, if you don't want to do it, I have practically everyone in the school's number anyway."

I turn to walk away annoyed with my twin, "Scarlett wait!"

I ignore him and continue walking back inside the house as I send out a mass text: Come to Lydia's birthday party - Great music and great food - Invite everyone!

A few minutes later more and more people start to trickle in. I sigh in relief and make my way back outside with a cup in my hands. "Scarlett!" I look to my right and see Scott coming up to me. "I'm sorry about earlier. I ended up texting the lacrosse team."

I nodded and smiled, "I know that Lydia isn't or at least wasn't the nicest person. But she means a lot to me and I want her to have a great birthday."

He nods, "She will. How was your date with Matt? I never got the chance to ask."

Not wanting to get Scott worked up I hesitate, "It wasn't a date. But it was fine." I shrug.

Scott raises his eyebrows, "You're lying."

I open my mouth to respond but no words come out. I close my mouth trying to think of something to say but stop when Stiles comes up to us, "So you going to apologize to Allison?"

I don't hear the rest of the conversation because I slip away, making a mental note to avoid Scott for a while and to thank Stiles for the interruption.

*_*_*_*_*_*

I stand leaning against the house and taking sips of the punch Lydia made. Looking across the yard at all the party guests, I make eye contact with Matt. I quickly break eye contact and turn to try and blend in with the crowd.

Unfortunately I was not fast enough in my attempt to escape. Matt gently grabbed my hand just before I made it inside, halting my movements. "What do you need?" I question as I pull my hand out of his.

"Could we talk? We left things kind of awkward and I want the chance to explain."

I bite my lip and eye him. Sighing, I finally answer, "Fine, follow me." I bring him upstairs to a guest bedroom before turning to give him my attention, "You get two minutes."

He moves to close the door but stops when he sees me give him a look. "Right, okay. I know I took some pictures of you that I should've told you about. But try to look at it another way. Is it really that bad? That I think you're beautiful? That I think you should be the subject of a perfect photograph?"

"It would be flattering if it wasn't so creepy. I mean, some of those pictures - I don't even know how you took them."

"With a telephoto lens. Come on. Photographers call them candids."

"And police officers call it stalking." I say matter-of-factly.

Matt raises his eyebrow, "So I'm a stalker now? Is that it? You think my bedroom is wall-papered with photos of you? You think I'm the kind of guy who's going to say something like If I can't have her, no one can? Well, get over yourself. There's another pretty girl walking in the room every five minutes."

I immediately cross my arms and narrow my eyes, "Great. Then all you need to do is wait another three. Good luck. And don't talk to me again."

"Scarlett, hold on-" Matt tries to grab my arm as I pass him but I rip it out of his grip and glare at him, quickly making my way out of the room.

Rather then move downstairs to the party I moved down the hall to Lydia's room. 

I shut the door and move to sit on her bed holding my head in my hands. I sit in the quiet, blocking out the sounds of the people and music from downstairs. After a few minutes the sounds fizzle away, but then I hear it. 

I look up suddenly, my head spinning to the closed door. I hear a voice yelling. A voice that, though I haven't heard it for years, is something I cannot erase from my mind.

I shakily stand up and slowly take step after step to the closed bedroom door. I listen as another voice starts yelling at the first. A man and woman having an argument. 

I blink back the tears threatening to spill as I listen intently at the door. Finally, I reach towards the handle and rip the door open. "I can't believe you're drinking again! Don't you want to do better! We can't be a family if you keep doing this!" The woman yells.

"Who cares about this family? The kids are worthless and I should have left you when I had the chance!" The man yells back, just as angry, possibly even angrier.

The man makes eye contact with me, a bottle of whiskey in his hand. "You hear that Scarlett! You're worthless. Worthless and pathetic. You should have never been born." He spits out. He then raises the bottle to his lips, taking a swig of the alcohol inside and starts to stumble his way over to me.

Then through gritted teeth the man speaks once more, "Maybe I should just end you're worthless life now." He raises a hand.

I flinch stumbling backwards and falling to the floor. Tears now freely flow down my face as I push myself against the wall and try to find the man, but he is nowhere in sight.

Not too long after that Stiles rushes up the stairs, "Scarlett! Are you okay?"

"I... I don't know." I pause sucking in a breath and finally raising my hands to wipe my eyes, though the tears have already dried. "I think I was hallucinating."

"Yeah, we all did. Have you seen Lydia?"

I shake my head as Stiles helps me up. We make our way back downstairs to find Scott, "I can't find her. But I found Scar. And dude, everyone - anyone who drank that crap. They're freaking out."

"I can see that." Scott replies.

People are jumping and pushing others into the pool. Shrieks can be heard from the party goers. "What the hell do we do?" Stiles asks.

"I don't know but-" Scott is cut off by someone's panicked voice.

"Stop! Don't - Don't -" We all turn to see Matt. He gets thrown into the pool and starts desperately thrashing around calling, "I can't - I can't swim!"

Jackson calmly reaches down, dragging Matt out of the pool as the music fades. Someone's voice breaks the quiet, "Cops are here!" Suddenly everyone starts running as they try to leave the house.

As we get shoved to the side we step around the house trying to keep an eye out for Matt and Jackson. Scott gets separated from Stiles and I but when we finally meet back up Scott looks shocked, "Matt is the master."


	23. Fury

Stiles, Scott, and I are sitting with Sheriff Stilinski - or I guess it's just Mr. Stilinski until he gets his badge back. We have a yearbook open, explaining to him that Matt is the killer he's looking for.  
"Matthew Daehler?" Mr. Stilinski asks.

"Yes." Stiles confirms.

"This kid's the real killer?"

"Yes."

"No." Mr. Stilinski says, not believing his son.

"Yes."

"No."

"Dad, everyone knows the police look for ways to connect victims in a murder. All he had to do was go through their transcripts and find out which class they all attended."

"Except for the rave promoter, Kara. She wasn't in Harris's class."

"Oh yeah, that's right. So I guess they're dropping the charges against him?"

The two Stilinski's glare at each other before Mr. Stilinski replies, "No, they're not dropping the charges. Which doesn't prove anything. Scott, Scarlett, do you believe this?"

"It's not easy to explain how we know, but if you can just trust us. We know it's Matt." Scott says.

"Plus if you can't get him for murder, I think I have something else you can get him for." I hesitantly speak up.

All three heads turn to me with confusion. "I saw his camera." I pause taking a breath. "He has a lot of pictures of me. Pictures I don't know how he even took. I'm pretty sure he's stalking me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Scott asks, eyes wide.

I shrug, "I thought I could handle it. But either way, can we go back to the murder thing? Since that's what we really want to get him arrested for. I mean murder is worse then stalking."

Mr. Stilinski looks like he wants to ask me more about the stalking but before he can Stiles speaks up, "Right, the murders. Matt took Harris's car. He knew if the cops found tire tracks at one of the murders and that if enough of the victims were in Harris's class, he'd be arrested."

"Fine. I'll allow the remote possibility. But give me a motive. Why would this kid want most of the 2006 swim team and its coach dead? And Scarlett, I want to talk to you about the stalking after."

I nod then Stiles speaks trying to give his dad a motive, "Isn't it obvious? Our swim team sucks! They haven't won in years." We all turn to Stiles with questioning looks, "Okay, we don't exactly have a motive yet. But then again, does Harris?"

The two boys and I watch Mr. Stilinski struggle over the question. Finally, he sighs, "What do you want me to do?"

"We need to look at the rest of the evidence."

"That's all back at the station. Where I no longer work."

"Trust me, they'll let you in."

"Trust you?" 

"Trust... Scarlett? I mean she actually has some sort of proof that Matt is a whack job."

Mr. Stilinski nods and points at me, "Scarlett I trust."

*_*_*_*_*_*

When we get to the station it's two in the morning. Mr. Stilinski walks up to the front desk to speak with the officer as Stiles, Scott and I stay behind.

"We look at the hospital stuff first, okay?" Stiles whispers to us.

"Why?" Scott asks.

"Because all of the murders were committed by Jackson except for one, remember?"

"The pregnant girl. Jessica." 

"Since Matt had to kill her himself, someone at the hospital could have seen him."

"Kids." Mr. Stilinski's voice breaks us from the whispered conversation. He waves us over as the officer buzzes us in.

Once in the office Mr. Stilinski brings up the security footage from the hospital. As he's clicking through it Stiles, Scott, and I stand behind him looking over his shoulder. 

"I don't know, guys. Look at this. There was a six car pile-up that night. The hospital was jammed." Mr. Stilinski speaks, uncertain that we will find anything. 

"Just keep going. He'd have to pass one of the cameras on that floor to get to Jessica. He's got to be on the footage somewhere--" Stiles encourages his dad. 

Scott cuts him off though, "Hold on, stop. Did you see that? Scroll back."

Mr. Stilinski does as Scott says. He pauses on the image of a young man walking down the corridor.

"That's Matt." I say.

"All I see is the back of someone's head." Mr. Stilinski says.

Stiles agrees with me, "Matt's head. I sit behind him in History. He has a very distinct cranium."

I furrow my eyebrows as Mr. Stilinski asks his son, "Are you crazy?"

"Fine, then look at his jacket. How many people wear black leather jackets?"

"Millions. Literally."

"Can you scroll forward?" Scott asks, stopping an argument, "There has to be a shot of him coming at one of the cameras, right?"

So Mr. Stilinski presses a button to watch more of the video. "Stop! There he is again." I exclaim, pointing him out on the screen.

"You mean there's the back of his head again." Mr. Stilinski sighs.

"But look. He's talking to someone." Stiles says. We all lean slightly closer to try and get a better view.

"He's talking to our mom." Scott says.

*_*_*_*_*_*

Scott takes out his phone to call our mom at the hospital. He's asking her about Matt, but she doesn't seem to recall if she spoke to him. We decide to send her a picture of him to see if it jogs her memory.

"Did you get it?" Scott asks. There's a pause before Scott asks another question, "You recognize him? Did you see him?"

Scott pulls the phone slightly away from his ear, bringing his attention to me, Stiles and Mr. Stilinski. "He was tracking mud through the hospital."

Mr. Stilinski replies, "We have shoe prints alongside the tire tracks at the trailer site."

Stiles then excitedly says, "If they match that puts Matt at the scene of three murders. The trailer, the hospital and the rave."

Mr. Stilinski then looked up from the computer, "Actually, four. A credit card receipt for an oil change was signed by Matt at the garage where the mechanic was killed."

"When?"

"A few hours before you two got there." Mr. Stilinski says looking between his son and me.

"Dad, if one's an incident, two's a coincidence, three's a pattern, what's four?"

"Enough to get a warrant. Scott, ask your mom how fast she can get here."

"Now?" My brother asks, eyebrows raised.

"Right now. An official ID will get me a search warrant. Stiles, tell the front desk to let their mom in when she gets here."

Scott brings the phone to his ear again as Stiles moves to the door.

*_*_*_*_*_*

Mr. Stilinski and I are still behind his desk as we watch the door. Stiles walks in, behind him Matt has a gun pressed to the boys back. "She's on her way here. Sheriff? Scarlett?" Scott says, not noticing his best friend and Matt.

He finally turns to face the door, seeing what caught our attention. 

Breaking the silence, Mr. Stilinski speaks calmly, "Matt, whatever's going on, I guarantee there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun."

"Funny you say that. Because I don't think you're aware of just how right you are." Matt answers.

"I know you don't want to hurt people."

"Actually, I want to hurt a lot of people. You four weren't on my list, especially you, Scarlett, but I could be persuaded. One way is to try calling someone with your phone in your pocket like McCall's doing. That could definitely get someone hurt."

Matt stares at Scott, waiting for him to set his phone down on the desk. "Everyone." He encourages the rest of us to do the same.

We all remove our phones, placing them on the desk beside Scott's.

Matt takes the four of us into the cell block, making Stiles handcuff his dad to the wall outside of the holding cells. "Tighter." Matt snaps.

Stiles glares but his dad speaks up, trying to diffuse the situation, "Do what he says."

Reluctantly, Stiles listens and tightens the cuffs around him. Matt then motions for us to follow him once more. We make our way to the front of the station, Scott and Stiles in front and the gun trained on them. Matt has a tight grip on my right arm.

Heavy breathing stops us from continuing. We glance down the adjacent hallway locking eyes with a paralyzed deputy being dragged into a room by a clawed hand. "Are you going to kill everyone in here?" Scott asks.

"No. That's what Jackson's for. All I have to do is think about killing them. He does the rest." Matt casually answers.

*_*_*_*_*_*

Back at the office Matt forces Scott and Stiles to shred all of the evidence we have against him. Finally Scott raises the empty folders to show him that there are no more papers left. 

At the same time Stiles starts speaking, "And we're done. So, Matt, since all the people you brutally murdered deserved it because they killed you first - whatever that means - I think we're pretty much good here. Right? I'll get my dad and we'll go. You continue with the vengeance thing. Enjoy the Kanima."

The sound of an engine can be heard from outside. Matt holds still, listening to the sound, "Sounds like your mom's here." He says looking over at me and Scott.

"Please don't do anything to her, Matt." I beg.

"Matt, don't do this. When she comes to the door, I'll just tell her to leave, okay? I'll say we didn't find anything. Please." Scott says right after.

Matt shakes his head, waving us over to the door. Scott hesitates, making Matt say, "If you don't move right now, I'm going to kill Stiles first. Then your mom." 

We step outside the office and make our way through the building to the front desk. "Open it." 

"Matt, please." Scott tries once more.

Matt responds by pressing the gun to the back of Stiles' head, "Open the door."

Scott turns the door knob, slowly opening the door. But instead of seeing our mom like we expected, Derek Hale is standing there. "Oh, thank God." Scott sighs.

But before we can get too thankful Derek sinks to his knees, paralyzed. Jackson is right behind him.

*_*_*_*_*_*

Jackson drags a paralyzed Derek into the Sheriff's office. Scott, Stiles and I following closely behind with Matt still keeping the gun on us. "This is the one in control? This kid?" Derek asks, laying on his back looking up at us.

"Well, Derek, not everyone's lucky enough to be a big bad werewolf." Matt then turns to the rest of us, "Yeah, that's right. I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters, Kanimas. It's like a fricken' Halloween party every full moon. Except for Stiles. What the hell do you turn into?"

"Abominable snowman. But it's mostly a winter time thing. Seasonal." I snap my head in Stiles direction, glaring. Usually I find his sarcastic remarks funny but now is really not the time.

Matt, clearly not amused, nods at Jackson. Not having a chance to protest, Jackson cuts Stiles neck. Stiles staggers, limbs going stiff and falls on top of Derek, "Bitch." Stiles mutters out.

"Get him off me." Derek speaks through clenched teeth.

Matt kneels beside Derek's head as Derek once again spits out, "Get him off me."

"I don't know, Derek. I think you two make a pretty good pair. It must kind of suck, though, to have all that power taken away with one little cut to the back of your neck? I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless." Matt smugly says to the Alpha.

"I've still got teeth. Why don't you come a little closer and we find out how helpless I am."

Before Matt can respond, headlights fill the room. "Is that her?" He asks looking towards Scott. 

Scott looks outside, his look of despair confirms that it is in fact our mom. "Do what I say and I won't hurt her. I won't even let Jackson near her."

"Don't trust him." Stiles says.

With a look of rage that I have never seen, Matt brutally kicks Stiles off of Derek. He then places his foot on Stiles' throat. "This work better for you?" He questions.

"Stop! Matt just stop!" I scream out, tears threatening to spill. 

He stops applying pressure but doesn't move his foot. He looks at me with a look I couldn't quite place. "You know, Scarlett. We could make one hell of a power couple but I noticed you have something going on with Isaac."

This statement causes Scott to look at me with raised eyebrows. I lick my lips, not taking my eyes off of Matt. "I told you before that I wasn't the guy who would say something like if I can't have her, no one can? Well, it wasn't totally true. Because, Scarlett, if I can't have you, no one can." 

Before giving Scott the chance to react he raises the gun and shoots. A gasp leaves my mouth as I stumble back in shock. My hands raise to my abdomen, blood gushing through my fingertips. The minute the gun fires I can hear Mr. Stilinski yelling from the other room.

"Scarlett!" Scott screams, trying to rush to me. Matt stops him, gun raising to level with Stiles head.

"She's not dead yet and if you don't do what I say, I'll kill your mom and Stiles too."

"Go, I'll be fine." I say through clenched teeth. Matt and Scott move out of the room. Jackson stays guarding me, Derek, and Stiles. 

With my adrenaline pumping, I slowly move to the desk chair to sit down. One hand clutches the gunshot wound while the other uses the wall and desk as support, blood smearing wherever my hand was placed. Once I'm sat down I take off my jacket, applying pressure to the wound.

*_*_*_*_*_*

I gasp out in pain as I apply pressure to the wound, "Scarlett! Are you okay? Please talk to me." Stiles speaks from the floor, voice trembling slightly.

"I'm fine, it's not like I'm bleeding out or anything."

"Do you have anything to try and stop the bleeding?" 

I pause taking a breath, "I'm one step ahead of you. I'm using my jacket."

"Good. Whatever you do, don't close your eyes or fall asleep."

"Damn, really? I thought now would be a great time for a nap."

"I'm going to ignore those sarcastic remarks solely because it means that you're alright."

"Yeah well, I hate to burst your optimistic bubble but I don't know how long I'm going to last without medical attention."

Rather than answering Stiles asks Derek, "You know what's happening to Matt?" Referring to the scales that are appearing on Matt's side, which he showed us a few minutes beforehand.

"I know the book isn't going to help him. You can't just break the rules. Not like this." Derek answers.

"What do you mean?"

"The universe balances things out. It always does."

"Because he's using Jackson to kill people who don't deserve it?"

"And killing people himself."

I keep trying to focus on the conversation but I can tell my breathing is becoming shakier, "So if Matt breaks the rules of the Kanima, he becomes the Kanima?" Stiles asks the Alpha.

"Balance." Derek confirms.

"You think he'd believe us if we told him?"

"Not likely. You still alright Scarlett?" 

"Peachy." I shakily reply.

"Scar? Your breathing is getting heavier. You have to stay awake. Keep talking." Stiles says, panic evident in his voice.

I reply, though my voice is now breathy and quieter, "I'm fine. I'll be fine. I-I don't know... I don't know how long I'll be okay though. If the paralysis wears off, your first goal has to be to help Scott and my mom."

There's silence, "Please, you both have to promise me. You'll help Scott and my mom as soon as you can." Tears start to fall down my face at the thought of Scott and my mom being hurt because the two people who could possibly help are too focused on me.

"Scarlett we can't make that promise." Stiles chokes out.

"You have to. Remember your dad is out there too."

"If we don't help you first, you'll die." Derek bluntly states. 

"Then so be it." I gasp, "The only way I'll survive is if I make it to a hospital. By the time you guys will be able to move it will be too late for me anyway. So don't waste your time."

"I can give you the bite. You'll heal and be fine."

"No. I don't want to be a werewolf. Just-just leave me and help the others." I pause for a minute, coughing, “Please.”

At this point my eyes keep flickering shut. My breathing is raspy and I can't focus on the things around me, though I know Derek and Stiles are talking. Suddenly all around me goes dark.

At first, I think I finally slipped into unconsciousness, but when I blink I realize that the power at the station has gone out. 

I can hear multiple gunshots but it sounds muffled. Slowly I let my eyes shut, the hands that were once pressing tightly to the gunshot wound, now lay gently across my stomach. 

*_*_*_*_*_*

Third Person P.O.V

At the same time the gunfire stops, Derek and Stiles can feel the paralysis finally start to wear off. They both shakily get to their feet, with the Alpha helping the human. They make their way to Scarlett, ignoring her earlier protests.

Derek uses his hearing to see if she is still alive, "She was right. She's not going to make it to a hospital."

"Then bite her." Stiles glares.

"She said no, or do you not remember that?"

"I don't care what she said, we're running out of time. Bite her. Scott and Melissa can't lose her." Stiles eyes glisten with tears as he looks down at the unconscious girl.

Derek looks at Stiles then glances at the teenager in front of him. Reluctantly Derek twists his head, now in his werewolf form he reaches down grabbing a hold of the girls arm. He bites down, leaving a bleeding bite mark.

"Get her out of here. Take her to Deaton. I'll cover you." Derek says as he reaches down picking the girl up and passing her to Stiles.

Stiles nods, his shirt now coated in Scarlett's warm blood. 

Making it out of the station and quickly placing the unconscious girl in the passenger seat. He drives as fast as he can to the vet clinic in search of Deaton.

"What happened to her?" Deaton asks once he sees Scarlett in the boy's arms.

"She got shot. Derek had to bite her for her to survive."

Deaton nods, removing Scarlett’s jean jacket and slightly moving her black crop top to clean and stitch the wound. "This will help the healing process go faster. She's going to need a lot of rest."

Stiles nods, "Scott doesn't know that Derek bit her. And Mrs. McCall doesn't even know that she was shot."

"She'll be alright. It looks like the wound may already be healing."


	24. Battlefield

Waking up the next morning was something I didn't quite understand. I was confused. I thought I had died and I didn't know what really happened since I was passed out or bleeding to death for most of the night. 

When my eyes fluttered open because sunlight was streaming through the crack in my curtains, my first instinct was to look around and figure out where I was. Once I realized I was in the safety of my bedroom and not in a hospital bed like a normal person who was shot would be, something in my mind clicked.

I immediately shoved the blankets off of me, realizing that I was in pajamas and not the same clothes as yesterday. Though I decided to ignore that and instead pushed my shirt up to see the gunshot wound, only to see that there was nothing there. I turned to my night stand to look at my clock which read 10:00 am, I guess I'm not going to school today. 

I subconsciously ran my tongue over my teeth as I stood up to go take a shower and prepare for the day. Once I finished I made my way downstairs and grabbed some food. On the counter was a note: Scarlett, please get some rest. Stiles said that Matt hit your head hard XOXO Mom

I crumple up the note and throw it away once I finish eating. I then grab my house keys and my phone, locking the front door. 

About ten minutes later and I make it to the abandoned train station that I know Derek and his pack are hiding in. "Derek!" 

He comes out of the shadows, his blue eyes looking me over. "You look better than last night."

I cross my arms, teeth clenched, "You bit me." All Derek does is nod. "I told you to let me die. I didn't want this."

Derek briefly looks down before meeting my eyes once more, "You need to speak with Stiles. He's the one who convinced me to give you the bite." 

"And I will. But just because he told you to bite me doesn't mean you had to listen. Why couldn't you respect my wishes?"

"Honestly? I almost did respect your wishes. But after hearing what Stiles said I knew I couldn't let you die. Hell I didn't want to let you die even before Stiles asked me to bite you. I knew that if I could possibly save your life I needed to give it a shot."

"It wasn't your call."

"No, but I still think I made the right decision. You'll thank me later."

I scoffed, my anger rising and eyes flashing white. My hands squeeze into fists, "Yeah right. Maybe next time actually listen, you're supposed to be good at that, being a werewolf and all."

When my eyes flashed Derek's mouth dropped open but I didn't let him say anything as I turned to walk away. "Scarlett." Derek grabbed my wrist.

I yanked my hand back, "Leave me the hell alone."

"Wait! Your eyes..." He trailed off.

I narrow my eyes in question, "What about them?"

"They flashed white."

I pause thinking, "What does that mean? I thought Beta's have yellow eyes?"

Derek shakes his head, "I don't know. Just try to control your anger. I don't need you turning randomly." 

*_*_*_*_*_*

Instead of making my way to my house I made my way to the Stilinski residence and climbed in through Stiles' window to wait for him. 

I lazily lay across his bed waiting to hear his arrival. At the sound of his footsteps I move to a seated position, waiting for the door to swing open. "Holy crap, Scar. What are you doing here?" He gasps when his gaze falls on me.

"We need to talk."

Placing his bag down he stops to really look at me. My face has a look of betrayal mixed with anger, though he tries to pretend he doesn't know why I'm here, "Yeah. What's up?" Stiles sits down next to me.

I start to shake my head, "Why did you tell Derek to bite me even after I said I didn't want it?"

Stiles takes a breath, "I couldn't let you die. I knew it would break your mom and Scott. And maybe I was being slightly selfish cause I didn't want to live in a world without you. I mean you're basically everyone's rock, Scarlett."

"I didn't want this though." I whisper, tears glistening my eyes.

Stiles looks at me concerned and hesitantly grabs my hand, "I'm sorry. Are you mad at me?"

"I was. But now I'm just sad." I took a breath and wiped a tear that slipped down my face, "I don't know what to do. Does Scott even know that I was bit? And what happened with Matt?"

"I told Scott at school that Derek had to bite you to save your life. Matt died, drowned. And your mom knows about Scott, I don't think she knows about you though."

"How?" I choke out, referring to the fact that my mom is now aware that her son is a werewolf. 

"She saw him change at the station last night." I nod, slightly dazed from all of the new information. 

"I went to talk to Derek. He said my eyes were white. And he didn't know what that meant."

"They weren't yellow like Scott's?" I shake my head, "So are you a werewolf or something else?"

"I don't know. I healed fast, there's not even a scar from a bite or the gunshot wound. Actually I don't even know where Derek bit me." Stiles points to my arm, where there is no mark present to show that I was bit by an Alpha werewolf. 

I paused turning my arm to look at where I assumed the bite mark once was. Finally I looked back up at the brunette boy beside me, "I was thinking about asking Deaton."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I'll bring you."

*_*_*_*_*_*

Walking through the front door of the vet clinic, I hear the chime go off and at the same time I hear Isaac's laugh. Not even a minute later, Isaac, Scott, and Deaton come out of the back room.

"Stiles, Scarlett. Come on back." Dr. Deaton says, with a smile on his face.

My eyes immediately land on the dog on the exam table, my nose wrinkling at the smell, "He's dying." I bluntly state.

Scott's eyebrows knit, "How did you figure that out so fast?"

I pause, blinking, "I-I don't know. I just sensed it or something." My attention quickly turns to the vet, "That's actually kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."

Deaton nods, "Something concerning you about the bite." Though he's asking, he says it more like a statement.

"Yeah." I take a breath, "I went to talk to Derek. He said my eyes flashed white not yellow like a normal Beta." I carefully watch the vet's face to see if I can notice any change, "Am I a werewolf or something else?"

"You're all healed?" Deaton questions.

I nod, "Even when I woke up at 10 this morning, I didn't have any marks on me. From either the bite or the gunshot wound."

He narrows his eyes, gazing at me with curiosity, "I don't know for sure, because these are quite rare, but once you turn on a full moon you will know for sure. It's possible that you're a Zeta werewolf."

"A Zeta werewolf?" Scott asks, just as confused as I am.

"Yes, they're a rare type of Beta. Their eyes are usually the same color as their pelt."

"Pelt? You mean that she can turn into an actual wolf?" Stiles questions the vet.

Deaton nods, "This can be controlled and you wouldn't necessarily turn into a full wolf every time but until you learn control, every full moon you will probably turn into a wolf."

"Cool." Stiles breaks out into a smile as he looks between me and the vet.

"Is there anything else different about a Zeta?" I ask, curious to learn more about the type of werewolf that I may be.

"They are usually the Alpha's left hand. They're considered the most intelligent among the pack. Your strength won't be as enhanced compared to a Beta or Alpha but your speed will be just as good as an Alpha. Even in human form you can possibly move like a blur. Your agility will also be just as good as an Alpha, even sometimes surpassing an Alpha's agility."

"Well that explains how easily I climbed up to your window." I look at Stiles.

"Zeta's also have superhuman intelligence. Which is probably why you quickly realized that the dog was dying. And despite the bite being from an Alpha, it healed so quickly because the healing process in Zeta's matches that of the Alpha. Zeta's are especially special in the fact that they have a partial immunity to wolfsbane."

"Wolfsbane won't kill me?"

The vet shakes his head, "It will make you slightly weaker and you will need to rest but it will not kill you. Of course, like any other werewolf you will have heightened senses. But Zeta's have another sense known as the danger sense."

"That sounds important." Isaac mumbles.

Deaton nods in agreement, "That's because it is. A Zeta werewolf is able to detect dangers to themselves or the pack before anyone else. It's one of the many reasons why Zeta's are the left hand of the Alpha."

"This seems like a lot of responsibility." I sigh.

Deaton gently smiles, "There is one more thing. When shifted into their wolf form Zeta's have a strong mental link, even stronger than the Alpha werewolf, which connects to both born and bitten werewolves."

"Mental link? Like be able to communicate?" Scott asks.

"Not exactly communicate. But be able to sense how the others in the pack are feeling. If you practice enough you may be able to do this in your human state too."

I nod, "So pretty much I'm a badass werewolf with a lot of responsibilities? Cool."

"Look at it this way. A Zeta werewolf is so rare because most people cannot handle the position. If your body reacted to the bite this way, it's because it knew that you were the right fit." Deaton reassures me.

"Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person you are." Stiles states looking at me.

*_*_*_*_*_*

The next night was the championship lacrosse game. Scott originally wasn't planning on going but after Isaac told him that Jackson would be there, he knew he had to go. 

Scott also caught me up with what was going on. Mom doesn't know that I was bit and for right now we wanted to keep it that way considering we were pretty sure the Argent's didn't know either.

Speaking about the Argent's, Gerard now had control of the Kanima, which makes Jackson even more dangerous than before. After finding this out I instantly had a sense that something bad was going to happen. I guess that was a warning from my danger sense that Deaton told me about.

I also found out (from Stiles not Scott) that Matt was in fact a creep and stalker. He had a lot of pictures of me saved on his camera and computer. Though it wasn't just pictures, there were edits of us together. It was like he created a whole relationship between us. This obsession apparently started even when I was still dating Nate.

I didn't feel sorry that Matt was dead. The only reason I was slightly concerned about his death was because without him alive, Gerard had control of Jackson which was slightly more terrifying than Matt stalking me.

To put it simply, I had a lot running through my mind throughout the day. I was growing more and more weary about the sense of doom that was hanging over my head and I was upset that I didn't have a plan to stop whatever was about to happen.

The only thing I knew I could do was warn Scott and Derek that something was going to happen. And it was going to happen tonight at the game.

So I sat on the bleachers next to Sheriff Stilinski and my mom waiting for the game to begin. Of course, I kept my main focus on Jackson and Gerard, knowing that the elder hunter had some sort of game plan set in motion.

My attention drifts away from Jackson as the Sheriff asks, "Why's my son running onto the field?"

I knit my eyebrows together and quickly scan the field finding number 24. "Because he's on the team?" My mom says though it sounds more like a question.

"He is. He's on the team. He's on the field." Sheriff Stilinski gets more excited as he exclaims, "My son's on the field!"

The whole crowd is giving the sheriff weird questioning looks but I can't help but to smile, also excited for Stiles.

Just before the game begins, Lydia takes a seat beside me. She smiles as she sits down and reaches to give me a brief hug. My eyes dance around the field looking out for any sign of danger.

Being so focused on the people below me, I flinch slightly at the sound of the whistle, still not used to having heightened senses. 

Soon after the game starts Stiles glances in shock as the ball lands right in the pocket of his lacrosse stick. I hear him whisper, "Oh God." Before he even gets the chance to turn around an opposing player rams into him.

I cringe as my mom says, "He's probably just getting warmed up."

As the whistle blows, Stiles races forward slapping helplessly as players start to surround him. Another vicious hit has the crowd flinching. "He's just a little nervous. Plenty of time to turn it around." Lydia states.

"Yeah of course. It's his first game. He'll be fine." I nod agreeing. Though part of me is doubtful.

At the next whistle we watch as Stiles tries to catch a pass but the ball bounces off his helmet instead. My mom, Lydia, and I all exchange looks, unsure of what to say. We then glance at the Sheriff but rather than watching the field or looking at us, he has his head buried in his hands.

A motion on the team bleachers catches my eye. I notice Isaac, in his lacrosse uniform, sitting beside Scott. I quickly start listening in on their conversation. "You came to help." Scott says.

"I came to win." Isaac replied. Both boys turn their heads to Gerard, who does not look happy with the surprise player. "You got a plan yet?" Isaac asks Scott.

"Right now it's pretty much just keep Jackson from killing someone."

"That might be easier if you're in the game. We have to make it so Coach has no choice but to play you."

"How do we do that? He's got a bench full of guys he can use before he ever puts me on the field."

I slightly shake my head as I watch both teenagers turn their attention to their teammates. This is not going to be good. "Can you do it without putting anyone in the hospital?" Scott asks.

"I can try."

The next time the ref blows the whistle Isaac races past to take his position on the field. The ball drops and in the crash of players rushing to get the ball, Isaac knocks shoulders with a teammate sending him crashing to the ground. "Ramirez! You're in." Coach calls.

The injured teammate is helped past Scott as Cody Ramirez races to the field. Another whistle and another brutal crash of a Beacon Hills teammate. "Murphy. You're in." Coach then turns his attention to Isaac, "Lahey, what the hell's your problem?" 

Isaac glances at Coach and acting innocent, holds his hands up in apology. I bite my lip to hide the smile that is threatening to slip onto my face. 

Bodies crash into each other on the field. There are several downed players, Isaac being one of them. I quickly stand up in concern, trying to get a better look. I hear Isaac whisper to Scott, "It's not broken. But I can't move it. I think Jackson nicked me. I can feel it spreading."

I can then hear Gerard speak to Scott, "You want to play chess, Scott? Then you better be willing to sacrifice your own pawns."

I see Isaac be pulled onto a stretcher as I hear Coach call, "McCall! Either you're in or we forfeit."

"I'll be right back." I mumble to my mom and Lydia. As soon as I make it away from the bleachers I whisper to Scott, “I’ll check on Isaac. Focus on Jackson and the game.”

*_*_*_*_*_*

I rush inside to where Isaac has been taken on a stretcher. Straining my ears to pinpoint his exact location, I hear the stretcher clatter to the ground. Then I hear Gerard's voice, "It was a good effort, Isaac. It was. This would be so much more poetic if it were halftime."

Finally understanding what Deaton meant by moving like a blur even in human form, I sped into the boys locker room seeing Gerard and two other hunters surrounding a half paralyzed Isaac. 

Eyes glowing white, I quickly shove the first hunter flying into the wall of the showers, effectively knocking him out. I send the next one slamming down on the benches, splitting the wood in half. I glance around seeing Isaac but not Gerard, "Where is he?" I ask the hunter still in my grip. 

When he doesn't answer I punch him hard across the face, knocking him out too and rush to Isaac's side. "How did you control it?"

I shake my head, "I don't know. I think I was focusing on protecting you." I pause looking down, "I remember Scott saying he didn't lose control when he was focused on protecting Allison. Maybe protection has something to do with remaining in control."

Before either of us can say anything else, an ear piercing scream is heard from the field outside.


	25. Master Plan

As soon as we hear the scream our heads whip around to try and pinpoint where it came from. "Go! You need to help." Isaac says quickly.

This causes me to look back over to him in shock, "Not until you can come with me. I'm not leaving you by yourself. Gerard almost just killed you!"

After three agonizingly long minutes, Isaac could finally move again. He was still slightly shaky but I kept an arm around him as we started to move back to the field.

We quickly spotted a growing crowd and pushed our way to the front, making it to Scott's side. When Scott sees us there he gesture's to the person on the ground, "Look."

We follow Scott's eye to see Jackson bloody and not moving. His fingertips are covered in blood, matching the puncture wounds on his body. "He did it to himself?" Isaac asks, just as confused as me.

"Gerard wanted this. I don't know why but he wouldn't have done it without Gerard telling him to." I say looking on as sirens can be heard in the distance.

My mom is by his side trying to help, "Hold his head tilted up, okay?" She tells Lydia, who is in tears watching her ex-boyfriend.

Lydia nods and gently puts her hands underneath Jackson's head. I make my way behind her to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. My focus is broken from the scene in front of me when I hear Sheriff Stilinski call out, "Where's Stiles? Where's my son?" 

Isaac, Scott, and I share a look of concern as we look back at the Sheriff, "Where's Stiles? Where the hell's my son?"

As the ambulance arrives two EMTs put Jackson in a body bag and load him into the back of the ambulance. As all this is happening I hold Lydia tightly, letting her cry into my shoulder. 

"I got you Lydia, I got you." I whisper gently, reassuring her that I'm here. I lightly comb my fingers through her hair and place a kiss on the crown of her head.

*_*_*_*_*_*

Sheriff Stilinski is talking with some deputies, Scott, and Isaac about his son disappearing. "Will you be okay by yourself while I go help look for Stiles?"

Lydia nods but doesn't say anything, "Are you sure Lyds?" I ask gently, laying a hand on her cheek.

"Yeah, don't worry about me." She tries to smile but it doesn't meet her eyes.

I lightly run my thumb under her eye wiping away a stray tear, "Call me if you need me, alright?" She nods once more, "Seriously I will drop everything to be with you if you need me. Just say the word."

"I know Scar. But Stiles needs you more right now. I'm going to get cleaned up then see if there's anything I can do too." I hesitantly nod, finally walking away from my best friend and over to Isaac and Scott.

The two boys were waiting for me in the locker room. I walk in just in time to see Scott ripping open Stiles' locker. The metal door clatters to the floor as Scott digs through the inside, finally pulling out one of Stiles' shirts.

"You're going to find him by scent?" Isaac asks.

"We all are. Here, smell this..." Scott holds out one of Stiles' shoes for Isaac to take. I wrinkle up my nose in disgust.

"Why do you get his shirt and I get a shoe?" Isaac asks.

Scott doesn't answer though, his brown eyes locked on something behind us. Turning around I quickly spot Derek, "We need to talk." He says, stepping forward.

Then stepping around the corner Peter Hale comes out, "All of us."

"Holy shit," Scott breathes out.

At the same time my eyes widen and I say, "What the fuck."

Scott speaks once more, "What the hell is this?"

"You know, I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the Sheriff's station." Derek replies.

"Okay, hold on. He threatened to kill my mom. And I needed to get close to him. What was I supposed to do?"

"I'm going to have to side with Scott on this one. Have you seen his mother? Gorgeous." Peter pipes in.

"Shut up." Derek, Scott, and I all say in unison.

Peter mumbles out, "Just an observation."

Isaac then leans over to me and Scott asking, "Who is he?"

Scott replies, still glaring at Peter, "Derek's uncle. A little while back, he tried to kill all of us so we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat."

"He's also the one who bit Scott." I add.

Isaac nods, "Good to know."

"How is he alive?" I question the Alpha.

"Long, complicated story. Wolfsbane, full moon, it's a whole thing." Peter answers.

"The short version is he knows how to stop Jackson. And maybe how to save him." Derek says.

"That should really help now. Since he's dead." Isaac deadpans.

"What?"

"Jackson's dead. It happened on the field." Scott confirms.

Derek and Peter share a nervous look, "Why's nobody taking this as good news?" Isaac asks.

Instead of Peter or Derek answering, I speak, "Because like I said before, Gerard did it for a reason."

Peter smiles, "I always knew you were a smart one Scarlett."

I roll my eyes at the werewolf as Derek speaks, "But why?"

"Exactly what we need to find out. And something tells me the window of opportunity is closing. Quickly."

*_*_*_*_*_*

Now at the burnt Hale house, Peter makes his way over to the staircase as Scott takes his phone out at the sound of a message alert. "They found Stiles." He sighs in relief.

"Oh thank God." I mumble, taking out my phone to let Lydia know and to double check that she was okay.

Derek, watching his uncle, speaks, "I told you I looked everywhere."

"But you didn't look here." Peter says. He reaches carefully along the base of one of the steps. He snaps a panel, freeing it. The other three boys and I look on as Peter reaches inside and pulls out a large and dusty leather case.

"What is that? A book?" Derek asks.

"No, it's a laptop. What century are you living in?" I have to stop myself from laughing at Peter's reply. "In the few days after I came out of the coma I started transferring everything we had. Fortunately, the Argents aren't the only ones who keep records."

As Peter is talking, Scott steps away answering his phone, "Mom, I can't talk right now."

After the quick phone call Scott comes back over to us, "Mom says she needs to show me something important."

"I'll stay with them. She still doesn't know about me being a werewolf now. I want to wait to tell her after all this is done." Scott nods after I finish talking.

"Just be careful, okay?" He looks at me in concern.

"What, you don't trust us with her?" Peter asks.

We both turn our glares on him, "Definitely not. And if you try anything-"

I interrupt my twin, "I will personally rip you apart limb from limb. It will be so painful you'll wish you stayed dead."

Scott shakes his head at my statement, "I'll be fine. Go." I say, watching as Isaac and Scott leave together.

*_*_*_*_*_*

Once the boys get to the hospital Scott calls me. "They say he's in some kind of transparent casing made from the venom coming out of his claws."

Derek scrunches his face as Peter replies, "That sounds sufficiently terrifying." Peter clicks through the laptop, scrolling through text as fast as he can while Derek and I watch from behind him.

"They're also saying he's starting to move."

"Okay, I think I found something. Apparently what we've seen of Jackson so far is just the Kanima's Beta shape."

"Meaning what? It can turn into something bigger?" Derek asks.

"Bigger and badder." Derek and I look over Peter's shoulder's at a picture on the screen.

"He's turning into that?" Peter nods in confirmation. "That has wings." Derek states.

"I can see that."

"Scott, can you bring him to us?" I ask my brother.

"Not sure we have time for that." My twin replies.

Derek waves me back over to the computer as Peter starts talking, "Look at this. Someone actually did an animation of it. Maybe it's a little less frightening than we-"

Peter is interrupted by a screaming that comes from the laptop when he clicks on the animation, "Nope, not at all." He says as he slams the laptop shut.

"We'll meet them halfway." Peter says looking at me. 

I nod as I start speaking to Scott once more, "You need to get him out of there. Like now."

Derek and I move to the front door but Peter stops us, "We need Lydia."

"What why?" I ask quickly.

Derek starts speaking before Peter can answer, "What do you think she's going to be able to do? Jackson could rip her in half just by looking at her."

"Physical strength isn't everything, Derek. You know why we call women the weaker sex? Because it annoys us that they're so much stronger emotionally." Peter replies.

"There's no time-" Derek tries to argue.

"Exactly the problem. We're rushing. Moving too fast. And while everyone knows a moving target is easier to hit, here we are racing right into Gerard's cross hairs."

"If I have the chance to kill Jackson, I'm taking it."

I watch as Derek leaves, "Do you really think Lydia can save him?"

"Yes, I do."

"I'll get here to meet us then." I nod. "But if she gets hurt I swear-"

"You'll rip me apart limb from limb?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

*_*_*_*_*_*

As we wait for Scott and Isaac to arrive with Jackson I ask Peter, "With all that information you have on the computer, is there anything about Zeta werewolves?"

Peter turns to me, his lips tugging up to a smile, "You're a Zeta?"

I shrug, "I talked to Deaton. That's what he thinks, but he's not 100% sure."

Peter nods, "I've never met one myself but it doesn't surprise me. I told you that I thought you would make a powerful werewolf. Though I didn't realize just how powerful at the time."

Before I could respond we heard a car pull up. I can then hear the voice of Mr. Argent call, "Where's Derek?"

Derek runs, feet pounding over the pavement, he leaps and does a perfect flip. He lands in front of the hunter and two teenagers, eyes glowing red.

I shake my head as Peter rolls his eyes and says, "Somebody certainly enjoys making an entrance."

A few words are exchanged before Derek makes his way over to the body bag, "Okay, hold on a second. You said you knew how to save him." Scott says.

"We're past that." Derek replies.

"What about Lydia-"

Derek interrupts, "Think about it, Scott. Gerard controls him now. He's made Jackson his personal guard dog. And he put all this in motion so that Jackson could become even bigger and more powerful."

"No..." Mr. Argent chokes out. We all turn to him as he continues talking, "He wouldn't do that. If Jackson's a dog, then he's turning rabid. And my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live."

"No offense Mr. Argent, but your father is evil." I bluntly say.

Gerard then steps out of the shadows, "I'm not evil Scarlett," I scoff as he continues, "Something that dangerous, that out-of-control... is better off dead."

A clawed hand then springs up from the body bag, digging into Derek's chest. I gasp in shock as the Alpha spits blood and roars in agony. A partially transformed Jackson stands, lifting Derek over his head and tossing him across the room.

I stand in shock as Scott slowly retreats from Gerard. The hunter begins to speak, "Well done to the last, Scott. Like the concerned friend you are, you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn't realize you were also bringing Derek to me."

Arrows soar past Gerard and land in Isaac's leg then his stomach. "Isaac!" I yell, rushing over to his side.

Mr. Argent takes out his gun and starts shooting at the Kanima. He only manages to hit him once, though it doesn't do much damage. Derek, now recovered, is back on his feet in full werewolf form.

Scott and Isaac are also transformed, ready to attack.

Not knowing how to control my transformation, I keep my eyes peeled for Allison who is clearly out for blood. I spot her just as she steps out from her hiding place, cutting Isaac with a knife. 

Isaac falls to his knees in pain. Allison moves to end Derek's life. But before she gets the chance Jackson stops her. "Not yet, sweetheart." Gerard says.

Allison, shocked, asks her grandfather, "What are you doing?"

"He's doing what he came here to do." Scott answers.

"Then you know?" Gerard asks Scott, though he already knows the answer. 

"What's he talking about?" Allison asks.

Gerard ignores her as he continues to talk to Scott, "It was that night outside the hospital, wasn't it? When I threatened your mother? I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could smell it, couldn't you?"

Isaac and I quickly realize what is happening as we both say together, "He's dying."

"I am. I have been for a while now. Unfortunately, science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet." His cold eyes move to Derek, "But the supernatural does."

Mr. Argent pushes himself off the floor as the Kanima wraps his hand around Allison's neck, "You monster." He spits out.

"Not yet." Gerard then turns back to Scott.

Allison asks, "What are you doing?"

"You'd kill her too?" Mr. Argent asks his father.

"When it comes to survival? I'd kill my own son. Scott?"

Weary, Scott slowly approaches Derek. Derek eyes Scott as he says, "Don't. You know he's going to kill me right after. He'll become an Alpha."

"It's true." Gerard speaks up, "But I think he knows that already. Don't you, Scott?" Scott hauls the Alpha up, "He knows the ultimate prize is Allison. Do this small task for me and they can be together. 

You're the part that doesn't fit, Derek. And if you haven't learned yet, there's just no competing with young love."

"Scott, stop." Derek pants, "Don't-- Scott!"

"I'm sorry. But I have to." Scott replies. He digs his claws into Derek's neck, making the Alpha open his mouth. Gerard rolls up his sleeve, holding his arm out in front of the werewolves. Scott shoves Derek's head forward, his teeth sinking into the man's skin.

As Gerard tears his arm free, Derek collapses back onto the ground. Gerard laughs, holding up his bloody arm. Black blood starts dripping down the wound on the hunters arm. "What..." He mumbles out. "What is this? What did you do?"

"Everyone kept telling me Gerard always has a plan. Well, I had a plan too." Scott says. Gerard reaches into his pocket, pulling out his pill box and pouring some into his hand.

He crushes the pills in his hand, gray ash bursts from the capsules, "Mountain ash." He says through clenched teeth.

Derek looks on in surprise, "Why didn't you tell me?" He asks Scott.

"Because you may be an Alpha. But you're not mine." He states.

Gerard looks up at the Kanima, seething in anger, "Kill them. Kill them all!"

Jackson tosses Allison away from him and whirls around to attack Scott. Before he has the chance to, a vehicle's engine fills the warehouse. Stiles' blue jeep comes barreling in, hitting Jackson.

"Did I get him?" Stiles asks from the driver's seat, eyes squeezed shut. I almost want to laugh. 

The Kanima leaps onto the hood of the jeep as Lydia from the passenger seat screams, "Jackson!" She opens the door, stepping out of the car as the Kanima blinks in confusion. "Jackson?" She says once more.

Lydia holds up her hand, something tightly gripped in her palm. Jackson raises his hand as if to strike her but pauses when Lydia opens her hand, showing him his house key.

I watch on as Jackson's eyes turn human once more. He looks over to Derek and let's his hands fall to his sides. Derek takes this moment to dig his claws into the teenagers rib cage. Peter, finally making his appearance, rushes out to let his claws go through Jackson's back.

Both werewolves pull away from Jackson. As Jackson staggers forward, ready to fall, Lydia takes him in her arms. She eases him down gently, Jackson mumbling out, "Do you... still...."

He doesn't have to make out all of the words, Lydia knows what he's asking, "I do. I still love you." She answers as tears stream down her face. I stand back watching, tears also falling freely down the face at the site of one of my best friends taking his last breath.

Lydia gently places the key on his chest. I make my way over to her and lightly pull her up, giving her a comforting hug.

Too focused on Lydia, I almost don't notice the sound of claws scratching cement. Lydia and I both pull away from the hug, turning to look at Jackson. His hands are moving and his wounds start to heal.  
He lifts his head and sucks in a deep breath, closing his eyes. When he opens them they begin to glow blue. His mouth opens to reveal fangs growing. As he pushes up to his knees, strands of hair start to appear on his cheeks, growing towards his ears which now have points.

Jackson is finally a werewolf. 

Once he stands at his full height, he slowly starts to turn back into his human self. Finally, Lydia runs into his arms. The two exes sharing an emotional hug.

*_*_*_*_*_*

The next day I decided to talk to my mom about me being a werewolf. "Hey mom, you got a minute?"

"Of course," She brightly smiles.

"So you obviously know how Scott is a werewolf..." I trail off waiting for her to respond.

"I do. I didn't realize that you knew though." She pauses, "Though I shouldn't be surprised, he could never hide anything from you." 

I giggle, "You're telling me. Anyways, that night at the sheriff station, with Matt." My mom nods to encourage me to continue. "Matt shot me, just before you got there. I almost died. Derek had to give me the bite for me to survive."

She looks slightly shocked, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" 

"At the time Gerard didn't know that I was turned. We though it would be safer if less people knew. Plus we didn't want to throw that at you while you were still in shock about Scott."

My mom nods, "So you Scott are both werewolves?"

"Yeah, but we're different kinds. Well kinda. I'm still learning too."

"What do you mean different kinds?"

"Well, at first we were just aware of three different kinds. Alpha - which is what Derek is. He's the leader of the pack. Beta - which is what Scott is. Beta's are the other pack members. Omega is the last one. Those are the wolves that don't have a pack."

"So what are you?"

"I'm a Zeta. Or at least that's what we're thinking. It's a type of Beta but with different abilities." For the rest of the after I took my time to explain to my mom what a Zeta werewolf was. At least I explained what I could. I also spent the time answering any other questions about werewolves that she had. 

The day after I spent with Lydia. Explaining to her what she didn't understand about what happened the last few weeks. And of course apologizing nonstop for lying to her. Though she understood that I thought it was in her best interest. 

I guess you could say that now with our Kanima problem solved and the important people in my life finally understanding what was going on, life was taking a turn for the better.


End file.
